The new journey
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: DB returns with a story and tries to help Tigress, and then goes on an adventure.
1. DB's return and announcement

**Hey big story time!**

Everyone is sitting at the dinner table eating. When they got done, a portal came and, down dropped DB, on his face. "He just yelled,"I THINK MY FACE IS A GROUND MAGNET!" He got up and said, "I guess you are stuck with me for a while." "Why?" "Well the story goes like this..."

_**Before the chase DB's POV**_

_I was just relaxing when an Unholy warrior came from behind me. I blocked his blow. He said,"I shall do what the other wouldn't." I got into my Holy warrior form and was ready to fight.I seen he was just a hot-headed youth that had no training. He charged at me, I blocked it with my sheild. He jumped back and said,"COWARD!" He ran at me again, this time, I blocked with my sword and threw him over me and slammed him onto the ground. He caught his breath and got up. He tried to attack me with his sword, but I caught it with one hand and punched him in the stomach. I then kicked him so hard he lost his grip. He rolled to a stop a few feet away. I walked up to him and said,"Are you okay?" He replied,"Ya but, why do you care?" I simply stated,"Because Gad cares." "Well..." He said a word I'm not repeating,"God the Father, God the son and God the Holy Spirit. Satan will win the fight and I will help him!" Satan came up and yelled,"YES! One that will be with me forever! You shall be given the permanent power of the Demonic Warrior!" He then disappeared, and the Unholy Warrior became a Demonic Warrior. He started to laugh evily. I immediatly knock him out, making him disappear. I sighed. I then knew my counterpart was behind me. I said,"Please don't fight me I'm too depressed because I permanently lost one." He came up to me and sat down saying,"I'm not."_

_We sat for hours. I then said,"Why aren't you fighting?" He said,"Because I know your hurting and that's not my style." Then Satan came up screaming,"IT IS MY STYLE!" He then kicked me and said to my counterpart,"Because you do not fight with my style, You will recieve the worst punishment!" He then grabbed him and they dissappeared. I knew what had happened. I immediatly went to heaven to talk with God._

_When I got there He said,"No." "But, God, he is my friend... and enemy, but I want to save him for the friend I have." God replied,"I know my child, but he did not recieve me before he died. It is better for you if you do not go.""But...""No buts. This is the end of the conversation."_

_I disobeyed. I told the other holy warriors. They tried to stop me, but it was no use, so I left. I knew I was literally going to Hell and back. I found the lake of fire. I jumped down slowly going into the darkness. The smell of sulfer and burning flesh entered my nose. I landed and the burning pain was intense. I heard people yelling and screaming in pain. I went towards where I knew Satan would be torturing my counterpart. As soon as I was close, I yelled out,"Lucifer! I have a bone to pick with you!" I immediatly forgot about my pain. I seen Satan with his two most powerful warriors, Death and Fear. I then seen my goal. i got ready to fight. Then, the defeated Demonic Warrior came in front of me and said,"If you want to take him out of here, you must defeat me!" _

_He flew back and got ready. I too, got ready. He flew towatds me with his sword. I blocked. He slashed at me, but again I blocked. I then slashed, but I had it blocked by his sword so I went under them and kicked him in the side. I then ran towards my counterpart, picked him up, and started to run. I seen people getting flesh eaten by worms, demons toruring their souls, I knew I couldn't save them. _

_I finally came to the gates and left. I entered Earth. My counterpart woke up and said,"I now accept Christ as savior, because of you." I smiled. _

_Then, I seen the other Holy Warriors, and Gabriel. I knew I was in trouble. We went to heaven, still wreaking of sulfur. I said to God,"He gave his life to Christ, why didn't you want me to go down there?" He said,"Because, he did need to suffer a little while. I was just waiting. I knew you were going down there, so I gave you light to see and some protection, but now we also have other problems. Because of yur disobedience, you will lose your Holy Warrior powers. Also, The Demonic Warrior is out for revenge. You must go through all the other dimensions and have him follow you. The others will also be chasing along with Gabriel."_

_So, I waited for him. He came, and I went through a portal. There is the chase._

_Afterwards, I went to God. He said,"Now, you are banished to the first dimension you entered for six earth months. Your counterpart will be taking your place since he was you originally." "Very well."_

_**End.**_

"There's my story." "So, you will be here for six months?" Po asked the question. DB shook his head,"No. You see, the earth months were MY earth months. They are four times as long. So, two years."

**one chapter done...who knows how many more. FYI: that was a true representation of hell, where the damned will spend eternity. Do not be decieved. If you do not repent, that is where you will be.**


	2. The impossible training

**chapter 2 peoples.**

"So I guess, you will have your room back and you will train with us." Shifu said. DB replied,"Figured that. When I'm done, though, I'll be coming and going with no warning. I just hope I don't always come through the portals and land on my face." Everyone chuckled. "Well, students, time for bed. We have a big day tommorrow." "Yes, Master."

Everyone was leaving, except DB who stopped Tigress. After everyone left, DB asked,"So, did you tell Po?""No""Alright, I have some plans.""What's the first plan?" They turned and seen Master Shifu had returned.

DB started,"Well, I can make portals and have people go through them. I can open one to the most romantic place and have another ready to go to another romantic place. You can have them go there saying that it is to get some supplies that you heard from me that is in my dimmension only and you wanted to try. Also, if-" He was cut off by a portal opening and someone coming through with a robot with a sword. It was a bat that had come through. He said,"Here's the training dummie you asked for." DB replied,"Thank you, Master." The bat then left through the portal.

"Never mind about the last part I was going to say. Okay, here is the list of supplies to get, here's a list of things to do that are very romantic, and here are books to let you translate words. Shifu give these to them before they leave tommorow morning.""Very, well. Both of you to bed.""Yes Master." They all three left.

_**The next morning**_

The morning gong rang. "Good morning Master!""Good morning students. DB and I were up last night, and he got me interested in some of the things that are in his dimmension. Po, Tigress, after breakfast you will get these things the rest of you, will train.""Yes, Master." As they left, DB whispered to Tigress,"I still have more plans if this doesn't work." She smiled.

After breakfast, Shifu gave all the stuff to Po except the list of activities, which he snuck to Tigress. They stepped through the portal. Then, Shifu went to the training area where everyone was waiting. He said,"First, we will train with the robot that DB had someone bring to us." DB stood up and said,"This trains you to fight the way I do. Mantis, why don't you start?" Mantis stepped up and got ready. DB turned it on. The robot sprung to life and was ready. Mantis charged at the robot. He dodged the blade. He jumped up to kick. It was blocked by the sword. Mantis was then knocked to the ground. The robot swung to attack but stopped an inch from killing Mantis. It then got to standing erect. "You lost, Mantis. Viper Your up."

She also failed after a few seconds, as did Monkey and Crane. Shifu said,"Are you sure that this thing can be beaten."Of course, watch."

DB got ready to fight, as did the robot. DB charged. He caught the sword, and kicked the robot. The robot charged at DB. DB ducked under the sword, then punched the sword, then the robot. The robot tried to stab him, but DB grabbed it again, kicked the robot, making it let go of its sword. DB then put the sword to the throat of the robot. DB had won. DB set the robot up and said,"Does anyone know what I had done differently?" Mantis replied,"Won?" DB looked at him and said,"Do you want to go up against me alone?" "No!" "Good. What I had done differently was I went for the weapon, not the person, or, robot in this case. I only attacked when the weapon was useless. Best way to fight an armed opponent. If you fight an unarmed opponent, unless their me, fight your usual way. Fight me, fight like you would fight an armed opponent. Okay lets do this again, Mantis, since you annoy me, you're up first." Mantis sighed. He was un able to keep focus on the weapon, so again, he lost. Everyone else was able to win. DB said,"Okay, who's ready to fight me?" Everyone ran out. DB said sarcastically,"What's their problem?" He then chuckled. He loked over to Shifu and said,"I wonder how its going with Po and Tigress. And, I just thought that maybe I should have told them that they would change in how they look and not to try to talk to animals."

_**Later that night**_

Everyone was at . They were eating noodle's and having a good time. Mantis laughed and asked,"Hey DB, what's your most embarrasing moment?" DB chuckled a little and said,"Well, I would have to say the time I was left tied up between to of Shen's ships." Everyone was confused. "Oh, Well you see there are other dimmensions set in different times. There is actually a pretty good story behind it." Just then, Po and Tigress came through a portal with some tomatoes flying towrds them, as well. "WELL GOOD DAY TO YOU TO!" Tigress screamed just before it disappeared. DB asked,"What happened?" "Well, we were in the second town, when we seen what seemed like a robbery. We went to stop it, but it was just a play. Everyone started to yell at us. We tried to explain it, but they just started throwing tomatoes at us, also, why didn't you tell us some very important information?""Well, I did think of it afterwards." DB then noticed some scars on their faces. Mantis said, sit down, "DB is about to tell a story."

**End of this chapter. Next one is all storytime. YAY!**


	3. The story

**YAY STORYTIME!**

_**Another dimmension, another time,DBs POV**_

_Well, it all started, because I was planning on coming here, but I opened the wrong portal. I came in right after Po had stuffed like fifty bean buns in his mouth or whatever. I had never been there, but they knew me. Mantis said,"DB, you missed it, Po just broke the record for how many bean buns he stuffed in his mouth." I said,"Cool." I had not yet realized that I wasn't in the intedned dimmension._

_I went with Po when he met with Shifu. I showed that I had already mastered inner peace, I'm guessing it was because I believe in Christ. That is when it hit me that I was in the wrong dimmension._

_With the fight at the musicians village, I had caught the hammer because I already knew what was going to happen. I threw the wolf back. He then just ran to the pile of metal and escaped._

_When we had gotten captured by Shen I said to him,"Nice place you got here. Did you do this yourself or was it made by your parents?" I was just trying to be nice and he got angry. He put a sword to my throat and said,"Don't ever talk about my parents." I simply replied,"If it wasn't for the fact Po is destined to beat you, I would just break out of these cuffs and beat you myself." He laughed and started o say,"There's no way you coulld brea-" He was cut off when I broke them off. I just sat down. That furious Five looked at me and Tigress said,"Why don't you destroy the weapon or free us!" I simply got up walked to the weapon and tore it in two. Just as I did, viper had picked the locks. So the rest of the fight went as it had before. _

_When we were at the factory, before we lit the barrels of gunpowder, I told you that Po had gone inside, so we just charged in there to try to get Po out. After Po was shot out, I seen Tigress lose her will to fight but I don't blame her since Po was her best friend. I was also the hardest for Shen to capture._

_On the boat, I wat strung with my arms and legs apart. I looked over to you guys and said,"Don't worry. Remember how I said that Po was destined to stop Shen, that means he is still alive." It only worked with Monkey to get spirits up. _

_When Po freed you guys, he had forgotten about me. I tried yelling,"Hey what about meee, and they're out of earshot." When I seen Shifu come, I tried to yell again, still to no avail. I was still strung up when Shen's fleet was in the harbor._

_I noticed how Po was even more at peace than I thought possible. So, I just watched the show with a smile. When Po threw the last cannon ball, only the two ships that I was on were still in tact. After Po beat Shen and the reunion was done, I again tried to say,"Guys can you let me down from here! My foot itches!"_

_I kept trying to get someone to let me down, but it didn't work. I was stuck for a few days before my master finally located which dimmension I was in and he finally let me down._

_**End of story**_

"I do not want to be in that postition ever again." Mantis chuckled and said,"I don't blame you, I wouldn't want to be stuck in that cage for several days." DB turned to Tigress and Po and said,"So, other than having tomatoes thrown at you, did you have anything big happen?" Tigress replied, trying not to sound sad,"No." Shifu then said, "Everyone to the palace for bed." Everyone started to leave, but Shifu stopped Tigress and DB.

As soon as everyone was gone, Shifu said,"DB, do you have any other plans?""Of course. I'd say the next thing we could try is sending those two on a mission alone. My master comes every now and then, so I could ask him to get some ninja friends of mine to come in go somewhere and wreak a little havoc a ways a way and then, after you send them she can tell him during the trip.""Very well." Just then a portal opened, and DB's master came out, landing on his feet.

"OH COME ON! How is it you're able to land on your feet, but I'm not?""I just don't worry about it. Anyways, It is time." "Wow. After knowing you for three years, it is finally time."

**SUSPENSE! Till next time my loyal readers.**


	4. The sadness and song

**More adventure**

DB's master then left. Tigress asked,"What is it time for?" "You see one of the four groups I'm involved with is called keepers of te crystals. Though, there is only one crystal and only one person that has the high title of 'Protctor of the crystal'. The person chosen to be the protector chooses how to protect the crystal of life for the next hundred years. I am right now the keeper of the crystal. I have it with me. This may be great, but there is also a bad part to this. It means that the crystal of death is in this dimmension and after we go through the ceremony, and get the crystal of life protected, we must find the crystal of death." Shifu then asked,"What is so great about the crystal of life?" "You see, if someone dies, you can use it to give them life eternal. Eternal life, though, is not a good thing. You see so much pain and suffering. You lose so many loved ones and friends. You eventually close yourself up and don't let anyone in. In doing so, you lose your sanity, until someone is able to break through and let you open up. You eventually lose them, but you learn that you still need people, even if you continue to feel pain from losing them. No one should ever feel that pain. Mt master has. I was the one to break through. Since I know you're going to ask about the crystal of death: It is a crystal that forms every hundred years, at the chosing of the protector of the crystal. It has the power of turning people into mindless zombies, doing your biding. It has a bad side effect, though. If used to much, it will start to control you. Eventually, the demon inside will possess you. You will then lose your soul, the demon will control your body. Only those in our society cannot be turned into zombies. The protector of the crystal is the only one that can destroy the crystal of death. If he has a most pure heart, he will not be destroyed, only weakened. If it is not most pure, he will be destroyed. There is, abother way that will destroy it for good, but the consequences are far too great to risk." Tigress asked,"What is the other way?" "A person, outside the society with a most pure heart must fuse with the crystal, but they will be in eternal suffering, even if they would have ended otherwise. There is a way to stop it from happening, but we don't know what it is because that part of the inscription is unreadable."

The portal then reopened and ninjas came out and bowed at DB. DB said,"Ya, I'm their leader. Alright, I want you guys to go a few miles away, and start causing some mayhem, but only minor. Until, Po and Tigress come, beat everyone. When they arive, make an exciting battle, but let them win. This is the only time I say to retreat. After their victory, go home." The ninjas then threw down smoke bombs and vanished.

Shifu said,"We now know three of the groups you are with, what is the third?""Never saying, unless they come here."

_**The next day**_

The morning gong rang,"Good morning master." "Good morning, and where is DB?" Tigress said,"I heard him leave his room last night, I followed him and he sat down by the sacred peach tree, he may still be there.""Very well, you will check, everyone else to breakfast." "Yes Master."

Tigress walked up to the sacred peach tree to see DB still sitting there. When she got closer, she noticed he was crying. She sat down beside him and asked,"What's wrong?" DB just shook his head and continued to cry. To try to comfort him she gave him a hug. To her surprise, he hugged back and started crying into her shoulder. She really didn't know what to do so they just sat ther for a while. After a few hours, Viper came out to check what was going on. When she seen he was crying, she asked,"Why is he crying?""I don't know, just tell Master Shifu.""Okay."

Shifu eventually came out and DB was still crying. Shifu had concern in his eyes. He then came over and put his hand on DB's shoulder. DB looked and tried to speak the best he could. "I just found out last night, that my other me had been permanently destroyed. Only a Demonic Warrior could do that. Now, the earth is vulnerable. The only way for it to be safe now is if I were to go there and get my Holy powers back to fight. If only I had listened to God, we wouldn't be in this position." He then went back to crying.

Shifu said,"Can you open a portal and send us with some sort of power to fight with?" DB said in between sobs,"I can only grant you the power of light, but even if there were a thousand Kung fu warriors with the power of light, they would lose." Then, a bright light appeared before them. It spoke saying,"My,son Why do you cry?" DB said," Lord, you know why." The light then said,"The one who spoke to you was not your true master, the you that was destroyed can be brought back again as always, you just need to do it a different way. Go on top of the Jade Palace. Remember everything that brought you here, and the best times you had with him, and he will come to be. Also, sing the song that has inspired you recently.""Okay." DB wiped his tears and went to the top of the Jade Palace as instructed. He remembered all the best times of his life as he started singing "Carry On, My Waward Son."

_Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more._

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse behind this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew to high. Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming. I an hear them say..._

DB closed his eyes.

_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more._

_Masquerading as aman with a reason, my charade is the event of the season. And if I claim to be a wise man, well, it surley means that I don't know. On a stormy sea of moving emotion, tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean. I set a course for winds of fortune. But I hear the voices say, carry on my way ward son,there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more._

_Carry, on..._

The other DB came and joined in (I will put 1 and 2 to tell them apart 1 is the DB you know)

_2 You will always remember_

_1Carry on_

_2nothing equals the splendor. Now your lifes no longer empty. surley heaven waits for you_

_1+2 Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest._

_1 Don't you 2Don't you 1+2 cry no more._

When they were done, they hugged. "Welcome back.""good to be back" The other DB was the one that They had seen during the chase. Shifu came and asked,"What shall we call you?" The other one said,"Just call me the wayward son. Because, I was the wayward one while he was the one that stayed. He got me there when he saved me. Now to beat the demonic warrior that killed me." The Wayward Son then became the HW, then he became an Angelic Warrior(AW) and disappeared. "Well, now that he's done, let's send Tigress and Po on their mission.""But, I have not yet recieved any word on any attacks.""that's strange. usually when I send the ninjas to cause some minor destruction, It is all the way to places not even concerned with it."

Just then, Zeng came in with a letter. He laned and said,"Master Shifu, Gongmen city is under attack by ninjas!" Shifu then looked at DB and said,"You give the order." "tigress, grab Po and go." She then left. a few minutes later, you could see them running down the steps.

Shifu then asked DB,"So, he was once part of you?" "ya, I'll tell the story at supper."

**I own nothing but my characters.**


	5. The story of the wayward son

**Finally have free time**

It was supper time and everyone was looking at DB waiting for him to tell the story. DB finally said,"Since you won't lett me feel comfortable until I tell you, here's the story..."

_**The story of the Wayward Son DB's POV**_

_You see, I was just sitting calmly eating my breakfast, when one of the angels appeared to me. He said,"A great evil is about to be born and will be a great challenge to you." I just responded, "Okay." He then disappeared. I thought nothing of it. A few minutes later, I blacked out. I was in a place where only a light was shining on me. Then, I seen many other me's. They all said,"Time for us to be free!" They disappeared and I seen God. He said to me,"They have now been scattered throughout the earth, and you must gather them before they wreak havoc. The most dangerous will come after you have captured the rest. Kill them to gather them."_

_So, I set out looking for where crimes were commited and where people mistook me for someone they didn't like. I found them all. After I returned home, I felt a sharp pain in my head. It then ceased. I looked up and he said,"I may be completely evil, but I will not fight an injured opponent." I said,"So, you're the great evil.""ya. You gotta kill me or I gotta kill you. I hope I kill you so I can start conquering the world." He then left._

_A few days later, I learned he had taken over an island, so I went to defeat him. I realized that he would think like I would and put traps all around with only one route in that also had traps. I thought about where the route would least likely be and went there. Guessed right. I also made sure to have a pole to make sure the path was clear. It was very short when I was done. I snuck past the gaurd towers, and knew there would be more traps. I eventually made it to his lair. He said,"Man, I wish you would've died, that way I wouldn't have to fight you."" Well, now we'll see __**that the original is best"**_

_He drew his sword and I took out my katana. I charged at him. He blocked, so I pushed back so that I landed in my starting position and charged again. This time, I drew my naginata just before I hit him and this had a curved spike at the end. When he blocked the top, I took the spike and sliced his leg. I then took the back of the blade, which had points on it, and cut his gut a little. He was still alive, though. He was clenching his stomach and said,"You fight brutally with sneak attacks." I simply replied,"Well, I am a ninja." "Ya, but if you have some evil, that means I have some good, which is why I didn't attack you." "Well, would you like to change?" was my response. He said ,"NO!" "Okay." I then reached into his chest and ripped out his heart. He fell over dead, then everything like his blood, body and heart dissappeared and I knew I would face him again._

_**End story**_

"He eventually escaped and I couldn't get him back." "So, now your friends?" "well-" He was interruppted by zeng who screamed "MASTER TIGRESS AND THE DRAGON WARRIOR HAVE BEEN CAPTURED!" "By whom?" was DB's question. He replied," some group that ambushed them!" DB then got a terrified look on his face. Shifu asked,"What is it?" "It's a group of ninja's that is an enemy to mine. I'll have to go get them so we can fight them." Mantis asked,"Why couldn't we get them?" "Because, they could see even you if yu were being as sneaky as possible and attack before you knew it and they know more styles than kung fu. Shifu, you know where my ninjas are, get them. The rest of us will hold off the other ninjas as long as possible." With that, they left.

**Yay!**


	6. The Informant

**Battle coming... not yet though:(**

Shifu was racing toward Gongmen City to tell the ninjas that were under DB's leadership that there was another group of ninjas attacking. The biggest thing on his mind was if they would fight him because of DB's order. He tried to keep it out of his mind. He reached Gongmen city. When he entered, he seen that the buildings had all been put into a sculpture of the word "NINJA". A ninja then jumped down ready to attack, until he noticed it was Shifu. He then just stood straight and bowed saying,"Sorry, Master Shifu. I was just bored and didn't take time to see who it was. Where is Po and Tigress? Did she tell him and now they have been slowed because of...stuff," he chuckled when he said that, but he got slapped by Master Shifu, who yelled at him saying, "NO! THEY'VE BEEN CAPTURED!" The ninja asked,"By whom?" "Another ninja group.""I'll rally the ninjas, where is DB?""He is with the Furious Five to fight the ninjas as long as possible."

_**With DB and the Furious Five**_

DB was leading the way, walking as slowly and quietly as possible. The other four were also walking quietly. DB then raised up a hand for them to stop. He then slowly pulled out a katana and got ready tp fight. Then, he just relaxed. As he did, a ninja came out from behind a tree and said,"Good to see you.""Good to see you to. Just so you know, call me DB. That is what they know me as." The ninja then said,"Very well...DB. Call me The informant. That is what I am." The informant then took off his mask, revealling that he was a mountain lion that was about sixteen and he was about five foot six inches. DB then said,"Alright, informant, what do you know?" "Well, we came here three days ago, knowing you were here. When we seen Po and Tigress, we seen it as an opportunity to lure you to us. We seen them stop, and Tigress seemed like she was going to tell Po something, but we attacked. It was shorter than I expected." "Okay, did you have them in the same cell?" The Informant replied curiously, "No, why would we?" "Just a question, continue." "Well, we also knew you would have help from the rest of the furious Five and any masters that you could find, since your ninjas weren't here. Our plan was to kill all the masters except Shifu and the Furious Five... and you. Then, you would train them and we'd fight again, with us killing you this time." DB chuckled and said,"Well, you were wrong about my ninjas not being here. Po and Tigress were going to them to fight them. It was part of a plan." DB winked and the Informant said,"Oh." Crane then asked,"What was the plan?" DB quickly answered,"Nothing." DB then drew his katana and put it up to the informant's throat and said,"Don't even think about saying it.""Okay." DB then sat down and started to think. He said, "Get the other five people that are with me. We are going to do some training and turn it into a montage when we get home, with two songs." The informant laghued and said,"I never thought that you would do something like that. I knew you liked to have fun, but why that?" "Why not? I like montages, and The song are great for singing while training. Now, have they even suspected you were wih me?" "Only one, and I made sure he wasn't following me." Just then, DB shot a dart out of a tube and they heard a thud. They went over to where it was at and DB said,"Is that the one that suspected it?" The Informant shook his head yes. "Okay let's tie him up and you go get the other informants."

Monkey the asked while they were waiting for the Informant to return," Are you going to tell us the story of how you met him and how he is working for you?" "No, not interesting enough. Plus, I've told you too many stories, and frankly, Monkey, you annoy me." DB then started to smile and everyone was chuckling except Monkey, who looked a little angry. He then turned his back and just sat like that, making everyone laugh more.

**Next one is the training days.**


	7. Tough training

**I don't really like song fics, but this seems like a good time for a certain song.**

The Informant soon returned, with a few other ninjas. DB smiled and said,"Good, now get into your real ninja outfits and not the ones for infiltrating their base." "Yes Sir!" was the unified response. Then the informant said,"I also brought yours, since I knew you left it, along with all your favorite weapons." DB then had a tear start coming to his eye when he seen his friend pull out his stuff. DB then smiled and hugged his friend. "Thank you."

When they all returned, the furious five looked and said,"They look exactly the same." DB said,"That is because you are not ninjas. There are minute differences. The main one, these have metal woven through them, so they shimmer when light is shinning on them. Now, ninja drummer, start the beat."

One of the ninjas started playing a beat and DB said," You'll know when to join in. Now..."

_Let's get down to buisness to defeat, the Huns._

_Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?_

Viper shot him daggers, which made him back up alittle before he continued,

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met but you can bet before we're through,_

_Mister I'll make a man out of you_

As he was singing, they were training through his way and a ninja was painting it.

_Tranquil as a forest but on fire within_

_Once you find your center you are sure to win_

_You're a spinless pale pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue,_

_Somhow I'll make a man out of you_

The other ninjas started to sing at designated parts

_I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Say goodbye to those who knew me_

_Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym_

_This guys got 'em scared to death_

_I hope he doesn't see right through me_

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

DB motioned for the Furious Five to join in and he held up what they were to say(A/N: this will be in parenthases) and he also sang again

_(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river_

_(Be a man)With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire as mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing towrd us till the huns arive_

_heed my every order, and you might survive_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war so pack up go home you're through how could I make a man out of you_

This time everyone sang together

_Be a man We must be swift as a coursing river_

_Be a man With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man With all the strength of a raging fire as mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Be a man We must be swift as a coursing river_

_Be a man With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man With all the strength of a raging fire as mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

When the song was finished, the Furious five collapsed. DB said,"Wow. We have a lot to do. You don't even have the stamina to go through the song twice, like most of the ninjas do when doing my training." Mantis said, while gasping for air,"Do we... really need... to do this... to save them? I mean... we will... have your... ninjas... to help." DB simply stated,"Yes, but if you want to live, you will need this training. Also, if I need you to disguise yourselves as certain ninjas, you must have some training." Crane had mostly caught his breath when he asked," Why are we singing this song while training and having that guy paint us training?" "You see, I always train using songs, mainly this one when training someone else. And he is painting us so that when we get home, we can turn it into a montage, which is just short clips put to music. So, he won't paint everything." Viper then said,"Well, can we have a break?" DB said,"Ya got five minutes." The Furious Five yelled in unison,"WHAT!" DB said,"I know. It's tough. If it wasn't for the fact we need to get the training done quickly, I would let you have a longer break. These ninjas only keep prisoners for a few days, Tigress and Po have extra time because they are meant to lure me. If you want to see them alive, we need to do this. Informant, do you have all the ninja disguises we'll need?" "Yes." "Good."

DB went and layed down to think. He said to himself,"_They may have an indeffinent amount of time since the informant said they would leave the furious five alive. I hope that is the case._

_**in the enemy camp**_

Ninjas were dragging Po and Tigress from the cells they were in to another. They chained them in the same cell in a way that they could not escape. Po was the only one strong enough to speak and he said," Why did you move us?" "Because, we had a little spy that would know where you were chained up, so , when your rescuers arive, they will meet a trap." The lead ninja then wlaked out maniacly laughing. Tigress mumbled something to Po, but he couldn't hear so he just said," Don't try to talk, Tigress. We need to find a way out." Tigress then said, "Po, I l-" she fainted before she could finish. Po then said,"I wish I had enough courage to tell you that I loved you."

**Not entirely a songfic. Anyway, I had listened to it many times recently, we came to a good spot for it so ya. Also, I thought some of you would like a blast from the past.:)**


	8. The Realization

**More training coming your way.**

The Furious Five were talking with each other about what they were doing. Viper said,"We need to do this to save our friends. Who knows how long they have." Crane agreed saying,"She's right. We need to build up our stamina so we can get through this. I for one am going to get back to training and continue even if I feel like I'm going to collapse." Mantis replied," I already feel that way, but we do need to save them." Viper then said,"What's alittle bit of tough training compared to losing our friends?"

They all then went up to DB, who was still thinking. Viper said to him,"We are ready to continue." DB turned around and said,"You sure? You still have thre minutes left." "We're sure. We need to save our friends." "Alright."

They went to training again, sining the same song. They were training until the sun was about to go down. DB then said,"That's enough for today. We will get some supper, then go to bed." He turned around and said to the informant,"Get some food ready for us." The informant replied,"Okay. I don't think the Furious Five will want anything though." "Why not?" "They're asleep." DB turned back around and sure enough, they had all collapsed. DB just gave a little smile. He walked off a little ways and started to do some of his own training. It wasn't like he had given to the furious five. He was slowly moving his arms and legs. It really looked like he was fighting in slow motion. As he was doing this, he remembered the words of his old ninja master. _"If you don't have enough control to move slowly with attacks, you will never be able to control a fight." _ It pained him to remember these words, because it brought back the memery of his master's death. A death that came from protecting him. He could remember the scene vividly. This time, though, he noticed something different. He noticed who was hiding in the shadows, something he had never seen before when he recalled the scene. He fell to his knees when he seen this. He started to cry.

The informant was patroling when he seen DB crying. He wnt up to him and asked,"What is it?" DB said,"I know who organized the attack that led to the death of my master." The ibformant replied,"I thought we already knew who it was." DB shook his head no," It was an attack from the inside. It was my master's best friend, who had been an assisstant teacher to me. That also explains why we have never seen him again and we also never found a body." That wasn't what had scared him the most. He was most scared that ot meant The Informant was found.

Just then Shifu came out to where they were. DB said,"Master Shifu! Did you get the ninjas?" "Yes. They are all here." "Good, now they can help me train the furious Five. "

They went to where the Furious Five were sleeping. DB yelled,"WAKE UP!" This startled the Furious Five. They all jumped up, Mantis landed on Monkey's head and because of the way Crane and Viper had been sleeping, they were just inches away from each other's lips. They quivkly turned away and were blushing. Monkey rubbed his eyes and said,"What's the big idea?" DB said,"My ninjas are here to help. Now you can train with them. But before we get started let me open up a portal." DB then opened a portal to another dimension. He then said,"In this dimmension, You can be in there for fifty years, and it would only be a couple of minutes in this dimmension. You won't age, though." Crane then said," Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" DB replied,"I can't go through it and these guys are not good at training. So, I will send you through with good trainers, when you get back, I will continue to train you my way." One of the ninjas said,"You have been training them _your_ way? You should know that they couldn't take it. None of us had an easy time with the way you were training." DB replied,"Why do you think I'm sending them with you guys?" The ninjas then just gave a nod showing they understood. Then, the ninja trainers came forward and took the Kung fu warriors through the portal to train.

DB then looked at the informant and said, "Draw up the map of their base." "Alright."

**I'm sorry that you don't get to see inside the portals, but I don't want to go outside of here. Besides, some of the dimmensions aren't any fun. Sorry about putting in the wrong chapter and thanks to those who noticed.**


	9. The Plan

**If you're still into this, it is because I have used it to control your mind. Not really, it's just because I'm awesome.**

After a few minutes, The Informant had drawn up the base in the dirt and the Furious Five and Master Shifu Came back through the portal. DB said,"You know enough to be able to survive. Also, I will have more people come and help from multiple dimmensions. Now, The Informant has drawn up the base in the dirt. We will make a plan from that."

The Informant grabbed a stick and used it to point things out as he spoke,"Okay. Po is being held here and Master Tigress is being held here. They have new weapons in this building and many of them were moldeled after Da Vinci. I know you don't know who that is, but bear with me. Now, these X's are where gaurds are, mostly male, only this one is female. The leader is here, don't know who he is. They have all of their spare weapons here. So, Do you have a plan?" DB thought a moment and said,"Yes. Let me see that stick. If my hunch is right, I know who the leader is. Now, if he found out about The Informant, he would move Po and Tigress to the weapon storages and put ninjas in the cells. So, here's the plan. We will have some ninjas and Viper disguised as the greatest fear of any ninja." All the ninjas shuttered at that thought. Viper asked,"What is the greatest fear of a ninja?" DB answered, "A ninja of love." Mantis and monkey started to snicker. DB shot daggers at them. They shut up. DB said sternly,"It is not a laughing matter. A ninja of love will hunt down the one they love untill the one they love is dead, they are dead- which rarley happens- or the one they love except their love. I have two after me and both of them can open portals. I just hope they don't find me. Anyway, back to the plan. Once the gaurds leave their post or are seduced and then killed we will go in. Now, we will split into four groups. Two of the groups will go to the cells. The other two will go to the weapon storages. The groups to the weapon storages will do some demolition with the help of some technology from other dimmensions. Then, the group or groups who find Po and Tigress will take them back to the Jade Palace. The rest will fight the ninjas. We need to make sure to get their leader. If you cut off the head,The body will die. I will want to see if my hunch is right about who it is, so I will stay to fight no matter what."

After he finished speaking the plan, he got up and opened some portals. He then pointed at some ninjas and motioned for them to come near. He said, "Alright, when you're in these dimmensions, just let them know that DB sent you, tell them what you need, then come back with as many as possible." They all said,"Yes, Sir," and then left. There was one portal no one went into and he motioned for the Informant to come forward. He then said,"Since you are a part of the other group I lead, You will get them. Make sure you get Grundi and as many weapons as you can, preferably explosive." "Yes, Sir." Before he left, DB said,"You are a true friend, now go." With that, he left. Crane said,"Who is Grundi?" DB replied," He's more of a what. He was an experiment that went wrong. He is strong, stupid, and does whatever I ask. He was just going to be come strong, but something went wrong. There are advantages, though. Now, let's get to training my way. " All the ninjas threw down smoke bombs and disappeared. The Furious Five and Shifu were left. The Furious Five looked scared, but Shifu asked, "What's wrong with that?" DB smiled evilly.

**Can you believe this isn't even what I was planning to do from the beginning. I'm still gonna put it back to my original plan.**


	10. The army and irony

**New chapter.**

The Furious Five and Shifu were sweating, out of breath. Shifu said,"That's why it's so bad. Why were you getting tougher near the end?" "I figured I had taken it easy on you guys long enough." Shifu looked at him wide-eyed and said,"That was easy in the beginning?!" The Furious Five said,"Yes." Shifu then said, with a slight smile,"I don't ever want to hear you complain about my training again." DB chuckled and said," Alright, now for the hard part." They all looked at him with expressions that said,"Seriously?" DB smiled at their faces and said,"It may seem easier, but it's not."

DB then closed his eyes and got into his battle stance. He then did the training he had done before, where it looked like he was doing slow motion fighting. The Five and Shifu were looking at him wondering why he thought this was harder training. Monkey was the first to speak saying,"How is that harder?" DB smiled and said,"With the speed you are use to, it will be hard for you to slow yourselves down. It was hard for me and everyone else when they first went through this. This is also a very important lesson. You see: If you cannot control yourself to go slow, you will not be able to control the way the battle will go." Monkey confidently said,"I'll show you how easy it is." DB stopped and said, with a smile, "Very well, show us."

DB stepped back, allowing Monkey to go forwards. Monkey got into his battle stance. He started fighting like it was an actual battle. DB stopped himand said,"Too fast. Try again." Monket tried it again, and again, and again. DB said,"Alright. " He turned around then turned back with weights. He said,"These will help you slow down." He was right. Monkey couldn't even move. DB then got lighter ones that Monkey could move in. He could not go fast. After about fifteen minutes, DB got llighter ones out and put them on him. He still moved slow. Every fifteen minutes, the weights got lighter until there were no more. DB smiled and said, "Now, move fast again." Monkey easily moved with speed. DB then said,"Slow now." He immediatly went back to moving slowly. DB then said,"Good, now you are finished." Monkey then collapsed and said,"He was right. It's much harder." DB chuckled and then brought out weights for the rest and went through the same process.

As they finished, a ninja came through a portal. He said," I have the ones willing to help." DB said,"Good. Let me see who they are." The first one came saying,"What's up DB, I haven't seen you in a while why's that?" DB shook his head, pinched the bridge of his nose and said,"Not important, just know while you're here, You're Mr.A." Mr. A then said,"COOL! A new name. Also, I'm the-" He was stopped by a punch from DB. DB then said,"No, I'm the hero. So shut up!" This was the first time even the ninja had seen this level of annoyance fro DB. Mr. A then looked at himself in a mirror. He was a Grizzly bear with glasses. He was fully grown and he was actually a bit bigger than most grizzly bears. He wore a brown jacket that had a star on the left side of it. Mr. A then said,"I look different, but I still have my jacket. Strange." Then, A polar bear stepped out. He said in kind of a nervous tone,"Hi. I'm his brother." He pointed at Mr. A. DB then said,"Here, we'll call you Mr.C." Mr.C replied,"Okay." DB then looked at the Five and said,"He is often never seen or mistaken for his brother. There is less difference between them there. He also isn't as annoying as Mr. A." Then a Cheery Owl stepped through holding a plate of spagetti. He then said,"DB it is so nice to see you." "Good to see you to. Now no offence, but please go back unless you wish to die, the ninjas will only kill you quicker when you start waving your white flag." DB then turned to the five and said,"He has a white flag wherever he goes. He is a wimp. He's a good friend, but not a good fighter. Nor is his twin brother." The owl then looked very sad. DB couldn't stand it, so he said,"Fine you can stay, We'll call you Mr.I." Mr.I then went and hugged DB saying, "YAY. Now I'll try not to disappoint you to much." DB sighed, looked up and seen a Lion satnding there in a millitary uniform. DB then put his hand out. The Lion did the same."Hello DB. Nice to see you again." "Nice to see you to. You'll be called Mr. G. Make sure your best friend over there doesn't get hurt." Mr. G said,"Sure thing," as he looked over at Mr. I. Then a wolf in a white shirt and blank expression came through. DB smiled and said,"Hello, again. Here, you will be called Mr. J." He replied in a very monotone voice,"Very well. I have missed you." "Same here." He then wited for the nest one, which was a skinny panda in green clothes. He had a pony tail as well. DB smiled and said,"You will be very useful. So how are things, Mr.C" He was a little off gaurd by the Mr.C, but then shruuged it off and said,"It has been very good. I see you all have met my younger brother." He was pointing at Mr.J. The five were confused on how they could be his older brother. DB then said," Mr. C, not everyone whom you call you're younger sibling feels the same, and Mr. J is one of them." Then, a Snow Leopard wearing a scarf and a long coat came through the portal smiling. DB shuddered and said," Hello. while you're here, you are Mr. R. You scare me. Not right now, though, but other times, you have." Mr.R smiled and said,"Sorry, I never meant to." Just then, another snow leapard jumped out onto himand said,"MINE!" DB then hid behind the Five and said,"She sacres me more. she will be good to have along. just make sure she stays away from me!" The Five knew to be scared of her, though they didn't know why. Then, armies came out of the portal. DB then said,"So, that's the last of them?" "yes," was the reply from the ninja. DB sighed , as he hoped there had been more. Then another ninja came out of his portal and said,"No one had enough guts." Just before the portal closed, a tomato hit him. Mr. I said,"Now, if i get some more ingredients, I can make-" He was cut off by DB, who said,"Don't even think about it." The informant came through his and said,"It will be a while before Grundi comes, but the rest are here." Then an army of people came through. they were all different kinds of animals. A mountain lion came up to him, saluted and said,"Sir!" DB said,"Adese, soldier. you know that I have said you don't need to do that. Do you have what the informant told you to bring?" "Yes and lots of them, Sir!" "Call me sir again, and you will be demoted to the lowest rank." "Y-Yes Si- I mean DB.""Much better. You're dissmissed." DB was getting stressed. Another ninja came through and said,"I have half of the group with me." "Good enough." then an army of lionesses came through. But, No lion. DB looked confused as the portal closed and said,"Niether one of the lions came?" "They said that they needed to stay there to prtect their pride." "I see. I expected at least one of them with about half of their pride. So, I was close." One portal remained. Then, the nija came out saying,"They ALL agreed.!" DB was a little surprised, but then thought about it and, it seemed logical then. Soon a bunch of people that looked like DB came through. Master Shifu said," Are all of these used to be you?" DB said with a smile,"No. There is just a dimmension filled with me's." Then, the last one came through. There were only about one hundred of him. DB then looked at the ninja and said,"You said they all agreed?" The ninja rwplied,"Yes, but only these were able to fight." As everyone started looking at them, they noticed slgiht differences between them and DB. DB then said,"Alright, I will seperate you to go with one of these four of the Furious Five by handing you their picture." The ninjas handed out the papers. DB then said, Alright, those of you with Vipers picture, come forward." They did. DB said, "Alright, I will be leading that group until Master Viper is done with the first part of the mission." They all nodded. DB then cleared his throat and said,"Alright, the Furious Five know the plan, so just listen to them." They all nodded. DB then said,"Alright, let's move out!" They all went to their asigned leaders.

When they all split up, the ones dressed up as ninjas of love went in first. DB said, "This is so great. Ninjas are so scared of ninjas of love. Even more scared than I am of Mr.R's sister." He then held up five fingers and started putting them down one at a time. When he got to one, he pointed in the direction of the ninjas, and as he did, one went running past them. DB started laughing, but not for long. A heart shaped shurukin landed right by his head. He immediatly was scared and said,"Oh, no." then, another one landed on the other side of his head. He then pulled them out to look at it. He immediatly got even ore scared and it seemed like he was going to cry as he said,"Oh ,no no no no no no no no no noooo." He then pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it down and disappeared. After he did, two hawks dressed in pink ninja outfits hung upside down and said said,"I love the way he does that." They then ran after him. Mr. I said,"They must really be scary if they can scare him." Then Viper returned and said alright DB. Where is DB." One of the ninjas said,"Irony struck. He is being chased by the two ninjas of love that are after him." "Viper frowned and said,"Oh well, we'll just have to attack with out him. If you are not good at sneaking, stay here until you hear explosions." they all nodded and some folowed her.

**The end of this chapter. I know. suspense. Be patient little grasshopper, it will be revealled to you. The caterpillar does not rush to get out of his cacoon. Cousre part of the reason for that is because while he's there, he won't be prey for birds and he doesn't have long after he comes out o live, so I wouldn't rush either. Just in ase, I'm putting this again,"I only own my characters." No idea why i put it in quotations and you are probavly tired of reading this, so adios my readers. Stay in school until you graduate college.**


	11. The Battle Commences

**This is ****still**** not near the main reason why I started writng this story. So, I guess there are going to be two of everything to the plot of a story.**

The groups silently made it to their destinations. At the first weapons facility, they opened the door to find only weapons. The soldiers from DB's dimmension silently walked in and placed explosives with timers and remote detonaters. They walked out and put a thumbs up. At the second weapons facility, they found Po and Tigress, both were too weak to do anything. They also found weapons that made Shen's look harmless. Viper was the leader of that group. She pointed to two people that looked like DB and said,"Take them to the Jade Palace." They both nodded. They easily picked both of them up and carried them off. Then the soldiers that were with her took out explosives and threw them in. Everyone ran to a safe distance to watch it. It exploded with a large fireball, then everthing went inside a black hole and disappeared. Then another explosion went off at the other weapons facility. Then, all the armies came running in and at the right time to, because at the cells, DB's suspicions were right many ninjas were in there and started attacking. More ninjas came out to fight, as well. The armies were clashing. Both sides were losing a few. Mr. I was waving his whit flag saying,"Please don't hurt me!" Over and over. Mr. G had to pull him away from a ninja attack many times.

_**With DB**_

DB was running away from the two ninjas of love after him. One dropped down in front of him. He screamed and changed direction. He knew he couldn't keep running. He had to help his friends, but he was being chased by two maniacs that wanted him. He tried climb a tree so he would be able to move quicker, but the tree was cut down. He eventually made it to a cliff. He was cornered there. One was above him the other was blocking the way out. He knew he was done for. They came in real close. One of them put her body real close to him and said in a loving tone,"Don't worry. We won't kill you. You just have to marry one of us eventually. So, why not make the suffering end and chose one of us." DB sighed and started to think. He knew he couldn't get out of here and he knew his friends would not have much of aa chance without him. He then came up with an idea. He said,"Look, I will not marry either one of you because I only know you from the times you scare me to a point that I almost wet myself. If you two help me, I will go on a date with both of you seperatly. Then, if I find one of you attractive enough, I will eventually marry that one." They both giggled with excitement, and DB was mentally kicking himself because he knew he would regret it. They then said,"Okay, you sexy thing." DB was blushing and shaking his head with annoyance at the same time. He sighed as they headed out. They stopped by where the one portal was left. He started to hear something big coming through. He smiled as he knew Grundi was almost there.

_**With the fight**_

The army that DB asembled was fighting back with great strength, even though they were outmatched. Each time a ninja came close to Mr. R from behind, his sister would kill them and say,"MINE!" So, they all stopped trying to do so. Mr. I just sat waving his white flag up against a tree. The ninjas had decided that they would save him for last. they were all surprised at the skill of Mr. C. He just had cooking utensils and was beating several ninjas. The Informant knew they were losing and they needed DB to return. That's exactly what happened. They all stopped when they seen he was riding a huge elephant. He said,"This is Grundi." Grundi said,"Hi. Me follow little boss man everywhere me can. Me like bossman. He nice." DB smiled and said,"Yes. Now fight the ninjas that do not have anything shiny." Grundi said,"Okay." He started walking towards them. The enemy ninjas tried throwing shurukens at him. Nothing. They tried stabbing him with their ninja swords. Nothing they tried slicing him with katanas. Nothing. Grundi then just put his hand down. They all lost footing. He then stepped on a few and punched a few. DB then yelled,"Fight!" They did, along with the two ninjas of love. This confused a few ninjas. DB stopped when he seen a blur fighting the enemy ninjas. The Informant went next to him and asked," Why did you stop fighting?" DB said,"Well," He kicked a few ninjas away and continued," I have three questions:One, How is Tai Lung here? Two, Why is he fighting with us? Three, How is he able to move that fast now?" An answer came saying," You know what they say, never look a gift horse in the mouth." DB said,"I never thought you would be one to say that, Informant." The Informant said,"I didn't, he did." He was pointing down at a small bat. DB said,"How did you get here? I never opened a portal to your dimmension. No matter You're going back." He opened a portal and dropped the bat in it. It then closed. DB noticed they were winning. He said,"I'm going to face their leader." He then ran off toward the tower in the middle of the camp. The informant decided to quickly finish this. So, he moved his arms slowly and eventually got to where he wanted moving quicker than light. He quickly took care of the ninjas. He knew that the move was dangerous because it could kill the one using it if it was used too long. He began feeling weak as he finished them off. He knew he had to stop. He then stopped moving. He moved in the opposite way to start it. He then collapsed as the move ended. Everyone looked at the defeated ninjas. They then seen the informant laying on the ground. Viper went up to him and said,"Are you okay?" He said,"Ya, but DB needs help, he is going to the leader." They all started heading there. They had just seen him ebter a few seconds before they entered. They seen all the stairs, but not him. Then one of the ninjas said,"He went up the ninja way. Copy us." He then started leaping from one side to another going up quickly the rest that could did. crane took up the Five and Shifu and the rest used the stairs. The Informant had gotten up and sarted wlking slowly to the tower.

DB entered the throne room. He looked at the man in the center with anger in his eyes. the throne had been destroyed. DB was breathing angrily. Just before he said something, The others started coming through where he had. He looked at them and they seen the anger in his eyes. The man in the center chuckled evily and said,"So, you weren't brave enough to fight me alone. How unlike you." DB looked back at him as the last of them came up and said,"Before I beat your-, TELL ME WHY!" Everyone was in shock. They had never heard himuse words like that. Not even the ninjas. The man said,"Wow. you must really be angry to use that language. You didn't even use it when your master was killed. I must say I am amazed." DB only got angrier and screamed,"SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHY!" The man chuckled and said,"Very well. I led them in the attack so I could be the best. With you quickly becoming as good as your master, I knew I couldn't be the best with you two. So I ordered the strike. I had them fight more, but I told them their main priority was you two. The look of fear in your eye as you had never seen a fight like that in the camp before was so great. It even helped to kill your master because you were frozen in fear. I hated what happened after we had killed him. you fought back with such great strength. You were the reason you guys won. You got a new master that was the new best. How I envied the speed you surpased him, me, and then even the one that was currently in charge. I eventually had him killed. You took over and we were on the losing end ever since. Now, since you're angry, I have a chance to beat you!" DB saaid,"Very well. You may try, but you... will... FAIL!" DB was still very angry.

The man just pulled out his katana. DB did something that was not expected by anyone. He pulled out a naginata that had two spikes on the end pointing opposite ways. The man said,"I thought that you would use a katana since it is your favorite weapon." DB simply stated," I would, but I have been saving this for the man who ordered the attack and caused the death of my master." Though you couldn't see it because of the mask, DB was crying through anger. His face would have also shown it. The man thought that DB would wait for him to attack. But he didn't. He went towards him with such a great speed, no one even noticed it. Viper tried to go to stop DB from doing something he would regret, but was stopped by master Shifu who said,"He must chose what is right on his own." Viper shook her head yes then watched in horror. DB had pushed him to the wall. Before he could recover, DB hit him with the flat side of the naginata. He got up and blocked the blade. DB then turned his naginata so that one of the spikes would cut his leg. After that, h hit him with the bottom of the naginata sending back towards the others. DB then came on him, threw him up, jumped kicked him across the room and before he hit the other wall, DB came and kicked him downwards as hard as he could. DB landed a few feet away. He turned and looked at him. His leg was bleeding badly. Usually DB would ask if they wanted to surrender, but he didn't which shocked all that knew he did that. He rushed the man again, this time, he used a spike to slice his gut. Before DB did more than raming the spike in him, he hit it away and blocked the oncoming blade. He kicked DB but had no effect. So he tried slicing at him only to be dodged. DB then kicked him onto the ground. He started kicking him over and over. He stopped when he was coughing up blood. DB kicked away his katana. He lifted up his naginata to jam it into him and deliver the kill shot. Before he could, someone shouted,"NOOOO!" They all turned to see it was the Informant. He collapsed. This brought DB out of his bloodthristy mind. He went up to him and said,"What's wrong?" The Informant simply said,"I cannot let you turn against who you truly are. A caring person who will do what is right, even when the world is telling him to do otherwise. I had used a deadly move to get everyone up here to keep you from doing what you would regret. I did not want you to turn your back on who you truly are." DB was then crying from the fact he had turned his back on his true self. He then said,"If you hadn't of stopped me, I may have changed forever. Also, I think this is the only dimmension that you're taller than me." Everyone laughed at that statement. The man that DB had been fighting had gotten up and went over to him without anyone knowing and was about to slice DB with his katana. Viper yelled"NOOOO!" DB looked. He knew he couldn't grab his weapons in time and neither could anyone else, so he awaited his death, but it never came. Tai Lung had caught the blade and broke it. No one had noticed him but DB and the informant. DB asked,"Why did you save me and fight alongside us?" Tai Lung sighed and said," I was given another chance. A chance to change my ways. When I seen that you had assembled theses guys and was getting ready to fight, I decided to secretly join in on the training so I could help. I waited until the battle was well underway before I joined in." DB said,"I never even noticed you though." Tai Lung replied,"That is because I was still in spirit while you were training. I did not come out until I was ready to fight." Shifu said,"I will gladly except you back in the Jade Palace, though I will have to explin it to Po and Tigress." Tai Lung said,"Why weren't they here, anyways?" DB said,"This was a resue mission for them." Just then, DB threw a knife right beside tai Lung, because he was about to be attack with DB's naginata. DB then went and grabbed the naginata, took a timed bomb and strapped it on the naginata. He set the tmer for one minute. They all got out in time. The bomb exploded, and the tower fell. One of the ninjas asked,"Why did you destroy the naginata?" DB sighed and said,"I don't want to remember the other side of me." They all started walikng away." The two ninjas of love then went beside DB and said,"So, where are we going for the dates?" Everyone looked at him. He sighed and said,"I agreed to go on a date with each of them for there help." He then opened up the portals and those that survived went to their dimmensions, all of them telling DB the same thing,"Visit us soon." DB replied with,"I'll start visiting you as soon as my time is done here. We have a lot to catch up on." The portals closed. It was only the Five, Shifu, Tai Lung, DB, and the two ninjas of love. DB threw down a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared, he was in his original clothes. The two ninjas of love sighed in love. Monkey and Mantis were snickering, trying not to bust out laughing, both received head slaps from Viper while crane shook his head at the immaturaty of the two. Tai Lung and Shifu chuckled at the scene. DB, he was just mentaly kicking himself in the butt because of the agreement he had made. They all started their journey back to the Valley of Peace. They were all tired when they had reached the Jade Palace, so they all went to sleep. The ninjas of love slept with DB with the permission of Shifu. Monkey and Mantis started to laugh, but were cut short when one of the ninjas of love said,"Laugh and I'll kill you tomorrow because I'm too tired tonight. Tai Lung's Room was right next to DB's. Only DB knew that Tigress and Po had been put into Tigress's room. He also knew nothing happened.

**At the battle scene**

Among the ruble of the tower, the tip of Db's naginata was sticking up. It started to move. Then, the man DB had been fighting stood up. His outfit was stained with blood and cut in many places. His mask was gone, revealing that he was a vulure. He said,"I will kill you if it is the last thing I do." He then heard a voice behind him say,"You want him dead, I want the inhabitants at the Jade Palace dead and the title of Dragon Warrior. We both have great skill. i have an army. We can help each other." He turned to see it was a muscular coyote. He smiled and said,"You have a deal. As long as I get to kill him." They both smiled evily.

**That's the end of this chapter. Next one's coming coming as soon as tomorrow and as late as... never. But, I will be making it. May God be with you.**


	12. the Day Off

**New Chapter, also, we are getting back to the purpose of me writing this story. Hopefully, I don't go off on another rabbit trail, putting another plot line in here, guess it'll make the story longer.**

The next morning the morning gong rang, only the ninjas of love awoke to see what the noise was. When they realized it was nothing, they went back to bed. DB woke up about half an hour later. He looked to both of his sides and started to freak out, until he remembered the deal they had made. He then looked at the two of them with their arms around him. He sighed, mentally kicked himself a few times, and got out of bed. He decided to go into town to get some breakfast and to buy clothes for the ninjas of love because he knew they didn't bring anyother clothes. Shifu woke up half an hour after DB. He realized what time it was, but decided the students deserved a few more hours of sleep and the day off. He went to the Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom to meditate. In Tigress's room, Po was the first to wake up. The first thing he noticed was he wasn't in his room. Next, he noticed Tigress was cuddled next to him. He tried to leave, but she began to dig her claws in. He decided to just go back to sleep so that he wouldn't disturb Tigress. Tai Lung woke up and decided to go to the kitchen. He found that there was nothing prepared. He couldn't cook and he knew he couldn't go down to the valley because everyone would be scared of him. He decided to try his hand at cooking. That woke everyone up, except Tigress. She just dug her claws deeper into Po. This woke him up even more. He yelled in pain, which finally woke up Tigress. When she seen that she was sleeping next to Po, she screamed and quickly got up. A few seconds later, everyone was at Tigress's door ready to fight. Monkey and Mantis were chuckeling that Po and Tigress were in the same room. Tai Lung was simply staring wondering if those two had gotten together while he was gone. Crane asked,"Why were you two in the same room?" Shifu was the one to reply,"I would say they were put there when they were brought back here." Tigress and Po both sighed in relief. They were glad they were in the same room, but nervous about how they would explain it. Tai Lung just shrugged and headed back to the kitchen. Just then, it hit Tigress and Po that Tai Lung was there. Shifu seen this and said,"Don't worry, he means no harm. He helped us save you. Now, where is DB? I wish to tell him, we have time off today." And almost as if on cue, DB walked in to the sleeping quarters and said,"Really?" Shifu replied,"Yes." The two ninjas of love got on both sides of DB and sighed lovingly. DB said," I knew I would regret this. Anyways, I bought both of you new outfits to where since I knew neither of you had other clothes." He brought out two outfits from behind him. They both squeeled with excitment and went into DB's room. He just sighed heavily. Mantis and Monkey satarted to giggle getting slapped by Viper. They all proceeded to go towards the Kitchen to get something to eat. They came to see Shifu staring Wide-eyed at a huge mess being cleaned up by Tai Lung. The others also stared at it. Tai Lung sighed heavily while cleaned and said,"Let's just get something from the valley to eat." DB simply said,"You destroyed the stove, so we kinda have to."

Just then, the two dates that DB had came out with the outfits on, which were identical blue dresses that were just below the knee with a black trim around the bottom. The both had a lily behind opposite ears. They were both very attractive snow leopards. Everyone was just staring at them. Monkey said,"Why wouldn't you want to date these two?" DB simply sighed. Tai Lung then asked,"Wait, you didn't want to go out with them?" "No, but if you knew everything that I know about ninjas of love, you would understand. Alright, which one of you wants to be on a date with me first?" The one on the right took the oppurtunity. DB left with her sayign,"Pray I make it back alive." The rest got ready to head to the valley. Tai lung made sure no one could tell anything about him.

They all went to 's noodle shop for breakfast. When seen them all, he came out and said,"Ah, how nice of you all to visit, and who are these two with you?" Shifu replied," These are new inhabitants at the Jade Palace, but she is only temporary." nodded and said," So, what brings you all down here?" Monkey poited at Tai Lung and said,"He tried to cook something and destroyed the stove." Mr. Ping simply smiled and said,"Oh, that's quite alright what is his name?" Viper answered saying,"He just said to call him T. He doesn't talk to much." "Very well. What will it be?" They all said,"Secret ingredient soups." smiled, went to the kitchen and brought out some bowls of his secret ingredient soup. "Enjoy."

When they were all done Shifu brought out the money. Mr. Ping smiled and handing him back a few coins saying,"There will be no charge for...Tai Lung." Everyone sitting at the table were surprised to hear that he knew. Mr. Ping chuckled and said,"Come on. I heard about somone with great fighting skills coming from nowhere to help you guys out, he came in here hiding everything about him, and I seen him walking with you last night." They then proceeded to leave. As they did, DB returned with the snow leapard on his arm. It was obvious he didn't like hs time. He then said,"You turn." As he did, he opened a portal and the first ninja of love left. The other one left with DB. As they were leaving, DB held up a sign saying,"Help Me." Then, Master Shifu looked at his students and said,"You may now do as you please." He left with Tai Lung to the jade palace, Monkey and Mantis left for games and food, Viper and Crane left for the stores, and Po and Tigress stood there. Po finally said,"You want to look around?" "Sure."

After about an hour, Po and Tigress were sitting down on a bench. Tigress was about to tell Po how she felt, when DB returned with cuts and bruises, his clothes ripped, and him in a state of fear. He sat down next to them, just holding himself. Tigress tried to put a hand on him to calm him, but he jumped. He said,"I never want to be through that again." The other two jst looked at him wondering what happened. Shortly, a portal opened, making DB hide behind the bench. His master came through. DB sighed in relief. His master laughed and said,"Let me guess, you made a deal with the ninjas of love, and the second one tried to get to know you a little _too_ well." Po and Tigress then understood when DB shook his head yes. His master then said,"We need to get the ceremony ready." DB said, still shaking,"Let's head up to the Jade Palace." They all then headed towards the Jade Palace. Little did they know someone had been wathcing them. The person said," What cereony?" He then followed them.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Tai Lung's Lesson

**I wasn't going to write anything today, but I read somebody's fanfic and got inspired to write, so, thank him if you get a chance and if you find out who it is.**

They made it up to the palace in the evening. Everyone had returned. They went to the kitchen, and before Po could start cooking, DB stepped in and said,"I'll cook tonight." Po started,"You just had a long time enemy ninja group defeated. I think-" DB quickly responded with,"Which is why I'm cooking. To thank you guys for all your help, and it is also as kind of a brbe to let Shifu have the ceremony be here." A slight smile was on DB's face. Shifu's ear twitched. Shifu then said,"How big does this Ceremony need to be?" Db's master replied,"It doesn't have to be anything big, just as long as all the members of this group are there. Also we actually prefer it to be as small as possible." Shifu said,"Very well. If the food is good, it may be held here." DB sighed a huge sigh of relief and got to cooking.

The cooking seemed more like a war raging on. DB's master leaned to Shifu and said,"It always looks like this, but it ends up being good. There was only one time that it didn't look like this and everyone puked from the taste. But, It did give the sense of taste back to someone with out taste, too bad it made him puke from the taste."

After about thirty minutes, everything was covered with all sorts of ingredients, excluding those sitting at the table. Shifu's ear twitched again as the food was passed about. DB was too nervous to eat. Shifu smiled as he ate. DB was just watching. After they were done, Mantis said,"You should cook from now on." DB shook his head no and said,"Sorry, one time thing." In his mind he was thinking,_ "If I had more of my secret ingredient, then yes." _Shifu sighed and said," It is incredibly good, even better than Po's, so after you clean everything up, my answer is yes." DB sighed in relief again.

He then ate what was left and started cleaning as soon as everyone was gone. He finished in about five seconds. Po had walked right back in and said,"How did you make those?" DB simply smiled and said,"You have your secret ingredient, I have mine." He just walked past Po to go to bed.

When DB reached his room, he thought through the events of the day and shuddered when it got to the date with the second ninja of love. Little did he know, Tai Lung had come in behind him. DB was just thining about how he narrowly escaped when Tai Lung said,"Rough day?" DB simply roundhouse kicked him across the hall into the room across from his. Tai Lung slowly stood up rubbing his head with DB going over towards him along with Po, the Five, DB's master and Shifu. DB chuckled and said, "Never try to sneak up on a ninja. Because, as soon as they hear a sound, you now know what happens." Tai Lung rubbed his head saying,"Ya." He then punched DB in the jaw, sending him across the same hallway and said,"That is what happens when you kick me in the face." DB simply responded by saying,"Do you wanna settle this with a spar session, tonight?" "Gladly."

They all headed towards the same area wher Po became Dragon Warrior. The moon was shining full and bright. Mantis and Monkey were betting on the outcome while snickering. Soon, evryone had a bet. Po said DB would end up throwing Tai Lung down the steps. Mantis said Tai Lung would win, just wanting to take a long shot. Tigress said DB would end up putting him half through a wall. Crane bet DB would throw him into Tai Lung's room. Viper said DB would simply knock him out. Shifu bet DB would use the Wu Xi finger hold and DB's master said he would do all of them except letting Tai Lung win.

Tai Lung and DB went to opposite sides of the ring. They got into battle positions and Shifu snapped his fingers. Tai Lung didn't know how DB would attack, so he waited for DB to make the first move. He didn't. So, DB started taunting saying,"Awwww, is de poor little kitty just big ole' scardy cat. Awww." He started making little pouty faces. That was ore than enough. Tai Lung lunged at him, which was easily evaded. Tai Lung turned around to see DB still making one of those pouty faces. Tai Lung growled and charged again. This time, he was blocked. He started just blocking all of Tai Lung's attacks. As soon as an opening showed itself, DB took it. Tai Lung was hlaf through the wall. DB puuled himout, just to be punched in the face. DB smiled and said,"Ohhh, this kitty's got a little bit of a fight in him." Tai Lung charged him again. This time, DB just grabbed his hand and did the Wu Xi finnger hold(or so everyone thought) Tai Lung growled and said,"Does everyone just learn the Wu Xi finger hold?" DB smiled and said,"No, I still haven't." Before Tai Lung could grasp what happened, he was thrown down the Thousand Steps. As he was tumbling down he said," I... Give... Up!" DB turned around and smiled saying,"Sorry, I just couldn't have anyone win." They all just shook their heads. Shifu then said,"Off to bed. there are big things tomorrow."

DB went to his room and started to write a letter. When he was finished, He stepped outside to find Tai Lung walking in pain to his room. Tai Lung then asked,"What is this ceremony?" DB smiled and said,"You see, one of the groups I'm with is all about the protection of a crystal, known as the crystal of life. If someon dies, you use the crystal, they come back to life, but they have eternal life, which is actually very terrible. Anyways, once every hundred years, a new person is chosen as the protector of the crystal. They chose how it will be protected for the next hundered years. Unfortunately, this means that the crystal of death has to be found and, since I can;t leace this dimmension, that means that it is in this dimmension." Tai Lung didn't understand about the dimmensions and all but he was more concerned about what the crystal of death was. DB, being able to read peoples thoughts because of sensative hearing that allowed him to hear the electrical impulses in the brain and putting them into words, said,"Okay, there are many dimmensions, which is what portals are for. I haven't found them all, but I found several through part of the reason why I'm here. I'm stuck here because, long story short, I disobeyed someone you should never disobey. Course, many a times, when you disobey, he doesn't give this harsh of a punishment if you let him be in charge of your life. Don't ask, about any of this. The crystal of death makes zombies that obey you. Not saying the nasty side effect. I have to destroy it before it is used by the wrong person. It happens in a hundred year cycle all the time. Now that is all I will say. Ah, Zeng. I have a message for you to deliver." Tai Lung turned around to see Zeng. Zeng was still scared of Tai Lung, but not while DB was there. Zeng said, "Yes, who is it for?" DB whispered it in his ear. Zeng asked, "Why?" DB whispered something again, to which Zeng said,"Can you-" DB whispered again. Zeng gave up and flew off with the message. Tai Lung asked,"Who is the message for?" DB smiled and said,"That is between me, Zeng, and the recipient." Tai Lung asked,"Why are you sending the message?" "That is between me and Maste Shifu. Goodnight." DB smiled as he knew that he had some more plans on getting Tigress to tell Po that she loved him.

**Well, that took less time than I expected. My laptops power is almost gone, so I gotta go. PASTA! Sorry, I just had a litlle of another show come out. Bye.**


	14. DB's Plan and the preparations

**This one is all about preparing for the ceremony and DB trying to get Tigress to tell Po her love for him.**

The morning gong rang. The students said,"Good morning Master!" DB, though wasn't out. Shifu went to his door and looked in, thinking he was just still tired. DB wasn't there. Shifu said to his students,"We need to find him."

Po went to the kitchen to get the food ready while the rest were looking. The food was already prepared, with the table surrounded by ninjas eating. The cook was DB, but everything was clean. Po asked,"How is this all clean?" DB just pointed to the ninjas. Po then went to find the others. Crane was just outside and Po said,"Tell everyone that he's in here." Thet both left.

Tigress was the next to come to the kitchen. DB said,"Good. I was hoping to see you. I have a couple of plans for you to tell Po. First, You two are gonna be put in the same room. The second one, you'll find out during training." Tigress smiled at her friend who was trying to help her. Little known to them, Tai Lung was right outside the room. Everyone was soon to show up later.

Everyone just sat at free places at the table. They all looked at DB to explain the ninjas. DB finally said,"They were wanting to be at the ceremony and they agreed to help set it up. They need just a few rooms. We are three rooms short though. So, the students will have to share some rooms with each other." Shifu understood what was going on. He knew no one would want to sleep with Po, so he said,"Alright, students, you may choose who you will share a room with." Monkey quickly said,"I GOT MANTIS!" Crane was the next, who said just as quickly," Then ,I'll take Viper." Shifu said,"Very well. Looks like Tigress and Po are going to sleep in the same room. " Shifu had to restrain himself from saying something to show he knew how Tigress felt. Everyone was talking and eventually, DB got up and started taking up the bowls to clean them. As he passed Shifu, he put a note in his lap in a way that no one noticed. Shifu hid the note, just to recieve a look from DB to read it now. He did. He let out a small smile. He then cleared his throat and said,"Alright, While the ninjas are setting up the ceremony, the rest will be sparring. The teams will be Monkey and Mantis, Viper and Crane, DB and Tigress, and Po and Tai Lung. DB and Tigress will go first. Po, I need to speak with you after training." Yes Master." Even the ninjas joined in surprising everyone. The ninjas quickly cleaned up the bowls and headed out to set up the ceremony. The students headed out to spar. When it was only Po and Shifu, Shifu said,"DB has informed me of a specific place in the ceremony and wanted you to be in that place, Dragon Warrior." Po simply said,"That would be AWESOME!" Shifu smiled and said, "Very well. You may go train now." Po headed to the training room.

**In the training room**

DB and Tigress went to the sparring area. They imediatly got into their fighting stances. DB him, but before she hit him, she went to the ground to slide. DB reacted to this by jumping over her. Tigress jumped up and lunged at him, only to be grabbed and swung around in circles. She didn't know what was going on until she seen DB smile. They then heard Po coming down the hall. He said, "Hey, guys. What's up?" Just as he did, DB let go of Tigress and she flew head first towards Po. Their lips were imediatly smashed together, but the joy that Tigress recieved was short lived. DB had thrown her harder than he intended. They smashed up against a wall, knocking Po out and he fell on top of Tigress. She couldn't lift him off of her. So, the Five, DB, and Tai Lung came up to help her by pulling Po off of her. DB said,"Sorry, Tigress." He didn't finish the rest of his thought, as it would show what he was trying to do. Viper then said, worridly,"Are you okay?" "Ya, I'm fine." But, she couldn't stand on her left leg. DB said,"Sit down. Let me look at it." She sat down and let DB look at it. DB gently felt it. He then gently pushed down on an area. She winced in pain. DB shook his head and said,"Leg's broken. Let's get you into your room." She quickly said,"I was planning on being in Po's room." DB then said,"Would you rather have Po in your room or some ninja you don't even know." She replied,"The ninja would be following your orders and wouldn't mind having weapons around him. Po might." DB said,"Alright." He knew that there was no way to make her change her mind.

After they dropped Tigress off, they went back to check on Po. Except DB and Tai Lung. Tai Lung grabbed DB and said,"I know what you are trying to do." Tigress was shocked and wondered how he knew. DB was more concerned with,"Are you going to tell Po?" "No, that is up to Tigress. I'll help with any plan you have." DB smiled and said,"Perfect. I will tell Shifu later. I better check to see how the set up is going. You go train and you try to get some sleep." Tigress nodded and shortly fell asleep. Before DB left, he checked what was in Tigress's room. He just chuckled at the sight, closed the door, and left.

**By the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

The ninjas were quickly getting everything ready. Both of the Masters were watching. Shifu was just surprised at how elaborate everything must be and how every single detail had to be correct, not even a bann'r could be loose or a millimeter low. DB's master was just looking at how precise the ninjas were making it to the traditional way. DB walked up and said,"How are things going?" DB's master smiled and said,"Great. It should be ready by tonight." DB smiled at that, but it soon faded. DB's master seen this and said,"Don't worry, the Informant is resting nicley at his home. Also, I have found the area where the Crystal of Death is." DB was happy. But, a mysterious figure said, "I must tell master, you two keep an eye on them."

**Miles away**

"I will have what I want." The figure laughed maniaclly.


	15. The vision and surprise reunion

**I cut the last one a little shorter than I was intending and I left something out that I was going to put in there, but now I don't remember. Well, here's this chapter. **

DB walked away. He knew that there were people watching them and he knew what they were doing, but he didn't want to tell anyone because he didn't want to have an army come after them. He found Zeng and he motioned for him to come near. DB said,"Was the message successfully sent?" "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't""Good. Now, I need you to make sure that you tell Master Shifu if you see any intruders." Zeng pointed behind DB and said,"Like, HIM!" DB calmly said,"Yes. Like him." DB quickly took out the intruder boar without even looking. DB then said,"There are also less obvious ones. Do not be obvious about telling Master Shifu, otherwise, we may all be captured." Zeng nodded and walked off. DB sighed, knowing that the whole mission to retrieve the Crystal of Death may be compromised.

DB eventually went to the training room and began to train on everything. Tigress was sleeping peacefully while DB was training, but something eventually happened, causing both of them great distress. DB's mind was connected with Tigress's and he seen the dream.

**The dream**

_DB seen a meadow before him and said,"Where am I?" Tigress replied,"I don't know, but I do know that my leg isn't broken." DB said,"Well, my head hurts which means I am in your dream." They looked around. They eventually seen a figure dressed in black. They cautiously aproached. DB asked,"Who are you?" The figure chuckled and said,"I thought you would remember who you defeated so recently." The figure removed the cloak, revealing him to be a vulture. DB looked at him with pure terror and said,"I had destroyed the tower! How can you survive that?!" "Well, I thought you, of all people, wold know nothing is impossible. I also brought your old friend." He brought out the naginata that DB had made for fighting the traitor. DB was in total shock. Before he could react, the vulture said,"I am going to make sure your death is slow and painfull." DB was on the ground. He couldn't move. He seen what looked like zombified hands of different creatures. Tigress asked,"What's going on?" The sky was turning red and creatures were coming out of the ground. Tigress started to fight them, but they just turned to dust and reappeared. Then, the vuture said,"Call me Scavenger." DB said,"Suits you, ya freak a nature." Scavenger shoved one of the spikes into DB and said,"Good bye for good!" He started to drive the spike deeper, and Tigress was being overwelmed by the creatures._

**End dream**

They both screamed while waking up. DB had not noticed the Dragon Warrior, Tai Lung, and The Five standing over him. DB asked,"What happened?" Crane said,"We walked in just as you screammed and fell to your knees and get hit by one of the swinging clubs. Are you okay?" DB replied,"Yes, but we may not be." Tigress had just entered through the doorway while leaning on the wall. Viper said,"Tigress, you need to be in bed." Tigress replied,"No. DB, did you see what I did?" DB just shook his head yes. Po asked,"What did you see?"

DB explained what had happened. Mantis said,"There's no way that guy could be alive. He was crushed under a pile of ruble." DB then said,"Yes, but I have survived worse. He could have survived if..." He trailed off because the thought scared him. Po asked,"If what?" DB took in a deep breath and said,"If the Crystal of life had been used on him, as it has been used on me." They all gasped at the thought. DB ran out to go to the masters.

He reached them and he said to his master,"Master, has anyone had the Crystal of life used on them before you?" DB's master said,"Yes, one. Why?" DB said,"We will need him. Master Shifu, we need to get the training harder, because a big battle will be happening very soon." Master Shifu said,"How soon?" DB shrugged and said,"I don't know, but we will need to train while getting the Crystal of Death." Shifu then said,"How soon will we be leaving?" DB answered," A few weeks, because that is the time needed for me to gain full strength." DB then opened a portal and put his master through.

DB, just got too nervous and got in the fetal position and was rocking back and forth. He knew that there was a way to get those who had the Crystal of Life used on them to die. He just needed to know how. His master then came through a portal with two other people, both holding tablets and scrolls all about the two crystals. The coyote handed his to DB's master and went and hugged DB. The other students were watching and were surprised, as were everyone else except those that just came through the portal. DB said,"Why is this man hugging me?" The coyote put him down and said,"It is so good to finally meet you after only hearing about you and reading about you." DB had a confused look on his face and said,"I think you have me confused with someone else." The coyote said," I may be thousands of years old, but I know when I meet my great great great great great great... How many greats was it again? Anyway, you can just call me grandfather because you are my several greats grandson." DB was shocked, to say the least. Grandfather was looking at him and said,"Hello? Grandson? Are you broken? Yoo Hoo." He was waving his hand in DB's face. He then said while touching him,"Are you- oops." DB fell over, fainted when Grandfather touched him.

When DB awoke, he was in his bed, with everyone around him. His first words were,"Okay, so, did you have the Crystal of Life used on you before or after my master?" Grandfather said," I was the first. The second was the master of your master. If I didn't keep a sight on my grandchildren, I would have gone completly insane." DB then said,"You mean you aren't insane?" Grandfather chuckled and said,"No, but I was the only one who knew of it for the longest time. I have learned every form of fighting throughout the years. I have also been in every war that I was near. I joined the side I thought was right. I even met Jesus, face to face. I was doubting Thomas, but I have changed my name many times. Now, I've only come out for wartime." DB was trying to absorb all this. He was so surprised that his several greats grandfather was actually the first to have the Crystal used on him and was a disciple of Jesus! After DB got a handle on it, he said,"How do you kill somone who has had the Crystal of life used on them?" Grandfather said,"The only way I know of is to have somone sacrifice themselves to permanently destroy it." DB looked on in shock. He didn't know how to handle all this. Grandfather then said,"Well, you need to put on your ceremony outfit." DB smiled as everyone left. He then frowned and looked out his window and said,"You will be killed." He then continued to dress

**Well, next chapter you will see the ceremony and what the letter dealt with.**


	16. The Ceremony and the Letter's Response

**This is taking longer than I expected, but I'm having fun.**

DB came out of his room, dressed completly in black with a cloth covering his face. Everyone else was sitting at the Sacred Peach Tree of heavenly Wisdom waiting for DB to come to the ceremony. Po was dressed in a white cloak with a red sash. His hat was a small white bowl being held up by a little rod. He was not comfortable with his part. He went up to Master Shifu and said,"Are yo-" He was cut off by DB's master and Grandfather who both motioned for him to be silent because no one was to talk before the ceremony started. They then all turned to see DB coming dressed in his ceremonial garb. DB's master went up to a platform and said,"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to continue the tradition of passing on the protection of the Crystal of Life to somone who knows the need of a great protection for it. Over three milleniums ago this tradition was started by yours truly. Every hundred years the new protecter of this crystal to be selected. Now we wil have Po come up to present the Crystal to the one who has been selected to protect it." Po came up and it was obvious that he was nervous. He said,"I-if t-the one selected t-to prot-ect the Crystal o-of l-life come up here." DB slowly came up to the platform. Po then continued saying,"Now the o-one selected i-is n-named D-DB!" As he said that, DB removed the cloth over his face and everyone bowed, respectfully towards him. DB just nodded his head slightly, not giving any sign of emotion, as the tradition says. When everyone stood straight agaim, Po contiued the ceremony with a little more confidence," And now, DB, I present you with the Crystal of Life!" Po then took out a case holding it. He bent down and opened it. DB took out the crystal and held it up for everyone to see. They then clapped for him. As they did, the Crystal and him both began to glow red. DB went up in the air a little and beams of light came out of him, then the glowing stopped and DB fell to the ground, again landing on his face. Since the ceremony was officially over, DB said, "Come on! _Is_ my face a ground magnet!?" Po chuckled, as well as everyone else, except for DB's master's master. DB went to him and said,"Why are you not chuckling like everyone else, even I think it's a little funny." He just said in a monotone voice,"I lost my sense of humor after two hundred years of living with all my family and friends dying around me." DB looked concerned at him and said,"But, you don't need to keep it away. My master found his sense of humor again after he let me in. Please let me in." The reply was,"It is too painful. I can't relive the pain." DB said softly," My master felt the same way at first, but after he was done and finished crying, he let me give him his sense of humor back and give hima reason to live again." The reply was,"No, I will never let anyone in again because of the pain." DB just sighed and left it alone. Then, DB colapsed. Everyone ran to him. The DB's master said,"Don't worry, it is just a side effect. After he gets better, we will search for the Crystal of Death. He will be able to fight before he can search for the Crystal, but it is parlty because of his body. Take him to his room, we will train tomorrow for the trouble we may run into. Shifu and I will look over the documents." They did as they were told.

**DB's room**

DB was laying in his bed. Tai Lung came in with a bowl of noodle soup. DB said,"Tai Lung, I need you to go outside and make yourself look more like Po from above at night. Tai Lung looked confused and DB said,"You will also need to be out where Po became the Dragon Warrior. It is all about getting Po and Tigress together." Tai Lung agreed and left. DB quickly ate the noodles and snuck outside.

**Outside in the arena**

Tai lung had done as DB said. It was easy with out a moon. He looked up and seen something coming slowly coming down. He then seen it was _someone _holding an umbrella. Eventually, he heard them yelling down,"Hello Po!" They were waving as they were coming, so He waved back. They landed a little in front of him and they said,"Hello, P-" They quickly realized it wasn't Po and started saying,"WHO ARE Y-" She was cut off by DB putting his hand over her mouth and said,"Song, just calm down now." Song looked at him in surprise. DB removed his hand and she said,"How do you know my name?" DB replied,"Not important. We need you to go and stay at Mr. Ping's noodle shop, arrangments have been made. You should come back up tomorrow morning after the morning gong, to surprise Po." This made Song happy. DB couldn't hold her. She turned around and gave him a hug. She then asked,"But, who sent me the letter?" Db raised his hand." She chuckled and said,"You must be a really good friend to try to bring him happiness." She then ran down the steps. Tai Lung then asked DB,"So, what was in the letter?" DB handed him a copy of the letter. Tai Lung just looked at it wide eyed and said,"I wish I never asked." DB just chuckled a little and said,"I know. I'm actually surprised at what I put down myself." DB then fell to his knees because he was still weak and holding Song had really worn him out. He then slowly walked to his room, with Tai Lung helping him. Tai Lung then asked,"So, what is it like finding out that your really great grandfather was the first to have the Crystal of Life used on him?" DB simply said,"Well, it just feels kinda, right that the first persom to have it used on them has a direct descendant be the last to have it used on them, hopefully anyways. I just hope that the effect is destroyed with the crystal. If anything holds the secret to permanently destroying the Crystals, it is those scrolls and tablets. Then, my sworn enemy will be destroyed permanently." Tai Lung just looked away thinking about what was just said. He then asked,"Why are you here?" DB said,"Well, I got banished to this dimmension because I disobeyed someone you should not disobey. They always know what is best and well, if he hadn't known everything, I wouldn't of had protection when I did disobey. Unfortunatley, he had already planned for us to do what I had done, just later on. Course, if I hadn't of disobeyed, I wouldn't be here, trying to get those two together, and you know who, and you wouldn't of had an imediate way of helping us out, to gain our trust. So, I guess, in the end, everything turned out okay. Though now I'm wondering how bad it will become." They had just made it to DB's bedroom when DB had finished speaking. He entered and went to his bed, with many ninjas sleeping everywhere. He had planned for that to happen. He looked out his window, knowing that he had the biggest fight of his life coming.

**Miles away**

The Scavenger is sitting outside a window overlooking the size of the army that he and his friend had, thinking of how long before they could find the Crystal of death and hace his enemy destroyed. He said to himself,"The revenge will be so sweet. I have the one tablet that says how to kill a person who has the Crystal's power of eternal life." He laughed maniacly, thinking of how sweet revenge will be.

**Okay, we are getting to the purpose of me writing this story. You probably know by now what it is. Also, you may have some questions. Just ask me, I will do my best to answer them. Some questions will be answered with a riddle. Not sure which ones though, but feel free to ask. You will all get a reply.**


	17. The Doubt and Jealousy

**Things are still working their way up, so if you think this si dragging on, don't worry. Things will get where you want them.**

The morning gong rang. Everyone stepped out saying,"Good morning Master!" But he wasn't there. DB had a look of terror in his eyes. He quickly started running towards the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Everyone followed him. When they got there, they seen Master Shifu doing his best to fend off two bandits. DB ran yelling,"Hey! Why don't you fight me instead!" The crocodile bandit said,"We need to kill him NOW!" The wolf bandit imediatley rammed his word through Shifu and then sliced it across hiss body. The two bandits tried to run off, but they were quickly stopped by DB. DB said very angrily,"You two are gonna pay for that!" He then slowly pulled out his katana, turned it so the bandits could see their reflection, he then turned it so that the tip of it was pointing at them. The Wolf bandit got fed up with this and started to charge at DB, but when he got close, DB ran the sword through his head. DB then turned to the crocodile bandit, who was trying to flee. DB just threw a shurukin at him, killing him instantly. DB then opened two portals underneath them, no one knew where they went. DB turned back towrds Shifu. Everyone was around him. DB looked sorrowful at him. Tigress said with tears in her eyes,"Use the Crystal of Life on him!" DB sighed and said,"He will have eternal life. I don't think-" Tigress cut himoff yelling,"JUST DO IT!" DB sighed looking down. He didn't want to do it. DB's master then said,"Do it. We have found a way to destroy the Crystal of Life, and end the effect of it immediatly. They will not die unless they have a fatal wound when it is destroyed." DB then nodded and used it. The crystal glowed very bright. It looked as if a red smoke was coming out of it and headed towards Shifu. When it complet;y covered him, Shifu glowed just like the crystal. When he finished glowing, He opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. Everyone hugged him. Shifu smiled and said,"Let's have breakfast and get to training. DB said,"You need to wait until that wound heals." Shifu simply said,"Why? It's not fatal." Everyone chuckled at that, except DB who only let out a small smile. DB's master came to him and said,"Let's talk." DB and his master were sitting at the top of the thousand steps. Db was looking down at the valley. His master finally said,"What's bothering you?" DB replied in a sad tone,"I feel like I may become a killer. I killed those two bandits out of anger, I almost killed the one responsible for the death of my ninja master out of anger. There have been others that I have killed out of anger. Then there are others I have just killed. No anger, no self defense, just killed because they were on the opposite side." DB then put his head in his hands. His master then said,"Look, you _were_ angry when you killed them. You were just trying to protect others with that anger. The othhers you killed, that was war. If you believe that you are becoming a killer because of those incidents, then you _will_ become one. I have enough years of experience to know that." This made DB feel a little better. DB then asked,"How do you destroy the two crystals for good?" His master said in a very serious tone,"Anyone, who has a pure heart and intentions, _must _take both crystals and shove them into there mouth at the same time and swallow, they will go down easily. The crystals will destroy each other, their effects, and the one doing it. It is said that there is a time frame in which you can try to save them, but it is short and it is right after they have been given a great power from the crystals. They will just disappear. The crystals will come again, though. No one knows how long the period will be before they reappear." DB nodded and said,"I'll do it." His master was shocked that DB had already voluntarily said he would kill himself to destroy the crystals. He asked ,"Why?" DB replied,"I want the crystals destroyed and for everyone to have what they deserve." DB then got up and left. His master then went to Grandfather. Right after he left, Song came up the stairs. She went into the training hall. Since no one was there, she checked the kitchen. She entered and said,"Hello, everyone." She was surprised to see all the ninjas and a man with a blank expression sitting at the table with the inhabitants of the Jade Palace. Po ran over to her and gave her a hug saying,"It is so great to see you after all this time!" This made Tigress angry with jealousy. Song said,"It is so nice to see you too, along with all your friends. Who are some of the new people?" Po said,"Well, the ones you see are some ninjas and the master of DB's master. DB is in charge of the ninjas. There is also DB's master, DB's several greats grandfather**, **and DB himself." Song said with a smile,"I would love to meet them afetr breakfast." Po then got her a bowl of noodle soup. She then sat down right next to Po. She leaned up against him as she ate. Tigress was now fuming from all the jealousy. Shifu noticed this and he realized that DB had sent for her to make Tigress jelous enough to tell Po her feelings. Shifu then said,"Everyone, I have been thinking and, because of the recent events, you will have today off." This made them all happy, except Tigress who wanted to follow Po and Song.

**At the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

DB was just overlooking the Valley when he heard Grandfather coming. He just sighed. He then said,"My master got you, didn't he." Grandfather said,"Yes. Now, why do you think ou deserve to die?" DB said,"I'm becoming a killer." Grandfather said,"THAT IS A BUNCH OF BALONGNY! You are not becoming a killer. If you were, the cry from your friend would not have stopped you. I know this. I have seen it happen many times. The only people that have become killers are those that have not had somone step in when they thought they were becoming killers. I have seen many in the same position you are in right now. I will give you the same advice: Do not let your mind decieve your heart from what is truly there. You need to understand that those actions are all done because you know in your heart that they are truly evil. I know this because I was once in your position. I almost did become a killer, but I was stopped by a friend, and then brought to my full senses by my father. Just remember that you are not a killer. You have a pure heart." With that, Grandfather left, and DB pondered his words. DB eventually got up, and went to the trainig hall.

**Kitchen**

Everyone was talking about what they were going to do. Eventually, Grandfather came in. Monkey said,"This old geezer is DB's several greats grandfather." Grandfather said,"Yes, but I have everyone call me Grandfather. His master says I have an attitude similar to his. Also, Master Shifu, he didn't hear the announcement about not training today, so he's in the training Hall." Grandfather grabbed a bowl of dumplings and said,"Also, you might want to stop him before it's completly destroyed." Everyone looked up from there noodles and went to the training hall. When they got there, the swinging clubs, the rings, and the jade tortise were already destroyed. Viper yelled,"DB,STOP!" He seemed like he was in a trance as he was destroying both the spinning clubs and the field of fire. He was just thinking about what Grandfather had said. Grandfather calmly walked in, went to DB and restrained him. DB was wondering why Grandfather was doing this, then he seen what was going on. DB simply said,"OOOoooohhhh, My bad." He then got up and said,"Ninjas, fix this." But, before they started, Shifu said,"NO! You will fix this up by yourself and you will not eat or sleep until it is done!" DB shrugged. As soon as everyone turned around, DB said,"Is this good?" Everyone turned around and seen it in perfect condition. Shifu turned to the ninjas, who just held their hands up showing they did nothing. Shifu just sighed. He left to meditate. Everyone then left to enjoy their day. DB stopped Song and said,"Make sure you flirt with him." She nodded and left. Tigress made sure not to be seen or heard, but she didn't know that DB knew exactly what she was doing. He chuckled to himself thinking,_ "Best plan ever."_

**Wonder if Tigress will tell her feelings? Find out next chapter!**


	18. Tigress's dilema

**Everyone, this chapter is meant to have some comedy, along with something unexpected at the end.**

Po and Song grabbed a couple of woks and slid down the palace steps. Tigress waited a couple of minutes and did the same. But, she bounced out of it and went bouncing down the rest of the way. When she was at the bottom, she thought,_"How can they stay in them?" _She quickly turned her attentin to finding Po and Song. She seen them going to Mr. Ping's noodle shop. She quietly slid by the wall to try to see them without being seen herself, but before she got to the doorway, Mr. Ping came out sayig,"In honor of my son, today there will be a four fou one special!" Tigress heard the stampede, but couldn't get out of the way. She was trampled, without even being noticed. A few seconds passed and an old man slowly walked over Tigress. As he was, Po and Song came out. Just before Tigress couldn't see them, the man stepped off, and she followed.

They walked over to the bridge and stared over the river. Tigress snuck under the bridge to keep an eye on them. They walked off and Tigress was about to follow them, but the bridge broke and she fell into the water. She quickly jumped out. She hadn't noticed that she had jumped into somone's arms. When she looked to see him, she realized that he was a dorky looking hyena. The hyena said,"Sho, doesh thish mean you love me?" He was thrown into the river.

Tigress continued to follow them. They went to the woods. She went into a tree to follow them from above. They stopped at a big rock and sat down and began to talk. Tigress was right above them, ready to pounce if she made ANY advances toward Po. The wind began to blow. The tree that Tigress was in began to fall. It landed with Tigress under it. Po said,"Man, am I glad no one was under there." The two left for the Jade Palace. Tigress rolled thtree off of her and made her way to the shortcut for the Jade Palace. She came to the Hall of Sacred Warriors to find Shifu yelling at DB. "HY DID YOU DO THAT!? i THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO HELP HER _GET_ PO BY HER TELLING HER FEELINGS FOR HIM NOT TO GET HER ALMOST KILLED! WERE YOU EVEN THINKING!? wHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?" DB was about to say something, when Tigress said,"What are you talking about?" DB answered saying,"Ya know ll those things that happened to you, I did it, in an attempt to make yourself revealed to Song and Po, so that you would have to tell your feelings. With the wok, I hadn't realized you waited before following. With the stampede, I hoped that the crowd would have pushed you into the doorway, not trampled you. The bridge, I was hoping they would have seen you jump out of the water. With the tree, It fell the wrong way." Tigress just ran to her room and began to cry Shifu said, " Your punishment will be to replace the woks, rebuild the bridge, by yourself, and clean up the tree by yourself. Then, you will go on a very difficult solo mission. Now, i will visit Tigress." Shifu then left, and DB went to his punishment, trying to think of how to fix this.

**With Tigress**

She was in her original room(I will not yet reveal what is in there) and she was crying uncontrolably. Shifu walked in and he said,"Are you alright?" Tigress said,"Well, if you don't include almost dying four times today, being betrayed by someone I thought was my friend and aabout to lose the person I love to a former thief, then everythings fine." Shifu replied," He wasn't trying to kill you, or make you lose the one you love. He just went about what he did the wrong way." Tigress just scoffed at that. Shifu sighed and went to meditate.

**With Po and Song**

The two are walking along. They go to his dad's shop, and go up to his room. Song looks around and says,"Wow. You really liked the five before you became the Dragon Warrior." Po replied,"Still do." She then says,"Well, you do live with them. You know I could live with you guys, if there was anything to make me stay." She looked seductivly at Po who said,"Well, what would make you stay?" Song chuckled and said,"Shouldn't you know from that kiss I gave you when we had just captured my mother?" Little did they know, DB was right outside listening. Po's eyes grew wide and he said,"Look, Song, you're a great person, and a great friend, but I'm in love with Tigress." Song looked heartbroken and yelled,"How could you love that monster over me!?" Po quickly replied," She is no monster! She is a great person, wonderful at Kung Fu, with a hardcore personality, and she is so beautiful." Song was practically in tears. She jumped out the window and ran into DB. She yelled at him,"YOU JERK! You made me think Po was in love with me, but no, you knew he loved Tigress, so why did you call me here!" DB calmy gave her a hug and said,"I didn't know Po loved Tigress. I was just trying to get Tigress to confess her feeling s for Po." Song replied,"So you used me?" She puled away and started hitting him out of anger. DB just grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a hug. DB simply stated,"I was also hoping to get you someone who would love you. He has told me that he thought you were beautiful. It's Tai Lung. Give him a chance." Song said,"I could only ever love Po. I will be leaving as soon as possible." DB tried to stop her, but he couldn't. He said quietly,"Worst plan ever." He thought about everyone who must be hurting now. He walked towards where the bridge used to be and began to rebuild it.

**Well, not as much comedy as planned. Oh well. R&R.**


	19. Late night training

**It is getting hard to continue without reviews. But, I will continue to write for those who read.**

DB sighed as he threw another prisoner away while laying down. He then grabbed one that was laying on the ground by his bed by the throat and said,"You never learn, do you? How many times have I told you not to attack a ninja while he's trying to sleep? Look, next time, you WILL die. Understand?" The prisoner shook his head yes. DB then threw him out. A gaurd came to the cell door and said,"You have a visitor." The gaurd proceeded to unlock the door, but DB went through a portal to be on his face next to the gaurd. DB quickly stood up and said,"Take me to them." The gaurd shackled DB and pulled him along. They came to a part of the prison with tables of stone and stone benches. DB sat down where the gaurd took him. Monkey and Mantis came in and said,"DB, it so good to see you. Why are you here?" DB smiled and said,"The people here don't like marial arts, namely the one I have learned recently." Monkey and Mantis then understood. DB then continued in a hushed tone saying,"Master Shifu told me this, so I tried not to use it, but I was attacked. The attackers got nothing, but you see what I got. They said,'Since you know kung fu you must have attacked them,' I just shrugged, knowing I would only make more enemies if I tried to resist arrest, and I already have enemies out the wazoo." Monkey then said,"We need to get you out. Got any ideas on breaking out?" DB sighed and said,"I could have broke out whenever I wanted, but I haven't for two reasons. The first is because I have been perfecting you know what. The second is because I don't want to make enemies. Give me one more day, then try to find the bandits that attacked me. One was a king cobra that was approximatly five feet longer than viper. The other was a panther about as tall as Tai Lung and about half as strong. Watch the cobra, he's the reason I had to use kung fu. Just try to block and dodge to wear them down." They nodded and left.

DB laid down on his bed after he got back. His relaxation was short lived because he was attacked. He defeated them all to quickly to describe his movements. He then grabbed one and said,"Guess you didn't understand."

The next day, Mantis and Monkey were ambushed by the two that attacked DB. Fortunatley, gaurds seen this and grabbed the two. Monkey then said to them,"I want to ask these two a question." He then looked towards the two and said,"Did you guys attack a coyote reently?" The cobra asked,"What's a coyote?" Mantis said,"It looks like a wolf, but smaller." The panther said,"Oh yeah. We did. He used kung fu after we attacked him and these same idiot gaurds arrested him instead of us." The cobra shook his head and said,"This is why I do all the talking." Monkey then said,"Now will you release the coyote that was arrested?" The gaurds groaned and said,"Fine."

**At the Jade Palace**

DB returned with a big party. He was surprised that Song had stayed. That night he couldn't sleep, so he got up and went to the Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom to clear his thoughts. He still felt guilty about what he had done. He noticed that Tigress was walking up to him. He quickly turned and ran toward her to give her a hug. He said to her,"I am so sorry." Tigress replied,"It is okay. I now understand you were only trying to help." DB replied while breaking from the hug,"No, it is not okay. I hurt a friend. I was trying to help, but in that moment, I played the fool. I shouldn't of interfered." Tigress replied,"It is also partly my fault, if I would have just told Po how I felt, You wouldn't have sent a letter to Song, and then you wouldn't have tried to have me shown to them." DB replied,"Look, don't try to take any of the blame, it is all my fault." Tigress realized that he was taking the blame so she said,"Would you feel better if I trained you in the tiger style?" DB showed a little smile and shook his head yes. They were training hard all night

The morning gong rang. "Good morning master." Shifu noticed that DB and Tigress didn't come out. He looked in the rooms. He put his hands on his temples hoping this wasn't another plan. He simply said,"Look for them." Po checked the training hall. When he got there, he just stood with his mouth wide open. The training hall was practically destroyed and DB and Tigress were sleeping next to each other on a pile of ruble that used to be the jade tortise. Po said,"Found them." Everyone came in and had the same expression as Po. Shifu went up next to them and said,"Are you two sleeping peacfully?" DB said," Ya." He then jumped up in his sleep and yelled,"Get away from me ninjas!" He then started to punch and kick. It was all in the tiger style and everyone got an idea of what happened. Shifu then yelled,"WAKE UP!" Tigress woke up and jumped into Po's arms with a scream. When she seen what happened she quickly got out of his arms and both of them were blushing. Tigress said,"Uh, sorry, Po." "It's okay." Shifu then yelled,"DB, WAKE UP!" But, he just kept on fighting the dreamed ninjas. Grandfather then said,"Let me try." He then took in a deep breath, but let out in a whisper,"I have chocolate chip pancakes." DB woke up and said,"WHERE!?" He then looked around and then looked down, very embarressed and said,"Sorry about this. We got a little carried away with training." Tigress then said,"Yes, but he did master the tiger style." Shifu then said in a relaxed voice,"Very good. DB, you may have your ninjas clean this up." Everyone was shocked, and DB was so sure that this was not the real Shifu that he grabbed him by the collar and shook him saying,"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SHIFU!?" Shifu looked at him very annoyed. Then DB was sure that it was Shifu, so he set him down, took Oogway's staff, and hit himself on the head. He handed the staff bck to Shifu, who said,"Good. After breakfast, we will search for the Crystal of Death." DB replied,"Okay, but we will make sure we have plenty of fakes because of some spies."

**In the kitchen**

Po had just finished the noodles and DB said,"We should go in groups of three. The groups will be me, Po and Tigress, Grandfather, Monkey and Mantis, my master, Viper and Crane, Master Shifu will be with two ninjas and the rest of the ninjas will be in teams. My master will give us each a map of where to go. We will go there through different routes. Tai Lung, you and Song will be here with my master's master to protect the valley. Any questions?" Grandfather said,"Yes, why did you put me with the two most annoying people?" DB replied,"Well, They needed someone with eternal life with them and I wanted to do training with Po and I figured my master would just snap their necks, forcing me to give them eternal life and no one wants that." DB's master said,"He is right on all counts. Also, my master would kill them through ways more grusome than I could describe." Monkey and Mantis asked,"Are we really that annoying?" Everyone replied,"Yes." Then Po asked,"So, what happened last night in the training hall?" DB sighed and began to tell what happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Tigress and DB walked into the training hall and Tigress said,"You will do everything I say without question, got it?" "Yes." "Good, now whenever you mess up, I will hit you." "Okay," Db replied with a moan. Tigress then charged at him. He began to fight his normal way. Tigress then stopped, and so did he. She punched him in the arm, hard. She then said,"You need to stop fighting the way you are used to. You need to use more attacks and use your strength to deliver the blows. the tiger style is about ending the fight quickly." She then attacked again. This time, DB did more attacking, but they were not strength based attacks. So, again Tigress stopped. This time, she kicked him in the jaw. She then said,"Let's work on the stance. Do as I do." DB did. She got into her stance, and DB mirrored her. She then said,"Hold on. Move your leg out alittle more, yes just like that. Now lower your left arm just a li- perfect. Now we will work on moves stay like that and do as I do." She then started doing some slow movements, and DB did as she was doing. She began to pick up the pace, and so did he. They were then doing moves of the tiger style very quickly. Just for fun, Tigress hit herself to see if DB would do it and he did. He was on his back. Tigress began to laugh. DB chuckled and said,"Very funny. Let's continue." Tigress said,"Very well." She then began leading him through the different areas of the training hall, she constantly hit him for going to his style. He eventually was able to stay in the tiger style. They then did some more moves. DB was able to perform them perfectly, except hitting himself. Tigress said,"Very good. Now, we fight." DB then got into the stance Tigress showed him. She charged first. He hit her away, putting adent in the wall. He then charged her, but she kicked him into the field of fire, destroying it. He quickly recovered. They were charging at each other. they narrowly dodged each other. Tigress kicked DB which destroyed everything in his path. He then got up and charged at Tigress, he was able to kick her into the wall. She charged at him. He dodged and he punched her in the chin. She destroyed everything in her path. DB charged at her. The punches and kicks were flying. They were destroying everything that remained. It was obvious that DB had mastered that style,so he decied to combine the tiger style with his own. He hit one of Tigress's fists down with a punch from the tiger style, this made her begin to flip, to which he did a double palm strike. So, tigress decided to do a move she learned from Po. "Feet of fury!" She began to kick at an enormous rate. DB was able to block everyone of them except the last one, which hit his face. Tigress then kicked him to the other side of the training hall. DB recovered and charged at her and she charged at him. They met at the Jade Tortise. They got inside and started fighting. DB hit her fist aside and then kicked down on her head. As her head crashed, a crack formed in the tortise. She then kicked DB. He hit the side, which broke it. He then kicked her into the other side, causing more cracks. He threw a punch, which she dodged. He turned the piece into ruble. She then kicked him, charged, threw a punch, which DB kicked down, destroying the rest of the tortise. They continued to fight. They then threw a punch simultaneously, hitting each of them in the face, knocking both of them out._

_**End flashback**_

"That's that." DB said that after he finished the story. Mantis then said,"Ya know, I think we should call you the storyteller instead of DB because of all the stories you tell." He was then hit into his bowl by DB who used a portal. DB then said,"Don't forget that I know the tiger style." Then, he noticed everyone was done, so he gathered the dishes, which were cleaned by the ninjas. Shifu then said,"Okay, everyone it is time to go. We will worry about the training room when we return, but now is the time to pack and leave. Remember who your partners are." Grandfather said,"I was trying to forget." DB replied,"Who could blame ya." Everyone except Monkey and Mantis laughed at this. Before DB left, he looked out the window and said,"We will defeat you and destroy the crystals."

**Well, there's the chapter. Please review. Right now I fell like I'm writing to thin air.**


	20. The journey truly begins

**Chapter twenty. It'll be following everyone, so if you get confused don't worry because I might get confused and put the wrong names in places.**

Everyone that was going got packed. DB gave them directions to go and where to meet up at. They all left immediatly. Tai Lung was sitting by the Sacred Peach tree, meditating. Song came up to him and sat down beside him. He asked in a respectful voice,"What do you want?" Song replied,"I just wanted to know, is it true that you think I'm beautiful?" Tai Lung simply replied,"Yes. I also know that you were in love with Po." Song looked down. Tai Lung said,"It's okay. It just means that it wasn't meant to be." Song smiled slghtly. They then heard a couple of crashes and one scream from the kitchen. They quickly ran there. They got there to find Db's master's master(**A/N: Please give me an idea on what to call him for short) **holding a bandit by the throat, who was begging to be spared. They seen the bodies of three others, grusemly killed. Tai Lung said,"Don't kill him. He has surrendured." The cold reply was,"Who are you to tell me who not to kill. They attacked me and I killed them. You attaced the valley because you weren't given a stupid blank scroll." Tai Lung replied,"That may be true, but I learned from my mistake." Another cold response followed,"Oh and that gives you the right. Look, I have lived longer than anyone and I know that scum will always be scum and must be eliminated." With that, he closed his fist into the bandits neck, killing him. He let go, leaving the limp body on the floor and then said,"And because of my studentand his student, you two are still alive, now take out this trash." He then left the room, leaving the two clouded leapards in fear. Tai Lung then said,"You wanna stay at Mr. Ping's?" Song only nodded her head. They both got cloaks on to cover there entire bodies. They left in a hurry.

**With Po, Tigress and DB**

They had been walking for about three hours. DB held up a hand for them to stop. He looked around, ready to fight. He then said,"We will camp here tonight, trust me, you'll want to." Po and Tigress took his advice and set up camp. DB started a fire, even though it was niether dark nor cold. Po then said,"So, you wanted me to train you?" DB replied,"Yes, but not NOW!" With that, he shot an arrow to the right of Po hitting a bandit. Then several more came out. Po swung Tigress around to take out some bandits, while DB was chopping off limbs with a katana. He then threw the katana, hitting a bandit, did a backflip and landed on bandits trying to attack Po from behind. DB then shot lightning out of his hand and said,"This'll be a shocking experience for ya!" He literally fried some bandits. He then ran to one trying to escape and yelled to Po,"Wu Xi finger hold!" He threw the bandit at Po, who defeated him with the Wu Xi finger hold. DB then said," About the lightning, God said I could use it once and for the number of enemies that I did, now, let's train." And they did.

**With Grandfather, Monkey and Mantis**

Grandfather moaned at how annoying the two were. He then noticed a strange yellow wind that blew over them. Mantis said,"Looks like someone used the Wu Xi finger hold. Which group headed that way?" Grandfather replied,"It doesn't matter because everyone takes different routes, so who knows this..Wi Ling finger hold?'' Monkey replied," WU XI finger hold, and only Po and Master Shifu know it." Grandfather shrugged. He then jumped into a tree and knocked down a bandit. He then jumped down and threw the bandit, knocking down some more. Then several jumped out of the bushes and trees. Mantis quickly started taking down bandits. He was then knocked to the ground. Then Grandfather came in front of the bandit, who tried slicing him in half, but Grandfather simply caught the blade with his thumb and forefinger and said,"You really should respect your elders." He then kicked the bandit, while keeping a hold of the blade. The bandit didn't stop until he was about two miles across the ocean. Grandfather then broke the blade with the fingers holding it. He then let out a howl, which paralized all the enemies. He then said,"Howl of the ghosts. Works evertime." He then went into a small cave nearby, grabbed a rock on top and said,"Goodnight." He then pulled the rock down, closing the entrance.

**With Crane, Viper and Shifu**

Crane had been carrying the other two, but they had just landed for bed. Crane went to sleep fast. Shifu kept watch. An arrow suddenly hit him, and he fell over, pretending to be dead. The bandit came close, only to be knocked unconcious. Shifu stealthily took out the rest. But, a group of gorrilas came from then yelled, "WAKE UP!" Viper dropped down on to one of the gorrilas, making him hit himself, while Crane mumbled,"Five more minutes mommy." Shifu took Oogway's staff and hit a gorrila on the head, while he dodged another. He then took his staff and stood on a gorrilas head. ANother punched at the staff, while knocking out his ally. Shifu then threw that gorrila into the group, knocking them out. Viper then finished with the one she was on. They then tied up the gorrilas. Crane popped awake and said,"What happened?" Shifu replied,"We were throwing a party to see if you would wake up." This caused the three to chuckle.

**With DB's master**

They were the only group NOT attacked, but they were the most alert. Every sound was attacked. Which is why they weren't attacked, because a leaf falling was given a katana, poison dart and a crystalized state attack, which made it disappear. They also took turns watching and listening.

The other groups all had similar encounters, they were attacked and won, except for one.

**With the group that lost**

Only one was alive, but he was injured. The other two had died, but not without making the numbers low. The survivng ninja was the Informant. A vulture approached. He was the scavenger. He came up to the Informant and said,"You allowed me to be spared, so I will spare you." The Informant knew he had to save him to save his friend, and was wishing that it was different. The scavenger picked him up and bound his hands. The other bandits came to him and said,"What shall we do with this one?" The scavenger replied,"After the heroes recover the crystal, he will get them to hand it to me." They all laughed evilly. The Informant said,"Do you really think DB would give up the crystal to save me?" The scavenger replied,"Of course he will. He even said,'You are a true friend,' did he not? Also, I doon't think he would want to lose the best of his second set of twelve disciple's." The Informant looked down because he knew it was true.

**With DB Tigress and Po**

DB was keeping watch. He started to make differnt rock sculptors of crystals, all different forms of what the crystal of death looked like in the past. He then whispered,"Try to find it in this mess." He started to put them all in a sack.

**Well, looks like DB knows what's going on and is getting prepared. They will find The Crystal of Death next chapter.**


	21. The finding

**Okay, I did not update yesterday because I wanted a day away from this thing. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

Dawn slowly crept over the horizon. DB had just finished stuffing the sack. He turned to the two that were sleeping. He had an idea. He woke them up and said,"Hey guys it's time to get up. I'm going to scout ahead. If anybody comes, just scream." He was off quickly, but he made sure he got back quickly and unheard. He watched them. He noticed an akward silence between them. Tigress was the first to say something," Po, I want to tell you something." Po turned and replied,"Okay." Tigress started,"I just wanted to s-say th-that I-I-" DB was listening because he was waiting for that moment for a while. Tigress continued,"I-'m grateful that your in the Jade Palace." DB sighed knowing that she had just backed down. He took off before the rest of the conversation was heard. He came back to them and said,"Okay, we will probably be meeting up with the others today." It was obvious he had an annoyed tone. Tigress then knew he had seen her back down. Po then said,"You sure you don't want to train some more?" DB shook his head and said,"Na. I've learned what I want to." They took off towards the meeting place, being on alert for any attackers. They didn't see any on the way there, but DB knew they would be captured and was prepared.

**With Crane, Viper and Shifu**

They were awake at the same time and started to walk. Crane eventually asked,"So, Master Shifu, how does it feel knowing you'll never die?" Shifu replied,"Well, honestly it is a bitter sweet. This is because I'll be able to teach many generations of Kung Fu masters. But, I will also be saddened by all those that will die." That was the end of their conversation.

**Back in the Valley of Peace**

Song had taken the bed in Po's old room. Tai Lung was on the floor. They woke up at the same time. Tai Lung had groaned from the pain of sleeping on the floor. Song said,"You know you could have taken the bed instead. I'm used to sleeping on the floor." Tai Lung responded, "That is not how someone treats a lady, though." Song chuckled. She had started a friendship with Tai Lung. They went down to where the shop was. They had agreed to help Mr. Ping run his shop. Tai Lung made sure he stayed in the kitchen and completely covered. He even wore leather gloves. Some customers asked himwhy he was covered and he just answered that he didn't want anyone to seen scars from previous fights he had been in. Song was out helping to serve people. All Mr. Ping had to do that day was cook and he sold more than any other day.

**With Grandfather, Monkey, and Mantis**

They were walking along and Grandfather was glad he got the night of sleep he did, because he was so fed up with those two talking and making bets on any stupid thing. Although, he did have to make sure who was getting how many alomond cookies. So far, Monkey was getting only one cookie. Grandfather eventually said,"Will you two ever shut up?" Monkey said,"When there is nothing more to say, we will be silent." Grandfather said,"Can you be silent when there are no more _intelligent _things to say and then only say _them!_" Mantis chuckled and said,"Nope!" Grandfather groaned and said,"This is going to be a _LONG_ day."

**With DB's Master**

DB's master was on full alert. He was never letting his gaurd down. He even attack a river, and almost drowned, but the ninjas saved him. He said,"Maybe I should identify a sound _before_ I attack." The ninjas chukled, but they realized they needed to folow the same advice when they ran into a mountain side because they heard a rock fall because of a small shake that could not be felt.

**With the informant**

He was thinking. He now knew what it was like to be captured. He had usually been with DB, which kept him alive and free. He also seen DB get captured in trying to keep him from being captured. He knew this could be the end and there was nothing he could do. The traitor came in and said,"Isn't this nice. You are going to be a key piece in my plan for revenge and becoming the best." This recieved a growl from the Informant. The traitor just chuckled and left. The informant sighed. He hoed that DB knew of the situation he was in and was planning something.

**At noon at the meeting place**

Everyone had arrived, except the informant and his team. DB said,"His team won't be arriving. He was captured and the other two were killed." Everyone didn;t know how to respond. Then DB continued,"I have a plan that will develop more as we go along. Now let's find the Crystal of Death." They continued walking to where there was a cave. DB stepped in first. He said to them," Be careful. Traps are abundant in here." He walked with his senses on alert. Imediatly, he stopped and motioned for them to do the same. They didn't notice anything. Po asked, "Why are we stopping?" DB replied,"We have gone too far for there to not be a trap here." He bent over and threw a rock. The enire ceiling in front of them came crashing down. Everyone except DB, Granfather, and DB's master were surprised. DB then took out a naginata and went under there. The ceiling came down, but was stopped by the naginata. Everyone hurried under there. They went o the other side just in time, because the naginaya snapped intwo from the pressure. Po asked,"How will we get back through?" DB answered,"Every ninja you see has a strang naginata like that." Po then shook his head showing he understood. They continued cautiously. Until DB stopped them again. He knew something wasn't right. Everyone was looking for anything that could be a trap. Then DB pointed to a couple of coffins. He and his master walked towards them. DB tapped on it with his bo. The lid popped off. Out of it came a warrior fully dressed in armor. It removed it's helmet, revealling it was a skeleton of what used to be a crocodile. It put its helmet back on and drew a sword. DB simply quickly drew his katana and sliced its head off in one motion. The skeleton Stood still for a moment before it fell down, making its head roll off. DB put his katana back. He tapped the next one. This time, the coffin opened slowly. Very slowly. Out of it came ten warriors. They looked like Shifu, Po, the Five, Grandfather, DB, and his master. DB said to them,"I'm not sure what to do now. This is not a usual thing that happens." The warriors from the coffin got into battle stances. The others did the same, but did not attack. The twenty were staring at each other. Nobody was moving. Then the one that looked like DB said,"If you want to pass, you must fight." DB replied,"Then attack." The ten from the coffin charged at them. DB was easily blocking every attack from his counterpart. The others were being matched hit for hit and block for block. Then, DB thought of something. He quickly ran to the others, with his counterpart following. He grabbed Tigress and said,"Trade ya dance partners." He threw her at his counterpart, who continued to fight like he had been, btu Tigress was winning and DB was winning against hers. He then yelled out,"Everyone, fight someone besides your counterpart. They were made only to beat you." So they all started fighting someone else and DB was right. They eventually beat them. DB's counterpart said,"How did you figure it out?" DB smirked and said,"Well, the first thing that made me think of it was how they were all fighting and then I thought about something I once heard which is,'If you fight against yourself, you will always lose,' and that is when I thought about it." Then the counterparts disappeared. DB then said," Let's continue." They started to follow him. They eventually came to a place of many doorways. All of them were open except the one they had come through and the one at the end. DB just sat down and thought about it. He knew he had seen something like this before, but it was not on any of the tablets or scrolls. On the door at the end of the hallway, it says,"This is the only locked door, find the one to go beyond it." DB then knew for certain this was familiar. They all went through different doorways, coming out somewhere else. When they went back through, they came out at a completely different location. They kept doing that until DB said,"Stop! I know how to get out." Then Mantis said,"We've tried every doorway, so how are we going to get out?" DB replied,"There is one doorway we haven't tried." As he said this, He was pointing behind him. But Shifu said,"That is where we came through. We would only end up back where we started." DB smirked and said,"Trust me. I have seen this trick before. The first time I seen it, I couldn't figure it out until someone told me." So, they all did it skeptically. But, sure enough, DB was right. They continued to walk. Then they came to another trap that DB has seen before. DB just shook his head and said,"Why can't people come up with something original?" The Five, Po and Shifu looked at him and said,"Where did you see this?" DB replied,"The ninjas know and so do my master and Grandfather." DB then threw a rock out on to one of the dark tiles. A dart shot. DB then said,"Stay off the dark tiles." He then took a step on one of the light colored tiles, only to narrowly miss a dart. DB was shocked. He wondered why this was so different. He looked arond for an explaination. He couldn't find one. He then decieded to see if the darts were poisonous. He put on a thick leather suit that would stop the darts and stepped on a tile, but they didn't shoot. He took another step, didn't shoot again. He thought about what the difference was. He said,"Mantis, put a foot on one of the tiles." He did, and darts flew from every direction at a speed Mantis could barley dodge. DB then said,"Po, you step one one." Po cautiously put all his weight down on one foot and nothing happened. DB facepalmed. He said,"Okay, somewhat original." Then he continued walking and called to Po,"You coming?" Po hurridley caught up to him. Across the field was the Crystal of Death. DB looked at it cautiously. He wondered if this would be like another thing he had seen. He then said,"The reason why I asked you over here is in case A trap is triggered, I could toss this to you, and you guys make it through safely." Po then stood on the tiles ready, just in case. DB continued to look. He then seen two buttons behind it. One said,"Push to stop all traps." While the other said,"Don't push." DB thought. He then decided to push both. All traps were started, even those they hadn't seen DB then quickly grabbed the crystal and ran across the field while, protecting Po. They had to run fast There were a lot of blades swinging and walls were smashing together. The ninjas grabbed out naginatas. One at a time they lost naginatas. Flames started flying from different directions. Several near misses occured. DB hoped he didn't have to use the Crystal of Life again. They eventually made it to the end, the doorway was closing slowly. They started going through,tallest to shortest, except DB, who just made sure everyone else made it through. The door closed with him inside. He simply punched a hole through it. Then another. Then two more. Then he kicked right in the center of the four and it crumbled to make one big hole. He then climbed through. Then a boulder ran into the door, closing it again. DB chuckled and said,"Few things are original." He then turned and seen the scavenger behind him with an army. DB sighed and said,"You can't even be original. I mean, capturing my best friend to get the crystal from me, trying to be the best, and coming behind me with an army. Why is nothing original?!" The scavenger laughed and said,"Well, I figured since you had that adventure, I'd make it more like what it came from." DB sighed. The scavenger then said,"Give me the crystal." DB handed him a pouch and said,"Find it." The scavenger opened it to find a bunch of things that looked like the Crystal of Death. He said,"Which one is it?" DB replied,"Find out yourself." The scavenger said,"Fine! Take them captive. They won't fight back since we have this." He pointed over the hill. They were all looking. The scavenger's grin started to fade. He looked behind him and said,"WHERE"S THE PRISONER!?" A wolf popped over the hill and said,"Oh, didn't here you give the cue." The scavenger then said,"Lets's try this again. Blah blah blah, yada, yada, yada, This!" The cage began coming over the hill slowly. Revealing a badly beaten body of the informant, with his mask still on. The scavenger said,"We didn't remove the mask just so we had two things against you." DB then fell to his knees and held his arms for hand cuffs. The rest were taken. The ninjas had _**NEVER**_ seen DB surrender. They never thought he would. They all just followed their captors to their new, temporary home. Though, DB had to be dragged, all part of his plan. The scavenger knew it was a plan, but he didn't know what he was planning.

**Well, that's that. How will they get out of this? Well, wait and see...and review. Please. If I just get one stinking review I will be happy because I got a review. Please R&R.**


	22. The Caged

**Okay, This chapter has absolutly no fighting. But, it's good filler.**

Everyone had been put in a cage, making DB's plan no longer successful. He just sat and thought. The scavenger came up to them and said,"DB, I thought you would be happier. Especially since I'm here." DB just smirked and said,"Maybe if you had a better looking face I might be happier." The scavenger put his sword up against DB's throat and said,"I don't think you are in ANY position to make fun of me!" DB said,"I am for multiple reasons. One: I cannot die. Two: I'm the only one that knows where the Crystal of Death is. And three: I have the Crystal of Life in my possession in a place that you will not be able to get to. So, really, we all are in a position to make fun of you because, you kill them, I bring them back with eternal life. Course, after everything is said and done, the eternal life will be gone and you and I will be dead, I will be in glory, and you will be in death. All because you have let the pride you have for yourself blind you. You think being the best will get you what you want. It won't." The scavenger replied," I do not want to be the best because I am now _the _best. I have outsmarted you. And I am now the best because of it." DB sat back and replied sarcastically,"You really outsmarted me. You don't know where the two crystals are but I do. So yaa, you reeaaly outsmarted me." The scavenger was getting annoyed, so he walked away. Then Mantis asked,"So, where is the Crystal of Death?" DB replied,"I'm not telling anyone because they may try to torture all of us and I don't know if all of you can handle the torture. I know I can because I went through just about every torture known to man and I out-tortured my tormentors. I was just being my plain old self. I annoyed the heck out of them." DB chuckled at his memories. Everyone chuckled as well, knowing he could do something like that. DB then said,"Well, since we're gonna be here a while, anyone got something they want to share?" Monkey said,"Ya, we're all going to die." DB responded,"I meant something positive." Monkey's reply was,"Okay. I'm positive we are all going to die." DB just moaned and said,"You just be quiet. What about you Tigress? You got anything you want to say?" Tigress started," Well. I-I just w-wanna say that-" She was cut off by a guard saying,"Shut up or else I'll shut ya up myself." DB reached through the bars, grabbed him by the throat, and said,"You couldn't even if ya tried." He then threw him to the ground. DB then said,"Well, who wants to play a game? Maybe truth or dare?" He just got several glares and a punch from Shifu. He knew to shut up.

**At the Jade Palace**

Everyone had temporarily moved out because of DB's master's master(A/N if you have an idea for a name, please let me know). He scared them all, but he didn't care. He liked having the place to himself. He got up, rang the gong himself, had breakfast, and relaxed to the best of his abilities. He seen everything as an enemy. He would have trained, but the training hall was in a complete wreck. He was very tense and in need of a massage. He needed one for about a hundred years now, but he was just to hard hearted to let anyone give him one. He was at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He scoffed at the name,"Heavenly wisdom. Pfft. I've been around too long to know there's no such thing." Then he heard a voice saying,"Maybe you've been around too long to not know there is such a thing." He turned quickly. He seen nobody. He yelled out,"SHOW YOURSELF!" The reply was very calm,"Very well." He seen a turtle with a yellow sash and a staff. He said to the turtle,"WHO ARE YOU!?" The turtle said,"I am Master Oogway, former Grandmaster of the Jade Palace." Then he said,"Impossible. I must be imagining things. I've been told Master Oogway died." Oogway replied,"I did die. But, so did Tai Lung, yet you accept the fact that he is here." He replied, "The Wu Xi finger hold just isn't as powerful as it is said." Oogway chuckled and said,"I have used it too many times to know that it is more powerful than what they say." His reply was just a grunt. Ooogway then said,"Why is it you have hardened your heart?" His reply was,"When you have seen all your friends _DIE _all your family _DIE _and and friends you make _DIES, _it becomes a little hard _not _to harden your heart." Oogway replied,"But, just imagine everything that you miss out on. You could impact more people than you know. You could have impacted every generation since you gained eternal life." He just scoffed at the notion. Oogway continued,"You could have changed the way an entire war went. You could have learned every way of diplomacy. You could have learned every art of war. You could have learned every form of agriculture. There are so many things you could have done, yet instead, you just sat in your own self-pity. So sad." He had gotten angry and yelled,"LOOK HERE! ONLY THREE OTHER PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN TO ME LIKE THAT AND ONE IS DEAD BECAUSE HE DIDN"T HAVE ETERNAL LIFE AND THE OTHER TWO WERE BADLY BEATEN! SO YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU OLD FOOL!" Oogway simply replied,"Maybe I'm not the old fool." He lunged at Master Oogway, just to go through him. He then said,"You are just a figment of my imagination because ghosts don't exist " Oogway said,"But I am not a figment of your imagination because, if I was I wouldn't be able to help you up, like this." oogway helped him to his feet. He just stared at him and said,"Alright, you're real. But, what makes you think that I will listen to you?" Oogway replied,"I can only hope you will." He replied," From what I've seen you are just a crazy old turtle." Oogway replied,"Explain." He responded,"First off you say there are no accidents when there are-" Oogway cut him off by saying,"But there is a reason for everything. If you hadn't of found that crystal and were given eternal life, what would have happened?" He sighed and said,"I would have died and the crystal would have been put into the hands of evil. But, what about if someone slips and spills there drink on someone, what is the purpose then?" Oogway then replied,"It gives joy to those around them, which may be just what someone needs. What else?" "Well you left your best friend when he needed you most." Oogway replied,"I needed to leave so he would be able to trust in himself. If he didn't trust in himself, he never would have trained the Dragon Warrior and Tai Lung would have won." He then replied,"You put nothing in the Dragon Scroll." Oogway said,"But I did. It was a reflective strip saying to find it in yourself. 'There is no secret ingredient,' as Po would say." Oogway chuckled. It was obvious Oogway was breaking through because he let out a small smile. Oogway then said," The snow does not melt all at once, but begins with the melting of the first flake. You must find a way to melt the rest on your own, you crazy old coot." Oogway began to disappear with a chuckle. He also chuckled. He then said to himself in his usual serious tone,"He's right. I need to melt the snow around my heart, but how?" He thought to himself for a long time before he said in his usual voice,"Song. She spent time around Po more than most other people. I could ask her. But, she hasn't changed. People can't change." He then heard Oogway's voice ,_"But you are changing." _He then decided to look for Song.

**In a meadow**

Song and Tai Lung are walking through the meadow just looking at the beautiful sights. Song said,"It was nice of Mr. Ping to let us have the day off. I never would have thought there would be a meadow this beautiful near the valley." Tai Lung replied,"It isn't nearly as beautiful as you." Song shook her head and rolled her eyes and said,"Do you know how many guys have tried that line on me? All of them failed with it." Tai Lung then asked,"Well, how many used it?" Song put her finger to her chin and looked up and said,"Including you, one." She then started walking away and Tai Lung just chuckled and said to himself, "I love her sense of humor."

**Mr. Ping's noodle shop**

Mr. Ping was serving some of the Palace workers while other Palace workers were serving other customers. Mr. Ping said to them,"I am so sorry he scared you away from there, but at least you can help here." Zeng said while eating some soup,"Thank you for your generosity Mr. Ping." Mr. Ping replied,"Don't mention it. I'm just glad I could help." They then seen DB's master's master walk in. All of the palace workers went into the kitchen in fear. Mr. Ping said,"So your the one that scared them all out." He replied monotone,"Yes, I would like to apologize for my actions." Mr. Ping looked back at the kitchen and seen Zeng shaking his head no. Mr. Ping looked back and DB's master's master said,"I see. Do you know where Song is?" Mr. Ping asked, "Are you going to try to kill her?" He replied,"No, I promised my pupil, his pupil, and all of his friends that I would not kill her. I wish to talk with her." Mr. Ping looked back towards the kitchen and seen Zeng shake his head yes. Mr. Ping turned back and said,"She went with Tai Lung to a meadow about an hour's walk away from here." DB's master's master. Quickly turned and left. Zeng came out and said,"I heard him make that promise and I also heard him scream at those two that he would kill them if it weren't for the promise."

**In the meadow**

Song and Tai Lung had found a pond and were sitting by it. She was on a rock and he was on the ground admiring her. They then heard running footsteps. They turned to see (Ya know who) running towards them. Tai Lung quickly got on the rock in front of Song. He stopped and said,"Remember I made the promise that I wouldn't kill you. Also, I just want to talk to Song. I want to learn how to have fun." This shocked both of them. Tai Lung almost fell backwards. Song did and she fell into the water. She quickly jumped ashore. She said to him,"Alright. Let's go to the top of the thousand steps. Make sure you grab a wok." He looked at her with as much of a questioning look as he could, but he had kept the neutral face for so long, his facial muscles had become weak. So, they walked back to the palace, leaving a confused Tai Lung. But, before they were to far,(Ya know who) Yelled to him,"Come on, Tai Lung, I know your wondering as much as I am about what is going to happen." So, Tai Lung followed.

**Okay. Now, I am going to wait awhile before I put up another chapter. Don't worry, though. I will be putting up other fanfics. They may be songfics or oneshots or something. I just want to get reviews and hopefully, some opinions on this question: Do you think I should give DB a love? Now if I do, she will die, which will give them a huge advantage because of his anger. If I don't they will have his anger come some other way. Now, you don't have to answer the question but please review! I don't care if it is flame! Just let me know people are reading!**


	23. The new found Love

**Okay. I really have nothing else that is coming to me to write about, so I am continuing this story even though I didn't get all the reviews I was wanting. Well, here you go.**

They arrived at the castle that held their future homes. It was a giant, charcoal grey structure with gaurd towers all around. It had about ten stories in it. They slowly went in. Once the cage was inside, the bridge closed and they were all pushed out with handcuffs. They were led into a massive throne room. It had incrdible tapestries on the walls with many pillars that had banners hanging from them. They were led up to the throne. The leader of the army appeared from behind the throne. Po was looking at him because he knew he had seen him somewhere before. The muscular coyote sat down. As he was, the rest were forced to the ground, but they could not get DB to go to his knees. He knew they wanted him to bow. A gorilla bellowed,"Bow to the master, you shrimp!" DB looked at him and said,"Over my dead body!" The gorilla started to punch him, but the coyote said,"It's quite alright. Let the rest of them up as well." Everyone got back up. The coyote smirked and said,"It is so nice to see you all. Now, tell me where the crystals are and you will live." Tigress was the first to respond saying,"We don't know." The coyote let out a chuckle and said,"I was talking to... What was your name again? DB, was it? I know he knows where it is." DB chuckled and said,"I would never let you know where the crystals are. I will tell you that they are safe from you." The coyote threw a sword at DB who just kicked it back. It landed in the throne right above the coyote's head. He let out a fierce growl and DB was back-handed by a gorilla. DB looked at the gorilla and spit in his face. They then heard a feminine voice call out,"Father!" They turned to see a gorgous coyote come out from behind the throne. She looked to be about the same hieght and age as DB. DB was staring at her and his tail started to wag and his mouth hung open with his tounge hanging out. The female coyote said,"Father, will you be much longer?" The coyote said,"No, would you mind staying until I finish?" "Not at all." DB then slowly started walking up the steps toward the female coyote, still with his mouth open and tail wagging. A gaurd started to grab DB, but the coyote motioned for him to stop. His daughter noticed this and didn't know what was going on. As soon as he stopped at the top of the stairs, he said,"Your eyes glisten brighter than all the stars in the night sky. You face's beauty brings jealousy from the moon." She walked up to him and said,"You may ne cute, but your inteligence is outshined by a snuffed out match." She then pushed him down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he said,"She thinks I'm cute." That seemed to be the only thing that registered in his mind. Mantis said,"I guess he fell head over heels for her." He started to chuckle, but stopped when he senn everyone glaring at him. "Heh." That was the last noise from him. The coyote said,"Take them to the dungeon." They were led out. Before they left, DB said again,"She thinks I'm cute." The coyote's daughter just shook her head and chuckled.

**At the Jade Palace**

DB's master's master(A/N: From now on, he will just be called DBMM all because I couldn't think of a better name and it was also the only suggestion) was sitting at the kitchen table with his head on the table, and he looked so sick. Song said,"I felt that same way after I tried all that stuff for the first time." DBMM just groaned. She chuckled and put a bowl of soup in front of him. He pushed it away because looking at it made him sick. Song said,"You have to eat. You threw up more food than you put in today. DBMM just let out another moan, but it was cut short by Tai Lung shoving food into his mouth and forcing him to swallow it. DBMM then glared at him and said,"If I didn't feel so terrible, you would be in so much pain." Tai Lung then said,"I'm going to go train." Song said,"I think I'll train too, please try to eat something." DBMM then replied,"You are going to train for fighting, right?" He had slight humor to his voice. Tai Lung and Song looked at him, both in embaressment and shock. You couldn't tell which one was greater. DBMM chuckled. Tai Lung and Song both left, but in different directions. DBMM let out an actual smile, or at least the most he could manage. You could tell he was happy if you truly knew him. He could here Oogway's voice saying,_"The snow is melting fast." _DBMM then fell asleep.

**Well, there's the love intrest, and a name for DB's master's master. Still wish I had an actual name for him though. Anyways, Let's just wait and see wht happens.**


	24. Torture

**Let's continue the story. Wish I owned Kung Fu Panda.**

DB was walking with a smile on his face continually saying,"She thinks I'm cute." Mantis said,"Is that the only thing that registered with him?" Tigress growled,"At least he fell in love!" He was quiet the rest of the way. Viper was surprised at how Tigress reacted, but let it go. When they reached the cells, DB came out of the state he was in and said,"Weren't we just in the throne room?" Everyone looked at him. Monkey said,"We left the throne room a while ago. You were just out of it because of a pretty girl." DB replied,"Oh yeah. She was gorgeous." He smiled dreamily again. He then shook his head. They were all pushed into cells. Scavenger came down the steps and DB said,"Alright, tell us what measures you put up to keep us from escaping." Scavenger said,"Touch the bars, you'll love it." DB touched it with one of his claws. He got such a shock that his body was lifted off the ground. It ended and he landed on the ground. He then got up with a smile. The scavenger started,"We also-" He was cut off by DB touching the bars. He started again,"We al-" Again DB cut him off by touching the bars. Scavenger said,"Are you finished!?" DB said,"I'll stop until you've told us everything else you've done." Scavenger then said,"We also-" he looked at DB, then continued,"put explosives above the doors, so if you were to break them free, you'd die or be knocked out. Next to each of your cells are the gaurd chambers, so try breaking through the wall, you end up near gaurds. If you try escaping out your windows, you will be spotted by archers at anytime of day or night. Below you are more gaurds. Same as above you." DB then asked,"Was there a gaurd sale?" He got chuckles from everyone, except Scavenger and the gaurds. Scavenger said,"You really want to push my buttons, don't you?" "Yep." "Very well." The gaurds grabbed him out of his cell and Scavenger said,"Time for your first torture." They took him out.

About twenty minutes passed and a yell was heard, "MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Po said,"That didn't sound like DB." The Informant chuckled and said,"No. It was the torturer." Po asked,"How do you know?" The Informant said,"It's DB. He has outtortuered many a people. This was a new record for him in getting the torturers to scream from anoyance." A few seconds later and a wolf was leading DB back to his cell. The wolf was leaving grumbling. DB had a small red spot. The Informant said,"Chinese water torture?" "Yes. New record?" "Yes. Feel acomplished?" "Yes. Laugh?" "Chuckled." Scavenger came in and said,"Well, you still amaze me." DB smiled and said, "Thamk you." The Scavenger said,"I forgot to mention, me, the 'king' and his daughter will be checking on you every day." DB then said,"Well, maybe seeing his daughter will be enough for me to keep my food down." Just then, Po said, "Oh, oh, oh! I just remembered why that coyote guy looked familiar! He is the great grandson of the great Master Coyote! He was one of the first kung fu masters that was not born in China. He was killed in a fight to protect his son, daughter-in-law and grandson from a pack of wolves!" Everyone looked at him. DB said,"This wasn't really the most apropriate time for it." Po said,"Sorry. I just realized it because of the similarities." Then the coyote said,"You are quite right." Po replied,"How did you get there so quietly?" DB said,"One, he was there since I entered from the torture chamber. Two, he's a coyote, so he knows how to be silent when walking. Three, He lives here so he knows secret passages that come out through them where he won't make a sound. Also, coyote dude, I can read your thoughts, so I know there is only one way to escape, but I won't be escaping. I am going to kill you eventually. So, what's your name. I don't mean the name you've given yourself because of being embaressed about your real name." The coyote mumbled something. Po said,"I didn't hear that. Think you can speak up for those of us without good hearing?" The coyote said," I said,'My name's...'" He mumbled again. DB said,"Speak up." The coyote yelled," IT'S"

**Jade Palace**

DBMM was sleeping. Song and Tai Lung were preparing a prank. Tai Lung put whipped cream in his right paw. Song tickled DBMM's nose with a feather. But, instead of rubbing his face, he put his paw in Tai Lung's face. He opened his eyes and said,"Do you really think that I would be that stupid?" He ate the rest of the whipped cream. Tai Lung wiped the whipped cream off his face.

**In the cells**

Everyone was laughing at the name of a very red coyote. DB was only chuckling and said,"Don't worry, I just wanted to lighten the atmosphere. Look, we'll cal you by your self-given name of Coyote Master." Everyone started to ease up in their laughter. The very red Coyote left, followed by a stil chuckling vulture. Po then leaned to Mantis and Monkey and said something. Everyone started laughing again, except DB, who said,"Guys, stop making fun of his name." They slowly went to a chuckle and Mantis said,"Why? You're the one who got him to say it." DB said,"Ya, for a one time laugh. You laugh again because of the name, you won't be able to sit right for the rest of the time I'm here. You also won't be able to use the restroom for that long either, because that's how long it would be before you got your butts back down to where they are supposed to be!" All laughing stopped. DB laid back on his bed satisfied and went to sleep. No one dared speak.

**Well, seems the old coot is learning to have fun and DB can be very annoying and kind. Well, please review.**


	25. Budding emotions

**Let us continue.**

DB woke up with the sun. He pulled out a katana that did not have a blade. He also pulled out a rock and started sharpening the katana. He seemed to relax more and more as he continued to sharpen the katana. Shifu was the next to wake up. He watched as DB was sharpening. Shifu eventually said,"Why are you sharpening a sword?" DB replied with a smile,"It relaxes me. I start with a katana that has no blade and I sharpen it until I can sharpen it no more because I have taken off too much metal. I have used ten tons of metal just for sharpening to calm me." He added the last part with a chuckle. He continued to sharpen the katana. He stopped for no reason. The others woke up a few minutes later. After the sun was fully out from behind the horizon, a gaurd came in with breakfast for them. DB looked at it. He then said,"This is worse than slop." He then heard a female voice say,"Well, you might want to eat anyways if you want to continue to survive tortures." He turned to see the daughter of Coyote Master. He smiled and said,"Well, if I can continue to see your face, that will be more than enough for me to survive." Monkey and Mantis started whispering to each other, obviously making bets. The Coyote Master's daughter smiled and said,"Did you only hear me say that I thought you were cute?" DB blushed a little and replied,"Well, I realized later everything that you said, but I'mm still clinging on to the hope of you falling for me. So, I was wondering, did it hurt?" Po also made a bet with Monkey and Mantis. The Coyote Master's daughter said,"Did what hurt?" DB replied,"When you fell from heaven? I heard heaven was missing an angel." She chuckled and said,"I never fell from heaven, but I just wanted to hear you say all of that. It has been a while since I have had someone compliment me like that." DB looked a little shocked and asked,"How did you know where I was going?" She chuckled again replying,"You weren't the first to try that line." DB then asked,"What's your name?" She looked very shocked. She was speechless. She then cleared her throat and asked,"W-why would y-you want to kn-know my name?" DB was confused by the question and replied, "Well, I figured that an important thing to know about someone that I was going to try to win the heart of would be their name. Also, I want to know the name of all my captors." Both of them chuckled a little. She then said,"My name is Ruby." DB replied,"Ruby. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She looked sad and said,"Look, it won't work out between us. I'm sorry." DB shrugged and said,"Oh well." He then touched the bars with his claw. He was up in the air from the shock and fell. She looked at him like he was crazy. She asked,"Why did you do that?" He looked up with a smile and said,"Well, it brings me much pleasure." She looked at him like he was even crazier than before and said,"But, doesn't that hurt?" He just smiled, got up and said,"Well, ya but, it's a good hurt. I like getting shocked. c'mon. Try it." They both extended their hands and touched the bars with one of their claws. They both went up from the shock, but this time, their backsides were lifted up more and their tails bent downwards toward each other. They looked like a heart. They the fell on their heads with backs facing each other. They got up and faced each other. They had big smiles and did it again. This time when they faced each other, they got close. DB said,"Well, Ruby, wasn't that fun?" Ruby replied with a chuckled,"Shockingly, yes." DB chuckled and said,"Punny." Ruby then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. DB just stood their. She then said,"See ya later, handsome." He just fell backwards after that. Ruby giggled the rest of the way out. Po was smiling victoriously. Then Grandfather cam to him and said,"Don't forget to give half your winnings to me." Po replied, "I know." Monkey and Mantis were crying in defeat. DB was smiling while unconcious. Shifu sighed and said,"How did I become the master of so many children?"

**In the throne room**

Coyote Master was sitting in his throne, still embarressed about what happened yesterday in the dungeon. He said to himself,"How did he know my real name and even my self-given name when no one ever told him?" He heard a female say,"Maybe he's just that extaaordinary." He turned to see his daughter coming. He noticed she was wanting to ask him something. She just cut to the chase,"Father w-would it be a-alright w-with you if I were to, um, do all the check ins on the prisoners?" He asked,"Why would I allow that?" She replied, "It may make them feel more comfortable and they will let down their defenses and be more willing to talk after tortures." She was very convincing with her lie. Her father thought this over in his head. Ruby was seemingly more calm than she let on. He finally said,"Well, you've brought up a good point. I will allow it." Ruby said,"Thank you father." She left the same way she entered.

**Valley of Peace**

DBMM was walking through the streets. He had a small smile on his face. It would still be a while before he had the strength in his face to smile. He went to Mr. Ping's noodle shop. The palace staff had moved back into the palace, but they still came down to help Mr. Ping. DBMM entered and was surprised by a surprise birthday party. He asked,"How did you all know? I had even forgotten." Tai Lung said,"Well, DB told us when your birthday was and that his master always brought you something." DBMM was shocked and started crying tears that hadn't fallen for centuries. He then said," I thought he was trying to get me to come out. He did it the same time every year. I need to thank him." Mr. Ping brought out a cake that had thousabds of candles. He said,"Try to blow them out and make a wish. We will help if-" He was cut off by DBMM blowing them out all at once. He smirked and said,"I don't need any help." He then took a piece and walked out. He ate the piece as he walked. He finished it and sat down on a bench. He noticed a woman sitting their, but he paid her no mind. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that a boar was attampting to steal her purse. He waited until the bor was about to run off and grabbed him by the throat. The woman turned to see what had happened. She knew what it was when she seen a boar holding her purse being held up by a jaguar(A/N: Ijust now decided what animal to make him.:D) She took her purse over her shoulder. She said,"Thank you." DBMM replied,"No problem ma'am." He noticed that she was a snow leapord with a similar build to Song. He also noticed that her left eye was a golden color and her right eye was blue. He asked,"Why are your eyes different colors?" She looked at him surprised. She thought to herself,_This man must not be from around China._ She said,"Born that way." DBMM then asked,"So, what's your name?" She was completly shocked. The boar started chuckling and said,"You mean you really don't know Su Wu when you see her?" DBMM replied,"No, who is she?" Now even the boar was as shocked as Su. She said,"My sisters and I are the most fearsome warriors in all of China and we caused more destruction than any other villian." She was ready to fight. DBMM chuckled and said,"No need for violence. Look, I really don't care. I just need to try putting myself out more. Been shelled up for over a thousand years." Su stared at him. He seen this and said,"I've been given eternal life. For most of the time, I've been sitting in a cave keeping myself shielded from the outside world. I have very little strength in my face because of it. I have experienced more pain in my life than most others." Su then stabbed him in the heart to test to see if he has eternal life. She then said,"So, it's true." DBMM then asked,"What are you doing here? You obviously won't be accepted by the villagers." Su said,"Almost nobody ever comes down this street, or even look down it. I am waiting for my sisters to return from spying on the Jade Palace." DBMM then said,"They started spying today, didn't they?" Su was shocked that he knew. He chuckled. He then said,"I actually have been living there for a while. I won't be leaving until my pupil and his pupil return from their mission." Su asked,"What mission is that?" DBMM became silent. Su was suspicious. She decided to leave that question alone and asked,"Who went on the mission?" DBMM replied,"Everyone except me, Song, and Tai Lung." Su was shocked to hear Tai Lung was alive. She then asked,"Is he still enemies with them?" DBMM shook his head no. She was even more shocked. Then, her sisters, Wan and Wing came and said,"No one is up there." Su replied, "I just learned myself. This man also told me that Tai Lung is alive and is actually friends with them." Her sisters were shocked. DBMM asked,"What are your names?" Su started,"Well, tha-" She was cut off by DBMM saying,"I asked them, not you." The sisters were shocked that someone had courage to interupt her. Wing said,"I-I'm Wing." Wan just said,"Wan." DBMM then asked,"Why are you so nervous?" Wing replied,"We are just shocked someone interuptted our sister." DBMM just shrugged. Su asked,"What is your name?" DBMM's head was lowered. He looked up slightly and said,"I forgot." Su asked,"How?" "Stopped using it for most of those years away from the world." Su then said,"Come with us." He followed. He was actually taken by the beauty of Su. He tried to surpress the emotions so he wouldn't ever feel the pain of losing a love.

**Okay. Anyone expect the Wu sisters? Or that DBMM would be taken by Su's beauty? Anyway, R&R**


	26. The past of the masters

**Well, this time we are starting with DBMM. Wish I owned Kung Fu Panda.**

DBMM followed the Wu sisters to their volcano fortress. He had no fear about entering it like many would. When they entered the main room, DBMM looked around. Su then said,"Alright, since no one is at the Jade Palace, we need to find out where they are. Do you know where they are?" DBMM said,"No." Su then asked,"Would you tell us if you did?" "Depends. Why do you want to know?" "We want to kill them." Su then wondered why she told him. DBMM then asked,"Would yo kill all of them?" All three of the sisters looked at him, wondering why that mattered. Su replied,"Yes." DBMM then said,"Then, no. I couldn't let you kill my pupil's, pupil's, pupils." Wan then said,"Why are you not worried about your pupil or his pupil?" DBMM replied,"They are both immortal, like me." Su then asked,"How are you immortal?" He chuckled a little and said,"It's a long story." Su said,"We've got time. Tell us everything until today." "Okay."

_Flashback in another dimmension DBMM's POV_

_I was born right after the fall of the Byzantine Empire. We were in England. I eventually joined the army. I was the greatest in the army, much like my pupil's pupil is the best of the ninjas. We had just invaded France. I got separated from my troops. I found a little hut in the middle of nowhere. I kicked down the door. There was one man at the table. I looked around and seen no one. He then said,"Put your sword down. I am not an enemy." I asked him,"How do you know English?" He replied,"I know every language. I am getting ready to move to the Holy Roman Empire." I was puzzled by this, since it seemed I was the only part of the war that came to his home. He then said,"Now put down the sword, or else I will relieve you of it." I laughed and began to tell him that I was the best of the English army. He quickly took me down and took away my sword. I asked him,"How did you do that?" He replied,"I have been around long enough to learn many fighting styles. How about some food?" I happily agreed. We had a wonderful meal. I eventual asked him,"How have you learned many fighting styles?" His smile slow;y became a frown and he said,"I'd rather not say." I replied,"Come on." He snapped at me saying,"I hope you NEVER have to find out!" I was shocked. We sat in silence for a while. After about an hour, some French soldiers came in. My sword was too far away and my head was uncovered because I had my helmet on a table near the door. The leader of the French said something. The man in the house said,"He says 'What is your buisness here?'" I said,"Tell him I got separated from my troops and I found this house by accident." I expect he did. The leader then said something to his troops. They came and grabbed my arms. He then said another thing. The man said,"He is wondering if you have any last words." I replied,"Tell him that my troops will soon cut off his head." He reluctantly did so, I think. The leader laughed and fired at me. I hit my shoulder. I screamed in pain. The soldiers all laughed. The man then hit one of the guys holding me. They fired an arrow at him, but he caught it. I then punched the other one that was holding me. I grabbed my shield and ran to my sword. I got there and was ready to fight. Little did I know, one was outside. He stabbed my back I swung my sword and cut off his head. I knew I was about to die. The man had taken out all the soldiers and an arrow to the heart. He looked as healthy as possible, though. I said,"Looks like we're both dying." I chuckled through the pain. I winced a little later. He walked over to a desk and puuled out a crystal. He then said,"You will die only for a few seconds." I fell to the floor trying to figure out what he meant. Everything went black. I started headinf towards the light but was pulled back somehow. I woke few seconds later with the man standing over me. The crystal was glowing. His first words were,"I'm sorry." I asked,"For what?" He took out the arrow and started bandaging it up while saying,"I gave you eternal life, like me. I would have gone insane if it wasn't for keeping tabs on my family." I stared at him confused. He just said,"I'm heading to the Holy Roman Empire. Please burn this house. He then left. I quickly started to make greek fire. I was one of the last to know how to make it. The house quickly burned. I decided to try to find my troops. They were all killed. I headed back home. When I entered my lords manor, I told him that all his soldiers were dead. H e said,"Train some more." I did so. _

_My kids all grew and my wife eventually died. I got to see my great grandkids. My kids all died. I was worried. I fled. I found the man in the market place in Italy. He said,"Kids start dying?" I nodded. He said,"Knew that's when you would look for me." We were walking and talking he told me his life and how he always changed his name. I also told him my name, which I have long since forgotten. I kept in touch with him. Then, a war broke out. I was in my home. That is when I met my pupil._

**In the dungeon**

Everyone was sitting around in their cells. DB was still unconcious. Monkey then said,"So, DB's master, how did you become an immortal person?" He replied,"I guess we've got enough time. I'll start from when I met my master."

_Flashback in a different dimension DB's master's POV_

_I was in the middle of a war. We split up. I had a bow and arrow and a sword on my back. I proceeded slowly with my partner. We were very cautious. Eventually, we seen three people coming with bow and arrows. We got down and I seen that they were enemies. I shot one with an immediate kill. I then got another ready, but they shot first. My partner died. I shot another. He died. The other shot at me. My shoulder was hit. I took my friends shield. He shot again. His arrow hit me again. I got up. He shot again. His arrow was caught by a man. He took my friends sword. The enemy shot at him, but it was blocked by the sword. He threw the sword at him and sliced off his arm. The enemy died slowly. The man then said,"Come with me." I followed him to a house. I lost too much blood and fell down at his house. Everything went black. I seen a light coming. It then faded away. I was asleep. When I awoke, he said,"I'm so sorry. You now have eternal life, like me. You will lose many people." I chuckled like he was crazy, then left. We won the war we were in. I soon found out, he was right. I started going crazy. He had went into a cave with some scrolls and a few tablets. I tried to get him to go out, but he didn't and I was going crazier, losing all my friends. I went into a cave for twenty five years. Then, somone much like DB found me. My walls broke down. More people started coming. The protecters of the crystal were formed. I found a reason to live again. That changed in the year 1920. The group was attacked. Few remained. I took out those who attacked. I then put someone in charge. I left and went back into a cave and rebuilt the wall that was broken down. Then, DB found me. He was the first to keep coming to me. He eventually broke down my wall. I opened up. H eventually got some friends to come. An enemy ninja followed himone day and shot him with a poison dart. I killed the ninja and brouht him back to life with the crystal. I went and told my master. He didn't care. I tried to get him to come out. I stayed sane. I became the leader of the group again._

_End flashback._

The rest is history." Mantis then said,"Wouldn't that make everything before it Ancient history." Everyone chuckled. DB finally woke up. The one he loved came in. He said to her, "Come here." Roby did. DB motioned for her to come closer until his mouth was right by her ear. He then backed up and kissed her on the cheek. She gave him a lick back. They locked lips after DB backed up a little. It was only five seconds, but it seemed much longer. They looed lovingly at each other. DB then said,"I guess you like cheese, since you went for my cheesy pick up line." Ruby chuckled. She then whispered,"I wish I could have you come out." DB replied,"Me too. Even though I'd have to kill your father." She frowned and pleaded,"Please do want you can to keep him alive." DB said,"Alright, unless you say otherwise, he will live." Ruby left. DB was takeb for torture. He came back in an hour. The gaurd that tortured him seemed to be in more pain than him. DB smiled victoriously.

**Wu sister's fortress**

DBMM ended his story about meeting DB's master. Su then said,"If you can beat us, we will spare your pupil's, pupil's, pupils." DBMM nodded. The Wu sisters started their signiture move. He dodged them. He looked and seen to attack the center. He waited for them to come near him. He then grabbed hold of one of the sisters. He soon noticed it was Su. She stared at him and time seemed to slow down for them. Su's tail loosened on the knot and the sisters broke apart. DBMM then threw Su at the other two. They all ran at him he took the first two down quickly. Su and him were fighting. He threw her up. When she came down, she started to corkscrew. DBMM caught her. She jumped off. He ran into her. They hit a pillar. She fell on top of him with their lips smashing together. They opened their eyes. They wer shocked, but Su began to give in to the kiss. DBMM thought about doing the same, but he shrugged it off and pushed her off. He then said,"I'm sorry." Su said,"Same." He then said, "No. I mean I mean, I am sorry. I know you wanted it, so do I. But, I can't. If I did, I would experience more sorrow. I couldn't lose someone that I love." Su then said,"Look, I know that I would die and I wouldn't want to be given eternal life. But, sometimes, love can actually get you through the sorrow of the one you love." DBMM was surprised by this. The two came close. They put their arms around the other's waist. Their faces came closer, and closer. But, just before they closed the gap, Wan said,"W're still here, ya know." The two quickly let go and turned away, blushing. Su then walked away. DBMM was watching her. He was practically hypnotized by her swaying tail.

**Let me know what you think.R&R**


	27. The Dates

**New chapter. I am getting bored putting things up here. But, I can't stop putting things up here.**

Ruby was walking around the castle. Her father walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She turned to se him. She asked,"What do you want father?" He smiled and replied, "My gaurds have noticed that you and DB are getting close." Ruby looked down and asked,"Do you wish for me to stop going down to him?" He replied,"No. In fact, I want you to take him out. Course, he will be in handcuffs and the gaurds will try to stop it, then back down to try to make it seem like it is legite. I want you to get him to tell you where the two crystals are hidden. I will think of more plans as we go." Ruby was still looking down and felt sad that her father was forcing her to do this to the one she had fallen for. She said,"Okay, father." She solemly walked to the dungeon.

**In the dungeon**

DB was sitting on his bed. He was just looking at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Ruby walked in. DB sat up and smiled. He could tell her smile was faked. Ruby said to the gaurds, "Let him out." One of the gaurds started,"None of th-" Ruby looked at him fiercly and said,"If you do not, I will tell my father that you tried to rape me on one of my trips down here." The gaurd quickly grabbed some hand cuffs. He opened the door and put them on DB. DB was happy, even though he knew something was up. Grandfather also knew something was up.

As soon as DB and Ruby left, Mantis said,"Hey Monkey, fifty almond cookies says they'll make out once and head to her room for some 'private time'." He snickered at the last words. Monkey replied,"Na, they're probably heading there now." The two were laughing. The Informant came to them and said,"You're both wrong. Fifty almond cookies says they'll only make out." Mantis and Monkey both said,"You're on!" Tigress growled at them and yelled, "Can't you all just be happy that he found love instead of betting on what he'll do with it!" All was silent. Shifu was the only one that knew why she had such an outburst. Well, almost the only one. Grandfather somehow knew as well. He stared at her. He then said,"I agree with the Informant." (A/N: We will skip what happens here because of all the blood and gore). Everyone was scared of Tigress. Grandfather just laughed at her attempt to kill him. He got all the blood that he spilled soaked into a towel. He then brought out a tub and put it in there. He said,"After my wounds heal, I'mm gonna take a needle the I brought with me and put thiss all back in me." Everyone was shocked at how nonchalant he was.

**With DB and Ruby**

They were walking outside the castle. They held hands as best they could. DB then turned himself so he was in front of her. He smiled and said,"I know your father is wanting to get you to get me to tell you where the crystals are. Don't worry about him wanting to do so. I don't care. I just see it as an excuse for us to be together." Ruby smiled. It soon faded and she opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, DB kissed her. He removed his lips and said,"I knew because I was reading your thoughts. I can read thoughts because I have very sensitive ears that can even hear the electrical impulses that the brain makes and I am able to eventually decipher how to read them." Ruby smiled. They continued walking. She then looked up at him and said,"Now what am I thinking?" DB looked down at her with wide eyes and said,"Don't head to fast, you naughty girl." The two of them chuckled. Ruby then turned to be in front of DB and kissed him. When she moved back, DB said while lifting his handcuffed hands,"I could get these off easily by pickking the locks on them." Ruby ducked under them to be in his grasp and said,"Why would you, though? It just gives us an excuse to be closer together." DB chuckled at this. They shared abother kiss. This one was long and filled with much passion. They were there for what seemed like hours. They eventually released. They were smiling at each other. Ruby wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her and smiled back.

**In a gaurd tower**

The Scavenger and Coyote Master were watching them. Scavenger said,"I'm not sure this plan will work." Coyote Master said,"It'll work. She may love him, but she loves me too. She even pleaded for my life." Scavenger replied,"I meant on DB's part. He may love her, but he os stubborn. He doesn't give in very easily." Coyote Master smiled and said,"Then we step it up a notch." Scavenger intently listened to his plan.

**In the Wu sister's fortress**

DBMM was sitting at a table with a feast before him. The sisters were there as well. He sighed and said,"This food is great and all, but I really wish I could have some of Mr. Ping's secret ingredient soup. That stuff is delicious. I would also like to treat you to some of it Su, but it won't stay warm long enough for me to bring it here." Su replied,"But, If I go into town, people will run and I would even be attacked by Tai Lung, since he's with the good guys now." She scoffed at the last three words. DBMM looked at her and said,"Well wear a hat and keep your head down." She looked down and said,"I don't know." She looked up and seen that he had gotten enough strength back into his face to make a pouty-pleading face. She couldn't help but think it was cute. She sighed in defeat and said,"Fine." DBMM said,"Thank goodness. My face was cramping." The sisters all chuckled at this.

**A few minutes later, Valley of Peace**

DBMM was holding Su's hand. She had followed his advice. She got occasional glances, but it was more because it looked like a cute couple. DBMM entered Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Everyone had finished the cake. They all turned to see him enter with someone. They all knew he found someone. Mr. Ping said,"What would you love birds like?" They both blushed, but only DBMM's was noticable because Su still had her head down. DBMM replied,"Two secret ingredient soups, please." Mr. Ping replied,"Coming up. No charge." DBMM smiled his best, which was better than before and said,"Thank you." Tai Lung called saying,"Make it four." He and Song then went to sit down. DBMM noticed they were getting closer. Not in love entirely, but closer. He had a smirk. Tai Lung then said,"So, you just meet her?" "Ya." Song then said,"She must have been able to make quite an impression if you're already treating her to dinner." DBMM smirked and said,"Well, you had just met Po and he treated you to dinner. Course, he swallowed your head." Song blushed and everyone within ear shot either smirked or chuckled. Mr. Ping came with the four bowls and said,"Order up!" They all recieved their bowls and started to eat.

After they finished. Tai Lung had noticed that there was something familiar about DBMM's date, but he couldn't tell what. He just knew that what ever he recognized about her made him defensive of Song. He made sure he listned to his instincts. He asked,"What is your date's name." DBMM just made a portal beneath him and Su. They went through.

**Back at the Wu sisters' fortress**

Wan and Wing were sparring when aportal opened up and DBMM and Su fell through landing on their feet

**With DB and Ruby**

DB looked up. Ruby said,"what is it?" DB replied,"I think a new portal traveller landed on their feet after going through the portal. Why can't I ever land on my feet?" He turned back to Ruby they kissed again before continuing their walk.

**Back at the Wu Siters' fortress**

Su removed her hat. She looked at DBMM. She smiled and then smacked him and said,"That's for lying to me saying that it couldn't get back here in time to keep it from getting cold." She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said,"That's for giving me the best time I've ever had for a while." DBMM then looked up. He seemed horrified. Su asked,"What is it?" He looked at her, still with the terrified look and said,"I don't know why I didn't sense this before. My pupil and everyone he is with is in danger! I need to get Tai Lung, Song, and the Ladies of the Shade to help save them." Su stopped him and said,"We will help as well." DBMM replied,"Are you sure? They are with the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, and Shifu." Su smiled and said,"I won't attack them. Niether will my sisters. I will do anything to help you. Besides, their is likley to be much treasure in the end." Her sisters smiled. DBMM then smiled and said,"Okay. But, you will have to show yourselves to everyone." Su said,"After you give an introduction." He said,"Alright. Have your sisters wear hats as well."

** 's noodle shop**

A portal opened up and four figures dropped landing perfectly on their feet(A/N: This gained the same reaction from DB) DBMM said,"I will show you who my girlfriend is. But, first, I will tell you that The furious Five, Shifu, the Dragon Warrior, DB, my pupil and evertone with them are in danger." Tai Lung said,"What does this have to do with your girlfriend and the other two with her?" DBMM said,"Because they agreed to help." Tai Lung started,"Are you sure they have what it takes t-" He was cut off when the three lifted their heads and removed their hats. Everyone said in unison, "THE WU SISTERS!" Tai Lung got ready to attack. DBMM stopped him and said,"You can trust them." Tai Lung growled,"How do you know!?" DBMM replied,"Because, I'm dating Wu Su." Everyone had gaping mouths. Tai Lung stuttered,"A-are y-you sure th-they aren't going to try t-to attack everyone from the Jade Palace?" DBMM smiled and shook his head yes. Tai Lung didn't fully believe it. Su seen this and kissed DBMM. They soon got passionate with it. Tai Lung said,"I get it." Song said,"I'll get the Ladies of the shade." DBMM said,"I'll go with. Portals will make it faster."

They left and returned a few minutes later with all the Ladies of the Shade. (A/N: Just wanted to say that DB shrugged this one off because he figured there was no way it could happen so often in one day). They all took off. Su and DBMM were next to each other all the way.

**In the dungeon**

DB returned. He picked the cuffs and got them off himself. The gaurds tried to surround him. He just went through a portal and again landed on his face on the other side of the bars. Ruby chuckled. The two lovers touched the bar with a single claw. This time, the electricity was a pinkish color. They made another heart, but this time, it looked like a pink and white yin yang in the shape of a heart. When they fell, the yin yang heart was still their. They kissed through the bars passionatly, making it glow brighter. It disappeared when they released. They smiled as she left. Mantis asked,"So did you guys 'do' anything fun?" DB said,"No. Also, if you guys try making bets or imply that we are doing that stuff ever again, I will find two ninjas of love that would love to meet you." They shut up imediatly. DB then said,"Also, this bet wil be cancelled, otherwise, you will have to fight me one on one for a whole week." All was silent, except for Grandfather, who was putting the needle ine the blood and putting it back in his body.

**Please review.**


	28. Dance

**Next chapter time.**

Ruby had a smile on her face as she walked through the castle. She walked into the throne room, oblivious to her father being there. He said to her,"Did DB tell you where the crystals are?" Ruby replied,"No father." He said,"Alright. I have another plan to get him to tell you. We are having a party tonight. Find a way to get him drunk. If that doesn't get him to tell," he started smiling evily,"take him to your room and you know what to do next." Ruby was shocked. Her father said,"You will do it, won't you?" Ruby reluctantly nodded. She hoped that DB would once again read her mind and keep himself from doing it.

**In the dungeon**

DB sat up suddenly. Everyone looked at him. Grandfather asked,"What is it?" DB replied,"I could just be crazy, but I think... I think... I may have... a test of my beliefs later tonight." Grandfather smiled and said,"Just remember to stay strong in the Lord. Have him be your strength." DB nodded at this. Ruby walked in a little later. She said,"DB, there is going to be a party tonight. Would you like to come?" DB knew something was up. He started,"I don't kn-" But Ruby made a cute begging face. DB chuckled and said,"That thing doesn't work on me." She added in a little lip quiver at that and said in a pouting voice,"Please, f-for m-meee?" DB was still staying strong and said,"Still ain't gonna work." Ruby added in a whimper. DB was starting to cave, but staying strong said,"N-now, j-just stop it. I-it ain't gonna w-work." Ruby then started crying to add to it even more. DB was still resisting, but he knew he couldn't take much more. Instead of saying no, he shocked off his desire. He touched the bars. He then said,"No." Ruby started turning her head and started to cry. DB was unable to resist, even if he shocked himself, which he tried again. He finally caved and said,"ALRIGHT. I thought I could never cave from this. What is about women that let's them do this to make men cave?" Ruby replied in a fake happy tone,"We just have that ability to know men's weakness's." She turned with her tail wipping his face. DB sighed as he watched her leave. He then made a portal and went into the cell next to him and said,"Tigress, slap me as hard as you can." She happily obliged. He hit the ground. He then said,"Now to clean up and get readt for tonight."

**With DBMM and the rest**

DBMM looked up at the sky. The sun was about to set. He stopped and said,"We will camp here tonight. Partly because of the time and partly because this is where DB camped at." Everyone looked around. Song asked,"How do you know?" DBMM picked up a shurukin with DB's mark on it. He then said,"DB has a thing called 'Leave no trace' which means you leave a sight without any sign when you are done. He would only leave this if he camped here and wanted to warn anyone coming about something about to happen. I know this from my pupil." Su purred at him. Everyone looked at her. But DBMM just purred back. Tai Lung shrugged and started to set up tents.

**In the dungeon**

DB was ready for the party. Grandfather said,"Now, DB remember to stay strong in the Lord. Do not falter. I trust Ruby, but not her father." DB nodded. He got ready for Ruby to come. She entered in a beautifuul ruby red dress. It swayed as smoothly as a calm river as she walked. She also had a red necklace that sparkled in the light from the candles. Her nails had been polished red. She had some blush and red lipstick. DB's tounge hang out, his tail started to wag and he was panting. Grandfather chuckled at this. He gently shook DB out of it. He then said,"Remember what I said." DB nodded. He then left out a portal to his date. They slowly walked out of there. No one dared say what they wanted, because of what he said earlier.

**At the party**

There were many people dancing. Others were standing and talking. DB asked,"What do you have to drink at this party?" Ruby answered,"Red wine." DB chuckled and said,"Should have known it was something red." Ruby chuckled back and asked,"Ever have it?" DB answered,"Nope. For two reasons. One:Where I come from, I'm too young. Second, I've never been near wine." Ruby picked up a cup of wine and handed it to him. He sniffed it. He then took a drink and drank it all. He said,"Delicious. I'll have another." He got another, but this time he just took a sip. Ruby said,"Are you actually going to save this one?" DB chuckled and said,"Ya. Mainly because with the alcohol content in here, I can have only three before I start getting drunk, which is against my beliefs." Ruby was happy that it was against his beliefs. She then asked,"Wanna dance?" DB replied,"Let me finish this first. We can talk until then." They sat at a table. DB looked at Ruby with a serious face. Ruby looked at him and asked,"What is it?" DB looked down and sighed. He looked back up and said,"I know you love me. But, I also know that you are doing the bidding of your father. I am not reading your mind this time because I want a level of trust to lie between us. Now tell me, did you bring me to this dance because of your father's request?" Ruby started to cry and shook her head yes. DB sighed and said,"Thank you for being honest. Now," he drank the rest of his wine and said,"Let's dance." Ruby said,"Really? You want to daance with me even though this was all a ploy by my father?" DB said,"Yes. I love you." Ruby smiled at this. DB helped her up. They made their way to the center of the dance floor and started dancing to the music. They didn't care who was watching or what song played, just as long as they were together. They enjoyed each other's embrace. DB had another wine. He wasn't drunk, but he was slightly impaired. Ruby seen her father. She knew to take DB to her bedroom. She leaned to him and said,"Follow me."

They first went to the top of the castle. DB said,"Hold on a second." He put his hand to his ear and said,"I need an explosion ten miles north of my position*hic*. Got that." Ruby heard someone on the other side say,"Yes, sir. Have you had anything to drink tonight?" DB replied,"Three cups of wine, but I'm only slightly impaired, not drunk." "Roger that. Explosion wil happen in one minute." DB then pointed Ruby north. One minute later, an explosion happened in the shape of a heart. DB said,"I love explosions. Especially those that show my love." Ruby then pulled him along, to her room.

Her room was covered with red. She had mant red dresses. DB just chuckled. She said," I know. Red." DB said,"Ya." Ruby closed the door. She then smiled seductivley at him. DB was more impaired than he thought, because, he didn't catch the seductivity that was going on. Ruby went up and kissed him passionatley. He returned the kiss. They eventually fell onto her bed. She pulled her claws on him, making him bleed, although he didn't notice. Her shirt also started coming off, but before it showed anything, DB heard a voice in his head, whispering,_"Don't do it my son."_ Another voice, louder said," _It's okay." _ He thought for a moment before he decided to listen to the small voice and became completely sober and pushed Ruby off. Ruby said,"Did I hurt you too much?" DB sighed and said,"This is wrong. It is completely against what I believe. I am not supposed to do this until after marriage. Why did you try to seduce me?" The question was very stern. She looked down and her ears flattened. She then started to bawl uncontrollably. She latched onto DB. He held her and rubbed her back lovingly. DB had no idea how long they were there.

Ruby finally started to calm down. She then said in between sobs,"M-my f-father is trying hard to find out wh-wjere the crys-stals are. H-he wanted me to f-f-irst try t-to get you d-drunk to say where they are. T-then he was going to have me sleep w-with you s-so you'd tell me that way." DB understood. Ruby latched onto him. She was crying again. DB gently pryed her off of him. He wiped away her tears and said,"He's just been using you. Tomorrow morning, we will be escaping. I'll be taking my leave now." Ruby stopped him and said,"Please sleep here tonight. This way, father will at least think we did it." DB said,"You also want to be comforted, don't you?" Ruby nodded. DB said,"Alright." He went to go to sleep on the floor. Ruby said,"You think you coul sleep in my bed?" DB said,"Sure." He laid facing his back to her. She put out the candles and faced the opposite way. They faded off to sleep

**Next morning, with DBMM and the others**

DBMM blew a trumpet and woke the others up. They were all very scared. Tai Lung said,"Are you trying to give us all heart attacks?" DBMM stated flatly,"If I was trying to, I would just hit you in the right place to do so." He then walked over to Su and said,"You aren't to scared, are you?" She said,"No." She then had help to her feet. Song had jumped towards Tai Lung when the trumpet was blown. DBMM then said,"Look. I know you two are falling in love so just kiss already." Everyone looked back and forth between DBMM and the now blushing Tai Lung and Song. DBMM chuckled and said,"After all, it is very fitting that you two fall in love since you are both former villians." Song said,"I thought you said once a villian always a villian?" DBMM replied,"Oogway changed my mind." Song then took his advice and kissed Tai Lung's cheek, making him blush more. They then headed off to where ever their frined were.

**Ruby's room**

Ruby and DB woke up facing each other. They opened their eyes, and their noses were inches apart. Their legs and tails were intertwined and they were holding hands with th top arms wrapping around the one they love. DB smiled and kissed her. He then asked,"Time for the jail break. Do you still want you father to live?" She slowly nodded yes. She then said,"He is still my father and I believe he still loves me." DB said, "Alright. Let's get my friends."

**In the dungeon**

Grandfather said,"I hope DB followed my advice." The informant walked to him and said, "Knowing him, he did." The others woke up slowly. They were fully awake when the door to the dungeon was kicked open. DB quickly took out the gaurds. One was about to attack from behind, but Ruby took him out with a single punch to the jaw. DB then proceeded to unlock the jail. He said,"Breakout time." They were ready.

**In the throne room**

The group ran into the throne room. DB said,"It's time to take you out." He was pointing to Coyote master and Scavenger. They chuckled. The room quickly filled with gaurds. DB smirked and whispered,"Attack." They quickly started taking them out. But, they were not expecting the numbers. DB said,"Try to hold them off until reinforcments come, which they are." They all kept fighting. Scavneger knew that they couldn't keep fighting.

**With DBMM and the rest**

DBMM was taking the lead. He seen the castle in the distance. He yelled,"Get ready for a fight!" They all got ready for a bigger fight than ever before. Tai Lung looked at Song and said,"You ready?" She smiled and said,"Yes. Also, if we don't make it, I love you." Tai Lung smiled and looked back. He was ready to die for her.

**The End. Of this chapter. The fight starts, now what? Review please.**


	29. The Final battle part 1

**Now, lets see the fight.**

DB kicked two of the gaurds toward the Informant, who grabbed them both and swung them around, taking down an extra twelve that were surrounding him. Tigress uppercut three in a row, the last of which was caught by Viper and used him to attack the others. Grandfather was a blur. He then stopped in front of a gorilla. The gorilla said,"What are you going to do, old man?" Grandfather replied,"Watch grandpa's hands." He slowly moved them around like he was getting ready for an attack, but instead he kicked the gorilla in the face, knockking him out. Grandfather then said,"Should have been watching the foot." He then punched one the tried to attack from behind. Then the gates burst open with reinforcements. DBMM swung Wu towards her sisters, who then did their signature move(A/N: I forgot the name of it. Sorry). The gaurds were unable to stop them. Scavenger then attacked the center of the wheel. They broke apart. He smiled, but before he was able to attack any of the Wu sisters, he got punched out of the castle by DB, his master, DBMM, and Grandfather. They all smiled. DB then said,"Destructive duo?" His master replied,"Let's." They then grabbed each other's wrist and started swinging each other till they were a blur. Fire started forming in the center of the ring. It slowly moved to the outside. It eventually looked like a firey shuirukin. It was literally chopping down the resistance. DBMM looked at Grandfather. They smiled at each other and did the same. Eventually, the two became one and was even more dangerous. The gaurds knew they couldn't take them on anymore, so they decided to strike the heart. At that moment, Shifu realized they were looking for someone. He started swinging Oogway's staff to keep themm from finding whatever it was that they were looking for. He was not concerned for his life, since he still had immortality. He put the round end on one of the wolf gaurd's neck and twirled it, snapping the neck. A gorilla punched Shifu mid-jump. He landed on the steps. He knew that if he didn't have immortality, he would have died. Eventually the four in the shurukin stopped, which made a burst of fire come out, burning a few more gaurds. DB ran to Shifu. He quickly healed him from his state. Shifu didn't question it. DB then looked around. He seen Monkey, Mantis, and Po working as a team on five gorillas. Tigress and Viper had some wolves in death grips. The Ladies of the shade were doing very well at holding their own. Song and Tai Lung were fighting incredibly together. The Wu sisters were fighting with their claws out, ripping off parts of some faces and chests. DB could _not_ find Ruby. He was looking frantically. He then heard Coyote Master yell,"LOOKING FOR THIS!" Everyone turned to see him holding Ruby with a sword to her throat. DB said,"Don't hurt her." Coyote Master replied,"Then hand over the two crystals!" DB replied,"I could kill you faster than you could react!" Coyote Master smugly replied,"But you won't because my daughter told you not to!" The ninjas then dropped their bows. The Informant went up to DB and asked, "Is that true?" DB said,"Yes." His head was dropped with his ears laid back. Sadness was clear in his eyes. Ruby was crying. She was making muffled sounds because of her father holding her mouth. She tried to tell DB to kill him. Coyote Master yelled,"Hand up the crystals, NOW!" DB reluctantly pulled out two crystals. A gaurd came and grabbed them. Ruby was pushed to DB. Coyote Master grabbed the two crystals and said,"Now that I have these," he shot an arrow at his daughter,"you can no longer fight because of your heart ache."

Db knelt down to her. She looked up at him and said,"I ha...ave two dyi...ng requests." DB replied with tears in his eyes,"What are they?" She answered through gasps,"First...kill... m...y fath...er." DB said,"Done, the other?" Ruby smiled and replied weakly,"Kiss me." DB and Ruby locked lips for the last time. It seemed like an eternity to them. DB felt her body go limp. He stayed there for a while with his lips on her lifeless body. He started to cry. He slowly got up. Ruby gasped out,"Thus with a kiss, I die." She took her last breath.

DB really started crying, but as soon as his tears hit the ground, they evaporated. Fire soon started to appear on his claws. He slowly walked up the steps toward the Coyote Master with an emotionless face. His footsteps had fire in them and where his tears fell, fire also appeared. The fire soon went up his arms. Coyote Master then revealled a cannon like Shen's. Before he could fire, though, DB shot a fireball at it and destroyed it. The fire continued to travel farther around him. It was soon like a shirt. His eyes also had fire coming out of them. Grandfather said,"Righteous fury! I finally got to see it."

Another, bigger cannon came out and shot a cannonball, but it was met by a fire ball from DB. Another fire ball destroyed it. DB still had no expression. When he reached the top, Coyote Master hit him multiple times. DB didn't seem fased by any of the hits. He just said,"My turn." He threw a fist faster than anyone could see. He then ran faster than he did when he was angry at Scavenger. He hit Coyote Master in the side. He then ran away. He came back from another side. He kept running faster after each hit.

After about five minutes, it seemed like there were two DBs running and hitting, one fading slowly. After another five minutes, it was obvious that there were three, seeming to have a fourth one. Grandfather had his eyes wide and said,"He's going so fast that he is going back in time!" Everyone then understood why there were so many of him and why one faded and another one came. After there were six DBs, they had one hit him over to a wall. The others then kicked him up. The one that kicked him to the wal then kicked him away from the wall. Another kicked him down. One of the six caught him. He held him still while the others shot a huge fire ball towards them. Coyot Master's body was then dropped. It was completely charred. The six eventually faded to one.

DB eventually had all the fire gone. The last place for the fire to leave was his eyes. As soon as it was gone, he fell to his knees, partially from exhaustion and partially just from heartache. He got up after a few minutes. He then said,"Time to destroy the crystals." Po said," Good idea... but we kinda don't know where they are." DB smiled and said,"I do, though." Po then gave an understanding look. Shifu said,"Well, where are they?" DB reached into a portal and brought out the Crystal of life. DB said,"that portal leads to a place that is in between every dimension. I went there a handful of times. That is actually how I first came to your dimension. I still need to find out how I keep on landing on my face when no one else does, even the first time." Everyone chuckled, except Shifu, who asked,"Where iis the other one?" DB immediatly stopped chuckling, he even seemed nervous. He replied,"W-weeellll, I w-won't say _where _I hid i-it. I wil e-eventually tell someone where I hid it, but only when we are alone." Shifu asked,"Why?" DB quickly answered,"That is on a need-to-know basis ONLY! You don't need to know." Shifu was surprised by the quickness in his voice. DB then had the crystal of Death come out of a portal. DB then said,"It went through two portals. Also, need-to-know basis as to why I did that."

DB then began to put the crystals into his mouth, but he was stopped by Scavenger hitting him in the side. The crystals went into the air. Crane caught them. Scavenger threw a knife into his wing. The crystals were dropped. Viper caught the Crystal of Death in her tail. Scavenger caught the Crystal of Life. He then grabbed Viper. She threw the crystal, which was caught in the tail of Monkey. Scavenger threw Viper. Tigress intercepted him as he went towards Monkey. Grandfather caught it. Scavenger ran up to him. Grandfather said,"you wouldn't hurt a feeble, old man, would you?" Scavenger threw a punch. It was blocked and countered. Grandfather kicked then kicked him. Scavnger hit the ground. He threw a knife at the crystal. He dove and caught it. He then ran to Monkey, who passed his crystal to Shifu. Not quick enough to keep from being knocked into by Scavenger. Scavenger tried to grab the crystal from Shifu, but Shifu was able to use his staff to keep him from getting it. DB then dove and grabbed the Crystal of Life from Scavenger. He tossed it to Tai Lung. Scavneger eventually knocked Shifu from his staff, grabbing the Crystal of Death. Tai Lung handed the crystal to Song. She kept it away from Scavenger by using her umbrella. While Scavenger was trying to get the crystal from her umbrella, Tai Lung and the Wu sisters tried to get the crystal from him. Scavenger grabbed the umbrella and knocked everyone from him. He opened the umbrella to find it empty. He turned to see DBMM with the crystal. He growled and ran to him. DB jumped and grabbed it before Scavneger reached DBMM. He shoved his talons into DBMM. Su ran to him. DBMM said,"Don't worry...I have eternal life. I'm just in extreme pain." They smiled. They turned to see DB with both crystals. Then, Grandfather and DB's master tackled Scavenger to give DB enough room to destroy the crystals. DB's master ended up with a claw mark on his face and a stab in his stomach. Grandfather had the worst of it because he had a deep scratch from the bottom of his stomach to the end of his throat. He was in immense pain. DB was about to shove them both down his throat when Scavneger ran into him. The crystals went up. DB and Scavenger ran towards where they would land. Po threw Tigress towards the still airborne crystals. Scavenger seen her going towards them, so he threw nunchucks at her legs. It was enough to keep her from grabbing them with her hands, but they went into her mouth at the same time, meaning they were destroyed. She landed. DB yelled,"NO! NOW SHE WILL BE DESTROYED!. Grandfather do you have the scrolls or tablets with you? He said,"Ya..AAHH!" He got then out. Shifu, the Wu sisters, The Ladies of the Shade, Tai Lung, and Crane all looked over the scrolls and tablets to find out how to save Tigress. Everyone else just stood back and watched. The gaurds all ran out while they were throwing the crystals around.

**What will happen to Tigress? Find out next chapter. I would like some reviews.**


	30. The Final battle part 2 and a new love

**Okay. Now we will see what happens with Tigress.**

DB was hoping that everyone would find a way to save Tigress. She started to glow a bright red color. She was screaming from pain. Then she stopped and the glow stopped. Her eyes then shot open. DB said,"Her mind is clouded. I can't tell what is going through her mind." Shifu then said,"Some of these scrolls are in a different language. I don't know what they say." DB then went and started reading with them. Then, his master, DBMM, and Grandfather dragged themselves to where the scrolls and tablets and read all of them that were in different languages. DB kept looking back at Tigress.

Tigress slowly stood up, but she got up differently. She was as stiff as a board in getting up, none of her joints moved to get her up. She then got into her fighting stance towards Scavenger. He to got into his fighting stance. Tigress charged him faster than what DB did when he first started running fast from righteous fury. Her acceleration was also greater. She got twenty to be there to fight Scavenger. He flew up to keep away, but somehow Tigress was able to fly, as well. He screamed impossible! One Tigress slammed into him. He fell, but before he hit the ground, another roundhouse kicked him. He slammed into the throne, destroying it. He shook his head, just to have his beak grabbed and thrown to the other side of the room. The other Tigress's intercepted him before he hit a wall. They all delivered a double open palm strike. Everyone heard bones crack. The Tigress's then kicked him up. The last one kicked him down hard. There was a deep crater in the concrete floor.

Everyone sheilded their eyes from the dust. Tigress then walked off and fell down. The other started to fade. They all ran off, leaving only the one. She was starting to fade. Granfather said,"I...found-ah. it. We will have a narrow window of oppurtunity after she fades. We will only be able to find her through reading her thoughts. We must find where to reach to grab her, then do so." Grandfather was very weak.

Tigress completely faded. DB quickly got to work to find out where she was. He quickly jumped to a window and reached in. A portal appeared, and DB was barley able to keep himself firmly in place. He said,"Tigress! I've got you! Please come back!" Tigress calmly replied,"But it is beautiful here." Po then grabbed DB and said,"I'm here too Tigress!" Tigress said,"Po." They started to see her paw, but it then went back in. Viper then grabbed Po, who was int turn grabbed by Crane, who started tof ly away from the portal as best he could. They both said in unison,"We're here for you too Tigress." No response. Monkey then grabbed Viper with his tail and was on all fours facing away from the portal. The portal began to pull stronger and Monkey said,"You can count me in too!" Mantis grabbed Monkey's front paw and started pulling and said,"C'mon Tigress, all your friends are here for you. Shifu then said,"So is your father!" He put Oogway's staff in the ground to hold onto it and grabbed Monkey's other paw. The ninjas all grabbed hold of Shifu and his staff and said,"We are too!" The rest all joined and DB said,"Everyone is here for you! come back Tigress!" Slowly but surley, Tigress began to come out. The portal closed as soon as she came back. She was vibrating. The vibrations became slower and les frequent. After they stopped, Tigress said,"I don't want to go through that ever again." Everyone got her into a hug.

Then, a red beam came out of Tigress and touched DB, his master, DBMM, Grandfather, Shifu, and...Scavenger. They all glew red. When it stopped, they fell to the ground. DB said,"The immortal life is gone!" He then realized that three people wouldn't make it. He went to them, with everyone else. He said,"You guys aren't going to make it, are you?" His master replied,"No. It was great to know each of you. I'm glad I came." DBMM and Grandfather nodded in agreement. Su went up to DBMM, who said to her,"I thought _I _would be the one leaving _you_. Looks like I was wrong. At least I won't experience anymore pain." Su smiled and said,"Looks good for you. I will follow my own advice." DBMM smiled at this. DB had tears in his eyes and said,"I may not have known either of you very long, but I loved both of you the same as family I've known all my life. Same to you master. Iw ill miss all three of you. Also here's where I hid the Crystal of Death." He leaned in and whispered something to them that even Shfu didn't catch. Smirks appeared on their faces. Grandfather said,"You'll be with us shortly if you tell where you hid it." DB smirked at this. He then said to Informant," Take these three back to our dimension." He then said what to put on all of their gravestones in a whisper. The Informant nodded and had six ninjas come and take them through a portal. Before they left, Su kissed DBMM. She had tears in her eyes.

After they left, Su asked DB,"What was his name?" DB had a slight smirk and said,"No one knows. My master even forgot. All he remembers is that his name started with a 'J'. That is what is on his gravestone now." Su nodded. DB then asked,"So will you and your sisters be full time good guys?" Su replied,"I don't know. We will think about it." DB said,"Alright. If you decide to become full time good guys, take this. It is your first mission." Su took it and said,"Thank you. It was nice to meet you." She kissed him on the cheek. Wing walked up and said,"Same here." She kissed him on the other cheek. Wan walked up to him. She sighed. She then grabbed him, turned around, removed the covering over her face and kissed him on the lips with his arms flailing. She turned back around and put her face covering back up. She then ran following her sisters. DB looked backe and forth between the five, Shifu, Po, Tai Lung, Song, and the ninjas and where the Wu sisters left from. he did this a couple of times before he said,"At least I'm not the only one that didn't expect it." All those from this dimension had their mouths gaped open and the ninjas had their arms hanging(or whatever they had) and their weapons were on the ground in front of them.

**Outside with the Wu sisters**

Su stopped and stopped her siser Wan. She asked her,"What was that all about?" Wan started,"What d-do yo-" Wu stopped her and said,"You know what I mean." Wan sighed and said, "I thought he looked cute." Su let out a small chuckle and said,"Go tell him how you feel and that we will be part of the good guys. We'll wait for you." Wan smiled and ran back to the castle.

**Inside with everyone**

They were still standing in shock when Wan returned. She walked up to DB and said,"I have two questions for you. One: Did you like the kiss? Two: Do you want to do it again?" DB said,"Let me answer you this way." He did to her what she did to him, leaving everyone in an even greater state of shock. Some ninjas fell down, along with Po. He put her back up and put her face covering back over her face. DB then said,"Want to fo it again, but with both of us prepared?" Wan Nodded yes. They turned so that Wans face couldn't be seen and kissed again. More ninjas fell, along with Tai Lung and Mantis. They stopped and Wan oput her face covering back. Wan then said,"Also, we will be joining the side of good." DB smiled and replied,"Ya know, that mission I gave you isn't too far from the Jade Palace. I could join you, if you want." Wan shook her head no and said,"We would rather work alone. We will stop by after we're done." DB said,"Okay well, take this." It was some sort of device with a button on it. He said,"If you ever need anything, press that button and I will be there. Also, if I need help, that thing will start to beep. When you get closer, it will beep faster." Wan nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she left. DB walked over and helped everyone up. They the heard Scavenger say,"Great, just great. Everyone that's evil is either turning good or dying." DB smirked. He ran up to him. They threw a few punches before DB caught his forefinger. He then smiled slightly and said,"Time for you to die." He then lifted his pinky. Scavenger said,"Your bluffing. Master Shifu would never teach you that!" DB smirked and said,"you're right. But, Po would, and as he would say, Skadoosh." He flexed his pinky, with the same results as Tai Lung's. Shifu said,"Let's get out befor ehtis crumbles!" DB quickly put everyone through portals that ended up with them outside. DB was the only one on his face. He said,"Why am I the only one that cannot land on his feet?" Everyone chuckled. DB then said,"Alright, Song, Tai Lung, Ladies of the Shade. I'll put you to your village." Tai Lung asked, "Why are you sending me with them?" DB said,"You and Song are in love." Song then kissed Tai Lung on the cheek. The Ladies of the Shade all got into a group with Song and Tai Lung. DB opened a big portal to their village. Before they left, Song said,"Goodbye everyone!" She and Tai Lung waved goodbye. DB then said,"We've got a long walk ahead of us." Po whined,"But why can't you just open a portal home?" DB said,"Well, I'm too worn out to open up another." They then started their way home.

**Uno mas. One more chapter to go. It is really just an epilouge. Please R&R.**


	31. Epilouge

**Here is the epilouge that I promised.**

It was close to night time and a few days after the defeat of the Scavenger. The Wu sister were on the mission that DB had given them. They were doing quite well. It was mainly boars, with a few wolves and Gorillas. They weren't even trying. Then, they seen a sight that surprised them. They tried to fight it, but it was too good. Wan pressed the button that DB had given her just before she was knocked out.

**Jade Palace**

DB immediatly woke up from Wan pressing the button. He made a portal to where she was.

**With the Wu sisters**

DB jumped through the portal, surprisingly landing on his feet. He quickly looked around and seen the Wu sisters laying on the ground. He ran up first to Wan. He checked for a heartbeat and then for breathing. Both were found. He sighed before checking on Wing. Again, she was okay. Finally, he checked Su. She was slightly concious. She seen DB checking her. She faintly said,"Scavenger...alive."

DB had a face of horror. He turned to see the vulture, who laughed and said,"Well, looks like soeone learned how to land on their feet." DB went into righteous fury incredibly quickly. He lunged with a yell, but Scavenger just stepped out of the way. DB started fighting quickly, but it was slow compared to the Scavenger's dodging. Scavenger landed a hit on his gut. DB spat up blood, but he was still alive and his righteous fury was still going. He began to move his fastest, with six of him, but Scavenger was still dodging with ease. Scavenger then opened his wings and spun fast. He knocked all of them away. He then did all the attacking. DB landed on the ground. Everything went black as he heard Scavenger laughing.

DB woke up surrounded by black. He turned to see Satan's strongest warrior, Death. DB said,"What are you doing here!?" Death replied,"I just removed you from your earthly body." He chuckled. DB said,"I'm going back." Death laughed harder and said,"I'll send you back." DB said,"What's the catch?" Death replied,"It's a bet. We fight. You win, back to earth you go. I win, hell shall be your eternal rest." DB looked in horror, before he had his Holy Warroir armor came on him. Then, the Angelic Warrior came. What happened next surprised DB and Death. A new level came. It was a Righteous Warrior. DB looked at himself. He had the Angelic Warrior wings. He glew brighter and It was a new kind of white on him. There was also gold, making him look like a Roman soldier that had been financed by all the kings of the world to buy his armor. DB looked at Death and said,"Deal." DB then lifted his sword and brought it down. Lightning went through the ground and all hit Death. DB then struck him quickly wthe sword. He then used his sheild as a club. He took down death quickly. Death disappeared. The Righteous Warrior armor dissapeared as well. Gabriel then appeared as a light. He said,"How did you like being a Righteous Warrior?" DB gave him a look that said it was a given he liked it. Gabriel chuckled and said,"Good. You will be keeping it. You will get new attacks with it. You will have to wait until your banishment is done to get it again. You got it now because you aren't really in banishment right now. Now return. You will win this time." DB blacked out again.

DB awoke to Scavenger laughing. Scavenger had his back to DB. DB tackled him. Scavenger said,"HOW!?" DB smirked and said,"I had help from God and Gabriel." Scavenger tried to attack.(A/N:I will be writing everything in slow motion since it will be more interesting that way) DB blocked hs punch and landed thre firm hits on his gut before kicking him in the chin. He jumped and a mid air fight began. DB had pulled out a naginata. Scavenger pulled out two sais. DB swung the naginata. It was blocked by a sai. The other sai went forward but was blocked by the other end of the naginata. They pushed forward And scavenger lunged at DB(A/N:_Carry on My wayward Son_ just came on. I love that song). DB blocked, kicking him away. DB then shot a fireball. It was destroyed, as he hoped. He then Launched himself from a roof, finally hitting Scavenger down. As they fell, DB continually hit Scavenger. They landed. DB got surrounded by the remaining bandits. He just made a fiery explosion. there were several charred bodies.

The Wu sisters had finally regained conciousness. DB put eight point acupunture handcuffs on Scavenger. He helped up the Wu sisters. Su said,"I was going to tell you that if you hurt Wan, you would regret it just before you headed out on your first date, but I see I don't need to say it." DB smiled slightly and said,"Let's get to the Jade Palace." He grabbed up Scavenger and opened a portal and they all went through.

**At the Jade palace**

The group exited the portal. DB again landed on his face. The Wu sisters chuckled. DB said,"Alright, Wing go and ring the gong. Su get the Five. Wan, get master Shifu." They all nodded. DB opened a portal and the Informant fell through. DB said,"Get all the ninjas here, now!" The Informant nodded and left.

A few minutes later, Wan was back with Master Shifu. When she returned, she kissed DB. Then the gong rang. Wing and Su returned at the same time with the Five following quickly. The ninjas arrived a few seconds later. Mantis spoke first saying,"What's the big idea getting us up so early?" DB replied,"Because of him." He pointed at Scavenger. Everyone gasped. DB then made several portals. He then brought out a knife. He then said to two ninjas,"Hold him." They grabbed him and held on strong. DB then walked up to him while saying,"You shall now be banished from every dimension! And to serve as a sign, you will have your right eye gouged out," he gouged out his right eye with Scavenger screaming and continued,"and you shall forever bear the scar of thirteen," he carved a 13 into his left cheek without lifting the knife and again continued,"and your name shall for now and forever be, 'Traitor' for you have betrayed your clan and you have betrayed your friends. Let it stand as a statute forever that whosoever tries to help you that has heard this proclamation shall also be banished!" He then opened up a portal, but this was different because it looked like fire instead of a blue portal. DB then pushed Traitor into it.

DB then sighed and said,"I know Satan helped him, how I don't know." He then turned cheery and said,"Hey Po. Since we are already up, would you mind fixing breakfast, and make to servings of it to go." He smiled towards Wan at the last part. Po yawned out,"Sure thing buddy." He sleepily walked towards the kitchen. DB shook his head, sighed, and went through a portal. He returned with a bucket of water and snow. He followed Po. He came behind him and dumped the ice water mix on Po. Po imediatly woke up. He turned to see DB standing there with a bucket and smiling. Po asked,"Why'd you do that?" DB replied,"You were sleepy, so I figured I'd take the liberty of helping to wake you up." Po continued to the kitchen with everyone, except the ninjas, following.

**In the kitchen**

Everyone except Po, DB, and Wan sat down. Shifu began to speak as Po began to make noodles. He said,"Because of the recent events, I will be giving you the week off. Also, DB, if you need more time for mourning, I will allow it. Take as long as you like." DB replied,"I did all the mourning I needed. I am following the example of King David. He wasn't allowing himself to be comforted while his son was dying, but after he was dead, he allowed them to comfort him. Also, I have Wan. I may need extra time later though, because during the week sometime, I'm going to say where the Crystal of death was hidden, but only to one person who will try to kill me later." Shifu replied,"You will not get extra time for hiding." DB sighed. Po then said,"Two noodles to go." DB said,"Thank you, come on Wan." He handed her the bowls as they went through the portal.

**On a hill outside the Valley**

DB was right to hand the bowls to Wan(A/N:Do I even need to say why?). Wan laughed. DB chuckled. It didn't hurt as bad with her there. They sat down and faced toward the east. Wan removed her face covering to start eating, but instead was met by DB's lips. She closed her eyes. DB removed his lips and they smiled lovingly at each other. DB then backed up more. Wan was confused and asked,"Why are you backing up?" DB replied,"Well, I've never really had a good look at your face. It's gorgeous." Wan blushed. DB then asked,"Why do you keep it covered?" She replied,"I don't know." DB then took a seat next to her. They ate while they waited for the sun rise. DB's tail was wagging and Wan's tail wrapped around DB's waist. DB blushed at that. They started seeing the sky change colors. They were about half done. And when the sun was starting to come over the horizon, they were done and were hugging each other. They felt in bliss. DB turned to Wan and she turned to him. They slowly came closer. But, they forgot about her face covering. When they realized, they pulled back, both obviously blushing that they were so lost in the other eyes to not realize it. They turned back and DB said,"Here, maybe this will help." He moved it down and leaned in. They kissed with much passion. Eventually, DB fell backwards with Wan on top. They continued to kiss while hugging each other. They finally broke. They gazed at each other. After Five minutes they sat back up. Wan put her face covering back up, so DB wouldn't realize the devious grin she formed. She thought,_Let's test him. See how much he values the relationship, if he's weak enough to ruin it._ After she finished grinnin, she pulled down her face covering and gave DB a lick on the cheek. DB looked at her. She then said,"You are really good at kissing." DB blushed an insane red. She chuckled at this and said,"Well, I wonder how good you are down lower." DB immediatly had a blank expression and said,"Well, you won't find out unless we get married." Wan then thought,_Okay, he has some strength, let's see how much._ She then made the same face Ruby did to try to get DB to go to the dance, only better. DB said,"Ain't gonna work." She then added the lip quiver. DB again said,"Not working." The tear added. DB stuttered,"N-now, W-wan, it is n-not going to work." A wimper was thrown in and Wan thought,_If he resists the next step, I'll know he is strong enough for the relationship. _DB was sweating and said,"Wan, I'm n-not g-going to d-do i-it." She then looked down and started to cry. DB started getting irritated and said,"Look, I'm not going to do it, if that makes you want to break up, then fine." Wan looked up at him with all smiles and jumped on him, kissing him passionately. DB was completely surprised. Wan noticed this and stopped. She then said,"You passed my test. If you would have said yes at any point, I would have broke up with you. I wanted to test your integrity, to see if you truly had the inner strength needed to keep a relationship strong." DB was half happy and half irritated. He pushed her off and said,"I'm glad that you didn't really want to do it, but I'm dissapointed in you that you thought that you had to test me and my integrity. I figured you would have enough trust to keep the relationship strong." He had some tears starting to form in his eyes. Wan imediatly felt bad and said,"I'm sorry, DB. It's just that the previous guys I've been with, that's all they wanted. I wanted someone that wouldn't do it just because he was asked. That is why I tested you. I'm sorry that you were hurt." DB gave a slight smile and said,"Well, I forgive you, but do you think we not see each other until tomorrow?" Wan sighed, realizing her mistake and nodded yes. They left going their separate ways. DB had an evil smirk and thought,_You don't know how early tomorrow is coming._ He chuckled to himself, but imediatly moaned, because he was going to tell a certain someone where he hid the Crystal of Death.

**Later, At the Jade Palace**

It was heard by Master Shifu in the Sacred hall of Warriors. Tigress yelled,"YOU HID IT WHERE!" Shifu then said,"Well, I guess it had something to do with Tigress." He chuckled softly.

**With Tigress and DB**

DB was backing away slowly, obviously scared. He said,"N-now, Tigress. L-let's stay calm now." Tigress screamed,"HOW COULD I STAY CALM WHEN YOU HID IT THERE!" DB then ran out screaming. Tigress quickly ran after him and yelled,"GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN!" DB said while running,"I should have told her while i was immortal!" He was now running for his life which could now end. He ducked when Tigress leaped. It was right at the entrance to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting, except Shifu. DB then ran back the way he came. Tigress ran after him, growling. Mantis said,"Twenty almond cookies says she'll rip him to shreds." Monkey replied,"Are you crazy? DB is obviously going to be able to dodge her until her fury runs down. I'll put fifty almond cookies on it!" Po then said,"Actually, Tigress will just get angrier if she doesn't catch him. His best choice would be to take her to the ironwood forest and have her take out her anger on trees." DB then popped inquickly saying,"Thanks for the idea." He then ran quickly. With Tigress following, screaming,"GET BACK HERE! IT WILL ONLY HURT FOR A SECOND!" Then everyone in there said,"He's so dead."

At suppertime, they hadn't heard any screams from Tigress lately. They were all waiting to see what became of DB. Tigress came in with her paws stained red. She sat down calmly and started to eat her soup. They looked at the doorway. Po finally said,"Is, uh, D-DB, um, ya know, okay?" Tigress replied calmly,"He should be resting calmly." Crane asked,"What do you mean by, 'resting,' exactlly?" Tigress replied,"Check the ironwood forest and you will see." They all ran towards it. DB then came in through a portal and said,"O-okay. I-I'm ready for my torture." Tigress smirked. DB then said,"Please just let me live so I can take Wan out." Tigress chuckled and said,"You will live, you may just want to cover your face for a while." She chuckled evily and walked towards the training hall with DB following, moaning all the way.

**In the Ironwood forest**

The Five and two of the Wu sisters arrived. They looked all around for a body, hopefully alive. The two Wu sisters were especially hoping for a living body of DB. Po called out,"Found something." They all ran, hoping that it was just a badly beaten DB that was still breathing. Instead, they found a note. It read:

_Dear Five and Wu sisters,_

_I am fine. For now. I agreed that Tigress could use me as a personal punching bag for a few days. I will probably be regretting it by the time you finish reading this. She just had to get you out of the Jade Palace so she could train. Also, I probably __not__ be looking to good, so, Viper, if you have anything that could cover up bruises and cuts and any other facial injuries, could you get that out?_

_Sincerley,_

_Tigress's punching Bag for five days_

_P.S. I hope I survive_

Shifu sighed and said,"Well, let's head back." They did, and in a hurry.

**In the training hall**

Everyone burst in. They seen a slightly concious DB and a smiling Tigress. DB surprisingly had all of his teeth. He muffled out,"Oh-ha guysh. I'm insh pan." They all knew what he said and couldn't help but chuckle. Shifu then said,"Where did he hide it that you had to do this to him?" Tigress said,"I will tell you later. I'll say whenever I'm about to die or one of you is about to die, but only the one that is about to die." Viper said,"Come on DB. Let's see what we can do about your face." DB said something nobody could translate. the Informant came down out of a portal in time to see DB softly run into a wall and get knocked out. He said,"Let me guess, he told Tigress where he hid the crystal of Death and agreed to be her punching bag for five days." Shifu said,"Yes." The Informant sighed and said,"He should have known better than to hide it there." He shook his head and left. He then came down and said,"He hid it-" He was cut off by Tigress, who said,"IF YOU SAY WHER HE HID IT, YOU WILL REGRET IT MORE THAN HE IS!" He quickly left.

**In the sleeping quarters**

Viper is tending to DB's wounds. All of the sudden, she hears a scream, insane laughter, running past her door and then Tigress growling past her door. DB started to chuckle and said,"Looks like the Informant didn't heed Tigress's warning and said that I hid the Crystal of Death(A/N:I shall never tell you. I will not even tell you if you ask.)." Viper's mouth fell open. She stopped cleaning his wounds and slapped him across the face and said,"You deserve it!" She slithered out. DB got up. He looked in the mirror. He sighed and out on his ninja mask.

**The Wu sisters fortress, a minute past midnight**

Wan is sleeping peacefully. A dark figure comes in silently. It flips her out of her bed, She wakes instantly. She growls at the inruder who replies,"I told you yesterday that our date would be tomorrow." She then asked,"Who are you?" The figure said,"How about your boyfriend?" She was confused and said,"What do you mean the date would be today?" DB replied,"It is a minute past midnight, technically making it the next day." Wan smiled then said,"Well, let's go." DB walked with her. She then said,"Why don't you remove your mask?" DB replied,"I agreed to be Tigress's punching bag for five days because of where the Crystal of Death was hidden." She asked,"where was it hidden?" DB whisperd in her ear. She hit him in the arm. DB said,"I know, serves me right. You won't break up with me though, right?" Wan said,"No, I won't. Just try to be smarter about where you hide something." DB replied,"I figured it would be a good hiding place because who would ever think to check there?" Wan nodded. They continued walking in silence. Her tail wrapped around his leg. His tail wagged and he howled in happiness.

**A week later**

A scream of anger from a guy in the Jade Palace could be heard all the way to Chor Gom Prison and to Gongmen City and The Wu Sister's fortress and the Panda Village, though most thought they had just heard something that wasn't there.

**At the Jade Palace**

The one that screamed happened to be DB. He was by a filing cabinet that was loaded with files. He had one in his hand that he was clutching tightly. He knocked it over in a fit of rage. He then screamed at Mantis,"CLEAN THIS MESS UP FOR ME!" Mantis said,"I didn't make it." DB grabbed him and said,"CLEAN IT UP OR ELSE YOU WILL REGRET IT SO MUCH! NOW, DO IT YOU LITTLE INSECT!" He threw him down at the files. Mantis cleaned it up quickly without looking at the file for fear of being threatened again.

DB continued walking, muttering things that couldn't be translated. He walked in the kitchen, where most of the Five plus Dragon Warrior were. He said,"PO! TIGRESS! FOLLOW ME!" They were too scared not to follow. He continued to walk muttering things that couldn't be translated. They walked to the Sacred Hall of Warriors. DB said,"EVERYONE OUT, NOW!" They all looked at him. Shifu said,"What is the mea-" He was cut off by DB grabbing him by the collar and saying,"JUST DO WHAT I SAY YOU LITTLE RODENT SO THAT WAY I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO BREATH HAPPILY!" Even Shifu was scared, so he said,"Do as he says." Everyone left. Shifu was kind of tossed out. DB slammed the doors shut. He then walked towards the pool with Po and Tigress behind him. He quickly turned scaring them. He then screamed,"ALRIGHT! TIGRESS, WE ARE GETTING THIS SETTLED HERE AND NOW! eITHER YOU WILL TELL HIM, OR I WILL!" Tigress turned to Po and started,"I wanted to say that I-I, how do i say this? I-" She trailed off. DB then said in a sarcastic and angry tone,"WELL! Since it seems the Not-So-fearless Tigress is too much of a fraidy-cat to say it, I will! Po, what she is trying to say is-" He was cut off by Wan coming in. He immediatly went in to a happy voice and said,"Hey Wan. Not that I'm not happy, but why are you here?" She replied,"Well, I heard your scream, so I came here to see what was wrong." DB said,"Well, I am kind of angry at Tigress right now, and I don't want you to see me angry, so could you please leave until I am dine here?" She shook her head and said,"I don't even want to hear about you being angry, so I'm not leaving." DB sighed and used a portal to make her go somewhere. He then turned back to Po and Tigress and said again with the anger in his voice,"As I was saying, Po, what Tigress is trying to say is-" He was cut off again by Wan coming in. He asked,"How did you get back so quickly?" She replied,"You taught me how to make portals, remember?" DB said,"Ooohhh. Riiiggghhhttt. Well, could you leave so-" He was cut off by her lips. She released and he said in a dazed voice,"Where was I?" Wan said,"Let's kiss some more." He agreed happily. Po then said,"what were you trying to say to me?" Tigress sighed. She then smashed her lips onto his. She then said,"I love you." Po replied,"i love you too." DB broke from his kiss and said,"Was that so hard?" He then continued to kiss Wan. Then, Po and Tigress did the same. Master Shifu peaked in. He then silently closed the door. He turned to his students and said,"I bet a hundred almond cookies that po and Tigress will kiss longer than DB and Wan." His tudents then peaked and closed the door silently. monkey then said,"Have you seen the way that DB and Wan kiss? They will win, so deal." Then Viper looked at Crane, smiled, and pulled him in there for their own make out session. Mantis said, "My cookies are on Crane and Viper." Then Song and Tai Lung came and Song said,"Hey, Where's everyone else?" Shifu replied,"Well, DB and Wan, Po and Tigress, and Viper and Crane are all kissing each other in the Sacred hall of Warriors and we all have a bet on who will stay in the longest." Song and Tai Lung looked at each other, smiled and ran in. Shifu said,"Okay, who will bet on them?" He then seen Zeng. He said,"Zeng!" He squaked and nervously went to Master Shifu and asked,"what is it Master?" Shifu replied,"We need you to mae a bet with us." Zeng asked,"On what?" Monkey replied,"Look in there." Shifu quietly opened the door for Zeng and silently closed it. Zeng replied,"okay, I'll bet on Song and Tai Lung. I'll buy a hundred almond cookies, just in case." Mantis said,"how did you know who wasn't bet on and how many almond cookies we were betting?" Zeng chuckled and said,"Well, Song and Tai Lung are the closest to the door and one hundred almond cookies is the maximum bet that has been agreed to be made here." He then flew off.

DB said in between the kisses,"Well, Looks like there are bets placed on all of us as to who will stay kissing longer. Monkey bet on us, Shifu bet on Po and Tigress, Mantis bet on Crane and Viper, and Zeng bet on Song and Tai Lung." Everyone continued the love fest. Crane let out a little laugh every now and then.

At noon, Song and Tai Lung came out. Song said,"Sorry Zeng, but we have things we need to do. Tai Lung, want to race woks down the steps?" Tai Lung said,"You had me at 'Tai Lung,'." They chuckled and left.

At about three in the afternoon, Crane and Viper left. Viper said,"Sorry Mantis. We would have stayed longer, but he can barley stand now." Crane was laughing strangley and walking like he was drunk all the way to his room while saying stuff no one could decipher. Mantis hung his head and walked off to get the cookies. Shifu then said,"And then there were two." He and Monkey smirked, and started a stare down. It lasted until eight at night, when Po was carried out by Tigress, shortly followed by DB and Wan. Monkey lifted his hands in victory. tigress said,"Sorry Father, but Po fell asleep." DB and Wan were staring lovingly at each other. Her tail was wrapped around his leg and his tail was wagging. Monkey happily accepted hi winnigs, only to have all but one taken and eaten by DB and Wan. He looked at them shocked and DB said,"That's what you get for betting on who would win. We all agreed that whoever lasted the longest would eat the winners cookies, except for one of the winning cookies." Monkey looked at his one remaining cookie. He was about to eat it, when it was eaten by Po, who said,"Thanks Monkey. I was starving." Everyone but Po and Monkey strted laughing. Monkey was crying and Po was wondering why everyone was laughing

**That's the end. This chapter took the longest to write. Please review.**


End file.
